Macross Delta: Song of the Stars R
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Following the second Battle of Ragna where she has been revealed as the Star Singer, Chaos HQ had decided to assign a bodyguard for Mikumo Guynemer, knowing that there are forces out there that wants to use her power. As one conflict ended, another began. Can Shinomiya Kazumi protect Mikumo from those that are seeking the power of the Star Singer?
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Arrival on Ragna**

-Vajra War, AD 2059-

"Virgo 2, can you hear me?! There's a Vajra hot on my tail and I can't shake it!"

Kazumi Shinomiya in his VF-171 heard the voice of his squadmate, Virgo 4. He himself is being chased by a Hound Vajra and it is taking him all his skills to avoid being torn to pieces. The 171, although a good machine, is not really a high-performance unit compared to the upgraded VF-171EX and the more advanced VF-25 and VF-27 which Kazumi had been hoping to get his hands on for quite some time.

As a result, Kazumi has to compensate his craft's deficiency with his skill. He and the Virgo squadron had just arrived as part of the reinforcement from Macross Fleet 22. The distress call from the SMS Frontier branch turns out to be worse than he can imagine as they came face-to-face with a legion of Vajra.

"I'm a little busy here! Virgo 5, can you go help Virgo 4?"

"Can't! I can't shake this large bug- Uwaah!"

Kazumi heard the scream of one of his long-time friend and saw a nearby VF-171 exploded in a ball of fire. A hound Vajra emerged from the flaming wreckage.

"Virgo 5! Jun! Dammit!"

Kazumi deployed his valkyrie's legs to the front as he push the thruster to its fullest, propelling him and his valkyrie backward as he move his control to avoid the vajra behind him. Once the vajra passed him, he switched to battroid mode and pull the trigger on his gunpod. He aimed at the implant stabbed into its neck. Once it was destroyed, the Vajra calmed down. He also aimed at the implant on the Hound Vajra that killed his friend and shot it.

He grit his teeth in anger and look down onto the planet where the perpetrators who are using the Vajra awaits. He is not angry at the Vajra they are fighting right now. The alien creatures are just as much victim as them.

"Damn Galaxy pulling a stunt like this."

Kazumi cursed as he once again switch to fighter mode. He sped towards Virgo 4 who is still trying to shake off her pursuer. With the Vajra's attention focused on Virgo 4, Virgo 2 closes in from behind as Kazumi carefully takes aim at the implant embedded into the green Vajra. Once again he pull the trigger and the implant was destroyed, calming the Vajra.

"Carol, are you alright?"

He asked Virgo 4 through the comm. The girl piloting the VF-171 breathe out a sigh of relief as she got a temporary reprieve from intense combat with most of the battle in space nearly done thanks to the combined effort of the NUNS and SMS fleet. Kazumi saw a certain custom VF-19 of the infamous Isamu Dyson flew by earlier, shooting more Vajra than he and his squadron combined.

"I'm alright Kazumi. But Jun and Josh! They're…"

Both pilots wanted to cry at the lost of their longtime friends. They have been together since their academy days and were inseparable but now two of them were killed in a split second. It is simply unbelievable and today they have learned that war is very different from what they imagined.

"Virgo 2, Virgo 4, Kazumi and Carol, are you guys okay?"

Virgo 1, the leader of Virgo squadron appears on the comm, looking worried. Like Kazumi and Carol, Virgo 1, Alisa Ivanov, had also known both Virgo 3 and Virgo 5 since their academy days as their senior and their loss also hit her hard. But There is war to be fought right now.

"We're fine Alisa-senpai. What's our next…"

Kazumi never finished his question when a massive energy beam shot out from the atmosphere not far from them. Everyone was shocked with the massive energy shot from a macross canon that tears through quite a lot of the reinforcement army. Standing on the surface of the planet just in front of Frontier's main Island is the Frontier fleet's trump card and its very own Macross, the Battle Frontier. It is now covered in what appears to be body parts of a massive Vajra.

"Is that…"

"Battle Frontier?!"

Kazumi cannot believe his eyes at the thing that was once Battle Frontier. Have Galaxy become so crazy to do something like that to their sister fleet? And that shot, it's firepower is even stronger than what the original Battle Frontier's Macross cannon is capable of!

"…Virgo squadron, we got a new order. The fleet will descend and use the Quarters' quantum canon to hit the Battle Frontier simultaneously. We're going down."

""Roger!""

Obeying their captain's command, the Virgo squadron descend onto the planet. What happens next will be something Kazumi will never forget for the rest of his life. His first major battle and his first time entering an atmosphere and flying in the real sky… and his first time witnessing the golden wings.

When the Virgo squadron reached the planet's surface, they are again faced with opposition, this time not from the Vajra. Kazumi barely avoided a beam shot that grazed his wing in the process and the three Virgo squadron pilots spread out as some very fast units fly past them.

"CWhat the hell… where did that come from?!"

Kazumi look around and finally found the unit that nearly killed him. It is a fighter, a VF with green color and a long rifle. Kazumi recognize those characteristics and considering who their enemy is, he should've expected to see one sooner or later.

"Kazumi, Carol, be careful! That's a VF-27. Those units are monsters piloted by cybernetically enhanced humans."

"Tch, enhanced or not, I'll take them down!"

Kazumi turn his Nightmare Plus around to chase after the Lucifer with Carol following him from behind. He looked around to find other squadrons that had entered the atmosphere also engaged in their own battle against Galaxy's elite. He locked on his target with both missiles and gunpod. Once he pulled the trigger, the VF-171 unleash its payload on the VF-27.

Unexpectedly, or predictably considering the pilot and machine's spec, the Lucifer valkyrie transformed to battroid mode and shoot down all the missiles while avoiding the shots from Kazumi's gunpod. Kazumi too turn his 171 to battroid mode and engage his thruster to its fullest when the 27 return fire with its own gunpod. Kazumi avoided the shot as Carol flew by, unleashing her own missiles at the Lucifer unit.

"Kazumi, don't face it alone! The VF-27's spec is above even the VF-25! You can't win in single combat!"

Carol warned. Kazumi clicked his tongue in annoyance. Carol is right. The difference in spec between their machines is just too great. Kazumi knew he is a good pilot but there's only so much he can do with a vastly inferior machine. Kazumi and Carol regrouped with Alisa as they prepare to face the Galaxy's elite unit.

"We'll take it down together!"

"Right, let's do this!"

 _"Chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze  
honoo wa mada moeteiru ka"_

Suddenly the three of them heard a song carried by the wind. The source came from Frontier's Island 1. Their eyes widen as they recognize the voices singing the song.

"Ehh… this is…"

"Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee?"

For a moment Kazumi's attention was entranced by the source of the song he is hearing. Inside the Island 1 right in front of SMS Frontier branch's Macross Quarter on a stage stood Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee together. Singing in the middle of the battlefield. This reminds Kazumi of the stories of how Lynn Minmay's song ended the first ever space war.

Kazumi had always wondered about that. A single song can end war? How does that even work? There are records of Macross 7's Sound Force being effective but Kazumi still finds it dubious. And now he is witnessing something similar happening.

 _"Furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu  
omoi todokeru made shirenai."_

But if there is one effect he could notice immediately is that everyone's spirit seems to go up. Carol and Alisa's faces appeared on his monitor, both of them grinning.

"Kazumi, let's finish this!"

"Yeah, let's."

 _"Sono tsubasa wa valkyria  
kizutsuita senshi no mae valkyria."_

"Ghost-V9 approaching."

Carol warned.

"They're just AI!"

Now flanking the VF-27 are eight Ghost V9 units, fighter drones that are particularly fast and tricky to shoot down. But this does not deter Kazumi at all. Transforming into fighter mode he push the Nightmare Plus' thruster to its limit as he charge ahead towards the enemy.

"Take down the Ghosts first. Shooting down that 27 will be harder with those things around."

Alisa instructed.

""Roger.""

Carol and Kazumi replied as the three of them split up to break up the enemy forces. Two Ghost V9s followed Kazumi while the Lucifer chase after Alisa.

 _"Maioriru gensou no koibito  
sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru valkyria"_

Kazumi felt his head clear as he focus on taking down the Ghosts first. His hands on the controls of his unit. He could feel it.

"Even if you have better spec… I'm still the better pilot!"

The Ghosts opened fire. Kazumi calmly move the controller of his unit and managed to dodge the volley of bullets all by mere inches. His fighter made precise movements as he tilted it left and right to avoid being hit. If the Ghost units have pilots, they would've been surprised.

"I can see it."

Though following the Ghosts' movements is hard, Kazumi felt like he could see it. Taking aim with his gunpod, Kazumi calmly wait while dodging the shots from the enemy units. As he finally got closer, Kazumi pull the trigger and shot down one of the Ghosts. Changing his unit into battroid mode, he also took another shot when Carol passed by. He destroyed one of the Ghost chasing Carol while carol shot the Ghost chasing him from behind.

 _"Unmei ni somuite mo valkyria  
namida ni hikisakarete mo valkyria"_

"We got them!"

"Not yet!"

Turning backward and passing by each other, Alisa and Kazumi destroyed anoter Ghost unit each. Alisa look at them proudly as she also shot down another Ghost unit. But she had lost the Lucifer and is now searching for it.

"That's quite easy."

Kazumi smirk, feeling his confidence rising, failing to pay attention to his surrounding.

"Right. Time to attend to our frie- Kazumi, look out!"

Carol suddenly shouted when she saw that the VF-27 is flying above them in battroid mode with rifle extended and barrel opened aiming at Kazumi. Virgo 2 was surprised that he did not notice and had no time to evade with the speed his machine has. Just as the Lucifer fired its cannon, Kazumi was ready to accept his fate when a VF-171 in gerwalk mode appeared and pushed him away. Kazumi's eyes widened when the unit Virgo 1 piloted was hit by the shot meant for him and starting to lose altitude.

"Alisa!-senpai!"

Kazumi call out her name in worry but there was no reply. Kazumi watch in horror as his squad leader's VF exploded.

"Alisa!"

 _"Yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai  
Aishiteru"_

Tears flow out from Kazumi's eyes as the leader of Virgo squadron fell in battle.

"I… I never got to tell you how…"

"Kazumi, snap out of it!"

Carol called him. The remaining female member of the Virgo squadron is also in tears after losing more than half her friends in a single battle.

"Let's… let's just get this over with."

Kazumi did not verbally reply, only nodding to her.

"So this is war huh."

Kazumi switched his fighter to battroid mode and once again push it to its limit. Utilizing all thrusters available, Kazumi maneuvered through the rain of bullets and missiles that the VF-27 unleashed. Kazumi kept shooting down missiles as his 171 danced through the barrage while Carol kept the remaining Ghost V9 away from him.

The 27 switched to fighter mode once Kazumi got too close for comfort.

 _"Hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora o kakeru  
valkyria… SAYONARA NO TSUBASA"_

Kazumi gave chase in his fighter mode. He kept the enemy unit in his sight as he chase the Lucifer while firing shots that the cyborg pilot only barely able to avoid using his superior reaction time and the unit's high spec.

And then once more Battle Frontier shot.

* * *

-March, AD 2068, Planet Ragna-

-Macross Elysion-

"Hah, a replacement for Messer? I thought we don't need one."

"Why do we need one now, commander?"

The entirety of the famous Delta platoon gathered in the briefing room together after their commander, Major Arad Moulders, called for them. Instead of Arad though, it was Kaname Buccaneer who answer Hayate Immellmann's question. Kaname manipulated her terminal and shows a holographic image of each Walkure member and then an image of the protoculture ruin in the star system.

"I understand your feeling but we're not just replacing Messer. We do it because we need to and it is an order from Chaos main office. After the final battle against Roid Brehm, we were informed that some NUNS higher up have become aware of Walkure's role in the battle, especially Mikumo and Freyja."

"The official story is that Mikumo was captured due to her strong fold wave and was brainwashed to sing for Windermere as replacement for the Wind Singer to manipulate a protoculture superweapon."

Arad said. Everyone is now paying attention to what Kaname will say next once Mikumo and Freyja's name came up. They dreaded it and hoped that the incident will be an isolated one but of course such a large battle will be made known sooner or later. As expected, the aftermath is something they should worry about. Kaname begin her explanation.

"The details still remain classified to everyone but some NUNS people knew about Mikumo's role as the Star Singer and Freyja's song was the one that stopped her. We received words from Lady M that there are elements in the NUNS military that are targeting her for her power."

"The power that could destroy a whole NUNS fleet and put a whole star system under her control, there are people who would love to get their hands on that kind of power. This is different from all previous conflicts such as the Vajra War. This time, loathe as I am to admit it, Mikumo weaponized her song and almost put the whole Globular Cluster under Roid Brehm's control."

Hayate, Mirage, and Chuck don't look too happy but they can see where their commander is going with this.

"Walkure, or rather Mikumo especially will need a dedicated protection from elements that would seek to use her power for their own agenda. That is why Chaos HQ had decided to assign her with a bodyguard which will be formally part of the Delta platoon."

Hayate felt like they are replacing Messer, which they are, and is not very happy with the new arrangement but he can see why it is important. Indeed if Mikumo is being targeted then she will need a dedicated protection and of course her bodyguard will be placed in the Delta platoon. Hayate can accept this logically but that doesn't mean that he has to be happy about it.

"So who is this new pilot we're getting?"

Hayate ask out of curiosity.

"He's… well, let's just say he is someone with an interesting history."

* * *

-The next day-

 _'So I heard your latest assignment is being a bodyguard to one of the Walkure member. Aren't you luck that you can get close to a famous idol?'_

The face of a woman in her early twenties with shoulder length blonde hair was seen on the display monitor of a black haired man's phone as he sat in a military shuttle that had just entered planet Ragna.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about this assignment, Carol."

The man replied to the woman named Carol, his longtime friend. Carol chuckled at his annoyed look due to her teasing. He has half a mind to just cut the communication now and left her hanging.

 _'Ohh come on Kazumi, it's every man's dream to score with an idol!'_

The man now identified as a twenty four years old Kazumi Shinomiya look out the window to the sky of Ragna seeing the sun shining down onto the planet. He sighs as he replied to Carol.

"I don't see Alto looking so happy when he was dragged around by Sheryl and Ranka. And we all knew the story about Lieutenant Ichijo and miss Minmay."

He said.

 _'…I still find that story about what happened in Ouroboros unbelievable.'_

"Well it actually happened. I'm about to land so talk to you later."

Kazumi told her as he moved to the shuttle's cockpit seeing that it is approaching the Island 1 located on planet Ragna.

 _'Alright, I'll hear from you soon. Bye Kazumi!"_

Kazumi rolled his eyes as the communication with Carol ended just as the shuttle landed inside the hangar. The shuttle pilot informed Kazumi that they will handle unloading Kazumi's unit so he can immediately head to Elysion. Kazumi nodded and got out of the shuttle, leaving the crew there to do their job.

He walked out of Island 1 and found himself looking at a coastal town he saw when his shuttle was about to land. The air smelled salty due to being close to the sea but the view is great. It's hard to believe that not long ago this planet was the site of a major battle between Chaos' Ragna branch and the Kingdom of Windermere. Everything seems just normal… apart from the protoculture ruin still standing right on the sea of Ragna.

He was a former NUNS pilot now working for Chaos after quitting NUNS due to… things. Graduated as top of his class in the military academy at the age of fifteen, he flew with the NUNS for several more years after parting ways with Carol following the conclusion of the Vajra War until he quits and join Chaos on Carol's recommendation and became one of their best pilot working for Chaos main HQ.

The black haired man smiled as he felt the wind brushing against his face. He had not read the details of his current assignment and only browsed the first page which only told him that he will be joining the now infamous Delta platoon while being the bodyguard of one of the Walkure members. He heard that they're one pilot short after their top ace was shot down and never got round to replacing him. Messer Ihlefeld, the Shinigami. He'd heard the name. He also heard that someone else managed to best the pilot who shot down Messer in the first major battle in Ragna.

Kazumi turn to the towering figure of Macross Elysion. That's where he needs to go. It's going to be a long walk for him but he doesn't mind. He still has some time and it would be nice to get to know the planet he'll be working on from now. Plus the wind blowing in Ragna felt good.

Kazumi made his way to the coastal town through the bridge connecting Island 1 and Ragna. It was a long walk but it gave him chance to appreciate the view which he continued to enjoy by taking the long way around. When he felt like he had had enough sightseeing, Kazumi started walking towards Elysion when he heard a song.

 _"Itoshiki kimi yo ima doko ni iru no…?"_

'A song? Is it one of the Walkure?'

Curious after hearing the voice, Kazumi follows it to the source which leads him to a beach. It's not far from the path he took and he still has time to spare anyway. The pilot finally found the source of the voice and was met with the sight of a woman with very long violet hair divided into four sections with a bun on top spreading her arms as she sings on top of her lungs.

 _"Iro mo imi mo nakushita sekai. Takaku tooku toberu hazunanoni. Mienai sora ni tsubasa chigireru…"_

At that moment, Kazumi Shinomiya was taken by the sight he is seeing. Her figure singing under the sun facing the sea is just so beautiful. Her voice so captivating that Kazumi can do nothing but stare at the sight. It took him a minute to finally realize that the woman had stopped singing and her red eyes are now locked with his.

"Uhh… hello?"

Kazumi felt like he should know the beauty that could match a goddess who is now facing him but he just can't put where. He knew he should know her but he just can't put the face with the name. Truthfully, he had met with many famous singers in his work, including the Fire Bomber's Basara and Mylene and Frontier's Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee. But to him, not even the glamorous Sheryl Nome could match with this woman who he is sure is part of Walkure.

"You are… the new pilot commander Arad spoke about, right?"

"Yes. How did you…"

It was then that Kazumi finally realize who he's speaking to. She is without a doubt the one known as Mysterious Venus and lead singer of Walkure. No wonder she looks so familiar. He was so entranced by her singing that he managed to forget who she is for a moment. The beauty he is looking at is Mikumo Guynemer.

The one said to be the Star Singer.

* * *

 **And here is the rewrite for Song of the Stars. The first major change is Carol's survival which will rewrite bits of Kazumi's past. His temperament is still the same though.**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: A New Arrangement**

-Macross Elysion-

"So this is the Macross Elysion."

"You look as if you've never been in a Macross-class battleship, Shinomiya."

Somehow, Kazumi found himself being accompanied by Mikumo as he tries to find the briefing room where he will be introduced to his current job. He's thankful that Mikumo offered to come with him. He had never been on the newest Macross-class battleship so he has no clue on the Elysion's layout.

"I've been on one of the older models and several Battle-classes. I used to serve on Battle 22 when I was fresh out of the academy. I've also been on a Quarter-class but this one is new to me."

Kazumi explained while he looked around, taking note of the differences between Elysion and the older Macross battleships. It doesn't look all that much different from a Battle-class in the inside apart from the layout which seems to be even more complex though that's just his opinion.

"I see."

The two of them walk in relative silence. Kazumi had been given a brief overview of Chaos' Ragna branch, including the famous Delta platoon and Walkure. Hearing Delta's exploits certainly remind him of some rather famous characters he had met like SMS Frontier's Skull platoon. But what caught his attention the most is Walkure, especially Mikumo Guynemer.

He had read the report concerning the second battle on Ragna. The Star Singer they called her. Using the power of the protoculture ruins, she can control the whole star system using her song. It is not something surprising for him considering this is not the first time he witness protoculture's power, which is one of the reason why he's chosen for this mission. Though this is the first time he see a protoculture in person, if the rumors were to be believed.

That is what the rumor said, that Mikumo Guynemer is either a protoculture descendant or one of the remaining protoculture in existence. It is not a farfetched idea since she could control the protoculture ruins but Kazumi has his suspicion. But it's not his job to find out. He knew by experience that things like these tend to lead to something troublesome and unless it is overly serious he is fine in not knowing much. He had learned his lesson in sticking his head into things, much to Carol's chagrin.

He probably should finish reading the more detailed report though. He simply read through the first page of the report which only gave him some brief statements about his mission. He was too tired to read the whole thing and slept through most of the trip to Ragna.

"We're here."

The duo arrived at the briefing room and Kazumi's eyes move to scan the whole room. There are only two people there apart from Mikumo and himself. One is a young woman with short brown hair holding a tablet pc and the other is a middle-aged man wearing a red Chaos jacket. The young woman is Kaname Buccaneer, the leader of Walkure. That means the middle-aged man standing beside her must be Major Arad Moulders.

"Captain Kazumi Shinomiya reporting for duty, Major Arad Moulder sir!"

Kazumi gave Arad a standard military salute when addressing a superior officer. Though if he were still in NUNS, there wouldn't be any need for that since he did became a Major once before he got himself demoted after what happened in Ouroboros. Damn Todo.

"You're right on time, Shinomiya. At ease. We're not a stickler for the rules here so there's no need for all those military formality."

Kazumi is glad that Arad seems to be an easy-going person. He too doesn't like all the formalities, one of the more minor and petty reasons why he quit NUNS. He doesn't like all those stuffy military protocol. It sometimes made him think why he even joined up in the first place.

"Ara, Mikumo? Are you the one who brought captain Shinomiya here?"

Kaname who didn't expect Mikumo to be there asked the violet haired beauty. After all, it's rare to see Mikumo in the company of someone she's not familiar with, though Kaname supposed it's a good sign since she and Kazumi will be seeing each other a lot. Having them get along is better than having them butt heads with each other, although if it's in the same manner as Hayate and Mirage would do sometimes then it would be more amusing than worrying.

"We coincidentally met. He doesn't know Elysion's layout and could've gotten lost so I helped him."

Mikumo explained. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Arad are having a conversation of their own.

"So Shinomiya, do you know why you were chosen to be our newest pilot?"

"I haven't read the details but I'm supposed to be the bodyguard for one of the Walkure. I'm ashamed to say that I fell asleep on the trip here."

Kazumi rub the back of his head sheepishly as he admits that he didn't know the details. Arad chuckled and began his explanation.

"You knew about the battle to retake Ragna, right?"

Kazumi nodded. It's hard to not know that when it has become quite famous as the climax of the war with the Windermereans, especially among Chaos personnel. Having a war under their belt helps with publicity for their military division after all.

"With Mikumo's identity as the so-called Star Singer known, Lady M has expressed her worry that there will be people who would target her for her power. So far there have been no signs of anyone targeting her and Lady M has been trying to suppress the information from spreading too far before we can release the official version."

"Official version means omitting a few details, right?"

"Correct. The situation is different from the one with Frontier that you experienced."

Kazumi nodded in understanding. Indeed he can see why there is a need for that. The situation is definitely different. So far divas had been playing an indirect part in battle with their songs like becoming keys or through indirect communication. But what the Star Singer did was directly weaponizing her singing voice and almost subjugated the entire galaxy in one single battle. He only knew that because he was given the true, unedited files since he will be working with Delta from now on.

A power like that, of course someone would like to get their hands on it. With Mikumo's power one could have the galaxy dancing on the palm of their hand. That is certainly a frightening thought.

"Which leads to why you are here. Lady M has no doubt that some people had obtained the information and are targeting Mikumo as we speak. This is where your assignment to the Delta platoon came in. Our job description has always been to protect Walkure from threats. Before this, we could manage even after we lost one of ours during the conflict with Windermere. But with a big target now painted on Mikumo's back, we will need someone to be a dedicated bodyguard to her. That is you. You are one of the best around according to your track record and Lady M herself recommended you."

"It's not like I never got shot down. I admit I'm good but I'm not the best."

Kazumi said, trying to sound humble, and also as a reminder to himself.

"Hee, you're a humble one aren't you."

Arad said. Kazumi shrugged.

"Overconfidence can kill me. I've seen good pilots killed due to overconfidence."

He replied with a sad look, though what he remembered is himself back when he was younger. His overconfidence costs him Alisa's life in his first major battle. It is a regret he carries deep in his heart even now.

"Well it doesn't change the fact that this is your job from now on."

Arad then grinned and suddenly inch closer to him and put his arm around his shoulder. The Delta platoon leader then spoke in a whisper to Kazumi's ear.

"So what do you think about Mikumo?"

"…haa?"

"Come on, you came here with her. She's not the type to walk with a stranger. What charm did you use?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just work related matter."

"Oi oi oi, what you're asking is not related to work at all!"

Kazumi hissed in annoyance. First it was Carol and now it is Arad. He got the feeling that he'll never hear the end of it throughout his assignment in Ragna. Kazumi began to wonder how Alto handled dating the Galactic Fairy or the Super Dimensional Cinderella if he simply being a bodyguard to the Mysterious Venus got him teased twice in less than a day, once by his own superior of all thing.

While Arad is briefing Kazumi on his new job, Kaname too explain the situation to Mikumo, about the arrangement made by Chaos HQ and her getting a dedicated bodyguard, who to her mild surprise is the man she guided to Elysion and is currently talking to Arad.

"I understand."

No she didn't, Kaname thought. There's a very high probability, no, a definite possibility that Mikumo will ditch her bodyguard at a moment's notice. Mikumo has always been a lone wolf like that and she enjoys the company of very few people, only four actually and those four are her fellow Walkure members. She even ditched Mirage everytime they were paired together in missions, though that is not be because Mikumo doesn't like Mirage but Mirage's own shortcomings in espionage missions.

But…

Lady M seem to know that so she made a compromise.

"Mikumo, there's a probability that Windermere or anyone else who knew your power could target you. This is a compromise from Lady M. She said it is either lieutenant Shinomiya or a full contingent of soldiers to serve as bodyguard."

Mikumo only kept her silence without showing any change in expression but years of knowing her and being her best friend allows Kaname to have an insight to her young friend's emotion. Mikumo is not pleased. She's quite irritated actually but Kaname knew what her choice will be. Mikumo gave Shinomiya a good look as if judging him before turning back to Kaname with her reply.

"It seems there is no choice. I suppose Shinomiya is better than some people I don't know."

Mikumo sighed. It's not a choice at all and she's simply pushed to choose the lesser of two evils. If she refuse Kazumi, then she will be assigned with those men in black suits and dark shades who would follow her anywhere and watch her every movement while standing like statue with unchanging expression. She'd prefer Kazumi who would be more interesting compared to those kind of people anytime.

"That's good. I already knew you would choose him over those bodyguards."

"Shinomiya is the better choice."

Kaname chuckled seeing Mikumo pout in annoyance at being forced to pick her poison.

"So what's your impression of him?"

Mikumo stole a glance at Kazumi who is still talking with Arad and then look back to Kaname. Mikumo can't help but smile a little when she remembered what happened just an hour ago. They have only just met but she felt like they could get along.

"He's interesting."

* * *

Kazumi sighs as he walks past the streets of Ragna. It took a while to complete the transfer procedure and get his new ID that would double as his room key. Lady M had provided him with his living arrangement which he heard is a dorm that had recently been renovated.

Arad also took him to the hangar where Delta's units are kept. His VF-25F had been transported to Elysion and equipped with the Tornado pack while he spoke with Arad. He had been offered to switch to a Siegfried unit but he refused since his unit still works well for him. It's been with him for years and hadn't failed him.

He won't be formally meeting the rest of the Delta platoon and Walkure until tomorrow so Arad told him to come to Elysion at nine for introduction. He already read about the other members of the Delta though and they have two interesting names; Mirage Falyna Jenius and Hayate Immellmann. They played an important role in the battle and both had shown outstanding skill and teamwork. He can't wait to see them and maybe test them.

After almost more than two hours of searching, Kazumi finally reached the place he will be living in during his time in Ragna. It is a large three storey mansion-like building with its back facing the sea. The lights are all out so he supposed everyone living in the dorm had gone to bed. He opened the iron gate and saw a camera at the side of the gate. He then proceed to the front door where he saw a mechanism to insert his ID into. He inserted his ID and a retinal scanner appear. Since his data is already inside Chaos' database, the scanner recognized him and allowed him entry.

Kazumi heard several locks moving and the wooden door slides open. When he entered, he examined the now open door and saw that it is actually only have wooden outer layer while inside it there are thick metal plates that serves as reinforced armor. That is some fair security measures.

When he got in, he got a full view of the front hall where there is a door on each side which he assumes led to the living room and dining room and a large stair in the center that leads to the living quarters. His room is located on the second floor to the right so he climbed the as instructed. He could explore the dorm tomorrow. When he got up to the second floor though, he got himself a surprise.

He felt something cold and familiar being pressed to his head.

"Don't move."

A familiar voice, one that he had heard just a few hours ago had just threatened him with a gun to the head. Fortunately the gun lowered immediately when the person noticed who he is. Kazumi slowly turn his head to the one who held him at gunpoint just moments ago and his blue eyes meets red once again. For the second time that day, Kazumi Shinomiya found himself face-to-face with Mikumo Guynemer… who happens to be clad only in a bath towel.

"Shinomiya?"

He doesn't know if he should be relieved or worried when the towel fell off due to Mikumo being shocked and not holding her towel tightly and she did not show any reaction other than continue staring at him in surprise. Carol must never know of this or he'll never hear the end of it.

* * *

"I see. I should've expected this when I heard the arrangement."

Mikumo said after she heard Kazumi's explanation. Kazumi tries to be professional about this arrangement and he succeeded for the most part except where he can't keep the red tinge on his cheek hidden after seeing the lead singer of Walkure in her birthday suit. The fact that it didn't bother her at all is a cause for concern to him.

The two of them are currently sitting in the living room with Mikumo serving him warm tea. It's already way past midnight and like he thought, everyone is already asleep. Although…

"Why the hell didn't he tell me that I'll be staying in a girls' dorm?"

He asked nobody in particular while his eyebrow twitches in annoyance. Of course, the first thing Mikumo mentioned when interrogating him earlier was that this is currently an all female dormitory.

The two of them sighs when they realize that they've been had. Nothing that they could do about it though, not that Mikumo care. Kazumi doesn't look like someone who would try anything bad. After all, this is an arrangement made by Lady M and both Kaname and Arad don't seem to have any problem with it since they did point him here. The two decided to take things in strides.

"So Captain Shinomiya…"

"Call me Kazumi. I'm not much for formalities plus we'll be living together for a while so just call me Kazumi."

"Then Kazumi, you may call me Mikumo. There is no particular house rule here. Each room has their own bathroom so we don't have to share and that's it. I only recently moved in too so it would be better to ask Kaname if you have any question."

Kazumi nodded. It was then that his stomach rumbled, reminding Kazumi that he hadn't had dinner yet.

"Uhh, do you have anything in the fridge? I haven't eaten anything since that fried jellyfish we got on the way to Elysion."

Mikumo chuckled and lead him to the kitchen. She told Kazumi where everything is while checking the fridge. Kazumi is impressed with the quality of the appliances and they are all well-maintained.

"It appears that we have used up our stock but there should be something left around here. You can cook?"

"Somewhat."

Nothing fancy really. It is just a hobby of his, or a way to remember old times. He hadn't cooked anything lately due to being busy but he used to cook for everyone back in the days and he sometimes still cook for Carol whenever they have the opportunity to get together to reminisce about old times.

Kazumi peeked over Mikumo's shoulder to check out what is available in the fridge. There are some tomato, eggs, and fish. He also began checking the cabinet and is actually surprised to find some rice. There are also some basic spices in there. Kazumi start by cooking some rice first.

"I'm actually surprised that you have rice here even if it's not much."

Mikumo blinked and look at Kazumi as if he had just said something unusual.

"We have rice there?"

"…how can you not know the content of your own cabinet?"

"Only Kaname and Makina can cook something edible."

Mikumo admitted while looking away in slight embarrassment.

"Hee… It's kinda unexpected… or I should've expected it. Kaname-san looks dependable and kinda like a housewife. She takes care of things like briefing and stuff, right?"

"Yes. What about you? I didn't expect that you can cook."

Mikumo's question brought a smile to Kazumi as he remembers how he first learned how to cook. It was something long ago, back when he still lived with his mother. He never knew his father but he remembers his mother perfectly. She was the one who taught him how to cook. At first, he just wanted to help her in the kitchen but then he grew fond of it. It is more because he can spend time with his only family that way rather than enjoying cooking itself and even now he still cook from time to time to remember her.

"Just something I pick up along the way. Anyway, are you hungry? I can make enough for two servings."

"I'm curious. Show me how good you are."

"Hehehe, very well."

Mikumo continue to watch as Kazumi gets fired up and began cooking. The violet haired woman had been making an effort to connect more with her friends after the final battle against Roid. But never in her imagination had she ever imagined sharing a place with a man she barely knows. She would've made a great fuss about this if she was remotely normal but Mikumo is not a normal woman.

For starters, she's a young adult whose actual age is only three years old. An artificial life form, a clone made from ancient Protoculture DNA. Nothing matters for her as long as she can sing. With all that taken into consideration, normal is not exactly a word that can be used to describe her. That is why she can easily accept the new arrangement if it is what's necessary for her to continue singing. Plus Arad and Kaname knew and seem to be fine with the arrangement. Mikumo would trust their judgement if nothing else.

Little did they know that their meeting is just the beginning of a new episode in galactic history.

* * *

 **Episode 2 shows some other changes. Kazumi will keep using his VF-25F and now he and Mikumo will be staying in the renovated girls' dorm. Of course, what Arad and Kaname had not told Mikumo and the rest which will be revealed in the next episode is that the rest of the boys, which include chuck, Arad and Hayate, will also move in due to security concerns. Reina and Makina will too. Chuck of course still have Ragnyanyan to worry about so he's the only non-permanent resident. That's all the noticeable changes... and that Kazumi is a lucky bastard. Fortunately for Mikumo and himself, Kazumi is an adult man who already had some action so he's not bothered at all when Mikumo flashed him but her own lack of reaction does worry him.**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: A New Day in Ragna**

-The day after-

Kazumi yawned as he slowly woke up from his sleep. He stretched his body before jumping out of his bed. His hair is still a little disheveled after just waking up. He looked around a little and wondered why he is in an unfamiliar room until he remembers that he'd just moved in to Ragna.

His room is still bare having only a single bed, a desk, chair, terminal, and a wardrobe. He hadn't unpacked yet. It's not like he has much belonging anyway since his mission took him to so many places. The closest to a permanent living arrangement he has is a ship's bunk beds. Though considering this will be a long term assignment, he should get more things for his room.

Kazumi look at his watch and it shows that it's five in the morning. That means he didn't oversleep, more like he lack sleep but it's normal for him. Kazumi throw his bag onto his bed and began rummaging through it to find his sportswear. He quickly change and head down to the first floor, eager to start his morning run as well as getting to know Ragna more. To his surprise, he's not alone when he got to the front door.

"Ara, Kazumi, going for a morning run?"

"Mikumo? Yeah, I am. You too?"

"Walkure always need to keep their stamina up. We are not a normal idol group. We don't just sing on stage but also in the middle of the battlefield."

Kazumi nodded in understanding. He had seen a few records of Walkure's concerts, the Waccines live or something. He has to admit it is something else. They literally go around the battlefield while singing. It's very dangerous. He knew he won't find any idol group more daring than Walkure. It takes a lot to sing when under fire from berserk valkyries and Zentran. Of course, the Walkure needs to be in top physical condition. You need a lot of stamina to pull off what they do. According to records, some former member quit because they simply couldn't take the pressure.

Currently Mikumo is wearing a blue and white track jersey and a black track pants. Kazumi thought that Mikumo is someone who would look good wearing any kind of clothes. Then again, she's a beautiful idol so it is natural for her to look good. She put on a pair of white track shoes which Kazumi followed by wearing his own and the two head out jogging before the sun rise.

"So you do this every morning?"

Kazumi ask, wanting to know a little more about his charge. His first impression of her is of someone similar to Sheryl Nome; Eye-catching and like being the center of attention. Sheryl is a confident woman and like to take charge and being in control, well, that's the impression he got when he watched her interaction with Alto in Ouroboros. But Mikumo is slowly proving to be quite different from Sheryl.

He doesn't know much about any of the Walkure other than from their mission logs and records. He had been busy and Brisingr Globular Cluster was systems away from his usual area. He doesn't even know half their songs! To be fair he was a Sheryl fan before but he stopped being a fan after getting to know her during the incident in Ouroboros and start being her friend instead. It's quite different when you look at an idol as a fan and then as a friend.

"Yes. I need to keep my stamina up. Avoiding gunshots can be tiring especially if you frequently run with high-heeled shoes."

Kazumi chuckled. He had tried that once when he was younger while wearing his mother's heels. The things kids do out of curiosity. It hurts quite a lot if you're not used to it. Remembering it again now made him want to laugh at his own silliness.

"I know what you mean. I tried putting one on once. How you girls manage to wear that all day almost everyday still puzzles me."

Mikumo chuckled but said nothing more. Kazumi decided to just follow Mikumo who already has a set route for her morning jog. To his disappointment, they didn't talk after that. Kazumi doesn't know what to talk about and Mikumo, as he had come to realize, does not talk very much. She's not socially inept per se. She just doesn't talk when there's nothing to talk about.

'Definitely different from Sheryl.'

Kazumi thought. The two of them jog for more than two hours before returning back to the form. Kazumi got a good view of Ragna along the way and even passed through Ragnyannyan where the male pilots of the Delta platoon lives, and the place he should be staying in. He really need to have a word with Arad about their living arrangement. While Mikumo is one thing, he's sure the rest of the girls living in the dorm, apart from Kaname since he's sure she's in on this, will have a thing or two to say about the whole thing.

After they came back, Kazumi and Mikumo return to their respective room, which not surprisingly is next to each other, and took a bath. He put on his Chaos uniform once he is done which is actually just putting on a jacket over his usual clothes. His outfir consists of a black pants and brown boots with a white shirt. His jacket is black with Chaos' emblem on its left sleeve and he wore it unzipped.

Once he exited the room, he met Mikumo again who had changed into her own uniform. The two of them head downstairs for breakfast. When they entered the dining room, Kazumi head to the kitchen to make something. He remembered there are still some ingredients left to make a light breakfast. An omelette and sausage would have to do for now until they can go shopping.

It doesn't take long for Kazumi to finish cooking a light breakfast. He fortunately found several slices of bread and enough butter that he used to make a toast for them both. It doesn't even take them ten minutes to finish the whole thing and depart for Macross Elysion.

Arad and Kaname have some explaining to do.

* * *

"I'm serious, I saw them when I woke up this morning!"

The familiar voice of a certain young member of Walkure was heard in a corridor in Macross Elysion yelling something to her two constant companions.

"But this is Mikumo-san we're talking about. Are you sure?"

"Maybe you're still sleepy and you just think that she went out with someone?"

"Mou! Why don't you believe me?!"

""Well, we're talking about Mikumo-san, right?""

The usual triangle trio of Hayate Immelman, Mirage Farina Jenius and Freyja Wion can be seen together heading to the briefing room in Elysion. This conversation started when Freyja claimed that she saw Mikumo that morning walking out of their dorm with a man with raven hair. Hayate and Mirage doesn't believe her, mostly because they can't believe that Mikumo would even know any other male outside the Delta platoon well enough to have him waiting for her.

The mysterious venus is a lone wolf, something that Mirage is very aware about with how frequently she ditched her during undercover missions. Mikumo might not be anti-social but she is not buddy-buddy with anyone outside Walkure. The closest she has to friends outside Walkure is the Delta platoon and the only male she could even remotely call friend are Arad, Hayate, and Chuck so hearing that an unknown male was seen walking with her is… frankly unbelievable to them.

"Maybe it's him."

""Him?""

Both Mirage and Hayate look at Freyja who looks as if she had come to a realization.

"The new pilot!"

The trio paused at Freyja's conclusion. Mirage and Hayate gave the Walkure member a deadpan look as if saying 'seriously?' which is understandable considering what they knew of Mikumo. While it is a possibility since they know the new pilot is assigned specifically for her, they have their doubt since Mikumo have a tendency to ditch her caretaker, mostly Mirage.

"That's impossible. We're talking about that Mikumo here. She barely talks to us and you're saying that she went out with the new pilot?"

Mirage nodded, agreeing with Hayate's conclusion. It's unthinkable. Though maybe not so much since the new pilot is supposed to be her dedicated bodyguard but from how Freyja put it they appear to be friendly enough to run at the same pace which made Mirage doubt this possibility. Mikumo still ditches her wherever they went on missions so there's no way Mikumo could suddenly be friendly with a newcomer.

Which is why what they saw when they entered the briefing room is enough to shock them.

Standing beside Mikumo is a man with medium length raven hair with pale skin that makes him seem like he's used to cold climate. He has blue eyes with a scar over his right eye and is roughly as tall as Messer. He is also well built like the former Delta 2. His Chaos jacket is also different because it is definitely custom since it is black and their uniform doesn't normally come in that color.

All in all, precisely the kind of man that Freyja described and he's standing right next to Mikumo.

"Ahh, you guys finally arrived. Guess we can start with the introduction. This is Captain Kazumi Shinomiya."

"Yo."

The newly introduced Kazumi casually greeted them with a simple raised hand and a small grin.

"See, I told you that he's real!"

Freyja grinned with satisfaction at Hayate and Mirage's surprised expression, Mirage is especially surprised to find out that Freyja is right, considering how Mikumo usually treated her when they are partnered together during missions. Hayate's surprise though immediately disappeared and turn into an annoyed glare. He's still not happy that they are replacing Messer but he will be professional about it considering what's at stake.

They waited for the rest of the Walkure and Delta platoon to arrive before they start the briefing and introduction. Kazumi is waiting patiently in a corner somewhere while texting Carol. He told her about his first day in Ragna, though only the general idea and of course he will not mention about the incident with Mikumo when he first arrived at the dorm. That is one secret he'll bring to the grave with him.

After texting Carol, Kazumi observe the members of the team currently present and he can guess a bit about the dynamic in the team's relationship. There is something definitely going on between Freyja Wion, Mirage Jenius, and Hayate Immellmann. They definitely look comfortable together. Arad and Kaname are the leader duo and they seem to have a good professional relationship though he wondered about their personal relationship.

Then Chuck Mustang came in, arriving just barely in time once Kazumi checked his watch, followed by Nakajima Makina and Reina Prowler. Chuck joined Hayate and Mirage while Freyja walked up to Reina and Makina. The Walkure and Delta platoon members lined up together in front of Arad after they greet each other which signaled the start of the meeting. Kazumi noticed that Mikumo is not standing with them and is instead leaning on a wall not far to the side just like him.

"Everyone, you have all heard about the decision made by the higher ups about sending us of the Delta platoon a new member to serve as bodyguard for Mikumo in light of her status as the Star Singer. Our new member had just arrived yesterday and will now introduce himself to all of you."

Arad said in a formal tone unlike how he spoke with him yesterday. It reminds Kazumi of Ozma a bit as he step up and introduce himself, standing in front of Arad and giving everyone a salute.

"I'm Captain Shinomiya Kazumi. I'll be joining you all from now on. I hope we can get along. Ohh and there's no need for formalities with me when we're not in combat. You can call me Kazumi, Shinomiya, or whatever it is you are comfortable with."

"Now, with that covered, do you have anything you want to say to your new squadmates Captain?"

"Nothing for now but… you said you will explain once everyone is gathered so here we are."

Arad turn to Kaname and nod. Walkure's leader then step forward to take over for Arad in discussing the topic Kazumi came to ask them about. Kazumi noticed that Mikumo had lifted her head slightly, signaling that she's paying attention to what they'll be talking about.

"As everyone knows, due to recent development, security had been increased several fold for us members of the Walkure. Orders had come from Lady M herself that due to security concern, Walkure members are no longer allowed to live separately and must stay at the dorm which had recently been renovated."

Kazumi could hear whispers coming from the members of Walkure and Delta. He heard them whispering that they didn't hear anything about this. Aparently this is news to them too as much as it is to him. Though Kazumi also heard Makina whispering 'so that's why we are moved to the dorm' to Reina.

"With the renovation complete, Lady M had instructed that the rest of the Walkure members are to move in followed by the rest of the Delta platoon members so they can perform their duty of protecting Walkure 24/7, and yes, that means the dorm is now mixed and Captain Shinomiya was the first to move in."

Kaname concluded. Kazumi mentally count to three while waiting for their reaction.

"""EEEEEhhhhhhhhhh?!"""

The girls and boys of Walkure and Delta platoon exclaimed in shock after they registered what Kaname had just informed them. Kazumi and Mikumo though did not react and are just happy that they got an explanation, one that made an actual sense. Kazumi had checked out the dorm. That place had been made into a fortress after all, and he's not joking. He found a hidden panel in his bedroom that contains a gun and some magazines inside. On a side note, that hidden gun is also the one Mikumo used to nearly shot him that night.

"Ahh, I see, so that's how it is."

"I suppose it makes sense to gather everyone in one place."

Mikumo and Kazumi accepted the explanation easily, both nodding to themselves in satisfaction for having received their answer, and a rather sensible one at that.

"Wait a minute, sharing a dorm with… is the higher up serious?!"

Mirage yelled with a blush on her cheek and so does Freyja.

"T-T-That's right! Boys and girls can't share the same roof until they became adults!"

Freyja also argued. Mikumo tilted her head, looking confused at Freyja's argument.

"Is that how it is? But isn't there such a thing as a co'ed dorm?"

Freyja and Mirage look at Mikumo flabbergasted. She's not wrong per se but the dorm they have been staying in has always been a female dorm from the time they moved in and it is common for them to have the boys and girls' living space separate. It is only common sense! That is until they remember that despite her looks and general attitude, she is actually only three years old.

While she is quite intelligent, her common sense is in no way perfect, as Kazumi himself can attest to that. While she knows how society generally works, she was not raised like a normal person and thus such societal norms and beliefs are simply knowledge to her and hold no real meaning unlike those who had been raised with and taught about those norms since they could understand speech.

Such classification as 'female dormitory' is only a knowledge to her so when she informed Kazumi about that fact last night, she is only repeating a knowledge to him and when she received an explanation which can be summed up to 'an order' she immediately dropped the matter without any further thought as if it is a normal thing and dropped the matter without any argument.

Then again, Kazumi is also of the opinion that both Mirage and Freyja are overreacting. Makina and Reina don't look as bothered as those two. Kazumi himself is not bothered by it. He's no longer a hormonal teenager who would be concerned of such a thing, considering he and Carol had shared a living space from time to time. Mirage especially should not be concerned about it considering her age. That is until he noticed how the two of them are looking at the blue haired youth standing in between them.

'Ahh, so that's how it is.'

Kazumi lightly chuckled, knowing what is actually on their mind, though apparently it's not just him who caught on. The pink haired member of Walkure also noticed Freyja and Mirage's look and began to tease them mercilessly.

"Hee, Miramira and Frefre are not being honest. I bet the two of you are actually happy that Hayahaya will be living with us from now on."

Makina said with a playful grin, making the two girls go red. They are so easy to tease, even the serious Mirage would turn into a lovestruck schoolgirl when it comes to Hayate. Beside her, Chuck and reina snickered as they also know the real reason for Mirage and Freyja's outburst. Personally, Reina has no problem with the arrangement. Excluding Kazumi, the Delta platoon is filled with people she would trust with her life. Living together with them is not a problem to her and she knew that Makina has the same opinion and so does Kaname.

She only doesn't trust Kazumi but it's not like she would spent most of her time with him. It would be Mikumo who would spend most, if not all of her time with him. Who knows, maybe in time they can be friends. Mikumo even seem to trust him to a degree already and if Mikumo of all people seem accepting of Kazumi despite only knowing him for a short time then Reina should have no problem with him so she has no objection to this new arrangement.

"What about Ragnyannyan though? I can't just leave the place unattended."

Chuck suddenly said, having thought about the matter for a moment. He brought up a good point. He still has his job in Ragnyannyan which also doubles as the boys' dorm. Arad considered what Chuck said for a bit. This is something he need to think off as it is an order by Lady M herself but it's also true that Chuck can't simply move out of Ragnyannyan like Hayate could. He'll need to bring this up to the higher ups.

"We'll put your situation under consideration. In the mean time, you don't have to move in unless Lady M make it an explicit order. So far she only said that it is necessary precaution but only mentioned that this arrangement isa must for Mikumo and Captain Shinomiya."

Chuck stepped back and nodded in understanding. There doesn't seem to be any more questions or argument… that is until Hayate who had stayed silent while looking at Kazumi stepped forward and spoke.

"I still haven't acknowledged you as part of the Delta platoon."

"…I see, I guess you see me as a replacement for Messer Ihlefeldt."

Hayate glared at him for that comment. Kazumi knew he guessed right from Hayate's reaction. Although Hayate could see the need for a new pilot, he can't just readily accept someone to replace Messer. Kazumi understand his sentiment. After all, he had not been the most friendly after losing the Virgo squadron during the Vajra War. It was only thanks to Carol's pep talk that he did not become a complete arse to his new squadron. She really helped him a lot back then even when he knew she's also hurting inside just like him.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. An order is an order. You just have to deal with it."

Kazumi replied. Hayate would like very much to say a few things to Kazumi but he just grit his teeth and held back. He realized that he wasn't being mature and Kazumi is right. An order is an order. Besides, it's not like anyone is forcing him to be friends with the new pilot.

"…fine."

Kazumi smiled. It will be a while until Hayate would open up to him and they can truly become comrades but things like this do take time. At least Hayate is not acting like him after he lost his squadron, at least until Carol gave him a slap that snapped him out of his funk, and is willing to work together to a degree. He had thought that he would throw a tantrum but he acted more mature than expected for someone his age, or at least more mature than what he expected.

"That's great. I'm not telling you to just suddenly act all buddy-buddy with me so as long as we keep things professional then there will be no problem, right?"

Hayate nodded. He could do that.

"Great. Now that that's settled, I have something to propose. Since Captain Shinomiya had just transferred and will be working with us from now on, how about a mock battle tomorrow?"

Arad suddenly proposed. This got the attention of the Delta platoon.

"A mock battle?"

Chuck questioned.

"The captain will be our comrade from now on. It's better if you know how he flies, right?"

"Hee, that sounds interesting."

And Hayate seems to be all for it. Kazumi doesn't mind though. It's true that they need to know how they each fly so they can work together as a team. Plus it's a chance for Kazumi to see how good the fabled Delta platoon is. If they are anything like the legendary Skulls then it would be an interesting match.

"That's good. I'm also curious to see how good they are. I'm all for it."

"Then it's settled. But since we have an odd number here, one of us can't participate to leave things even."

"Then I have an idea for that."

Kazumi grinned.

* * *

 **Some gradual changes that will change the overall story and stuff. This episode has more changes than the last two so it took some time. Kazumi will be flying against the Delta platoon soon but this time with a VF-25F instead of a VF-31. This means it will take some time to rewrite because of the different spec and equipments.**

 **alexwu704: I think it's inevitable that Kazumi will walk in on Mikumo with her habit so I figured I'd get it out of the way. That's what I thought last time too when I first made the scene.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: I honestly doubt Mikumo would give the cliche reaction and neither will Kazumi. In Mikumo's case, it's because I doubt she has much of a sense of shame because she wouldn't have developed one being only 3 years old and I doubt she's even taught about some minor societal norms other than the important ones in order to have her blend in with society while in Kazumi's case, Mikumo won't be the first woman he sees in the nude nor the second.**

 **Guest: Must've missed that one.**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4:Battle Start**

"Are you sure about fighting all three of them?"

Kazumi and Mikumo left Macross Elysion with Kazumi sporting a satisfied smile. He had just challenged the whole Delta platoon sans Arad to a mock battle. Hayate seems unsatisfied, probably thinking that he's looking down on them, but this is perfect for Kazumi.

There's nothing like flying together or against each other for pilots to get to know each other. Arad seems to understand this and allowed him to fight alone. Plus Arad knows his history. Not to sound arrogant but Kazumi knew he is one of the best pilot around. Maybe not at the level of Max and Millia Jenius at their prime but he is sure he could give them a good fight in their current level in a one-on-one dogfight, though those two in their prime is another matter entirely.

"I've faced worse… maybe. Besides, I want to see how good they are anyway. The Delta flight is currently revered as the Skull squadron of this generation. I want to see if they're as good as rumor say."

The Skull squadron, a legendary squadron from the first space war led by the legendary ace pilot Roy Focker and then by Maximillian Jenius. The legendary squadron was revered as the best of the best consisting of aces including the famous Ichijou Hikaru. The last time a squad bears the name Skull Squadron, one of their own can be said to end the Vajra War before going missing, eerily similar to what happened to Ichijou Hikaru.

Now Delta platoon is revered to be on the same level as the previous Skull squadrons. Having fought together with Frontier SMS' Skull squadron, Kazumi wants to personally see if the Delta pilots are on the same level as the Frontier Skulls.

"I can guarantee that they're good enough, captain."

"But if you still want to test them then it's fine with me."

Kazumi and Mikumo stopped when they were greeted by Arad and Kaname walking together behind them. Kazumi chuckled. Those two reminds him of Ozma Lee and Catherine Glass. Arad and Kaname looks like a more easy-going version of the pair. In that manner, Hayate reminded him of Saotome Alto with rather similar temperament while on duty but that's just his first impression of the boy. Meanwhile he's had no impression of Mirage Farina Jenius and Chuck Mustang yet. Well, there is some resemblance between Mirage and Miria but Miria in her later years is not as stiff as the young Jenius.

"Hey Mikumo…"

Kazumi was about to ask Mikumo something but she had suddenly disappeared. Kazumi look around but he can't find her anywhere. She had suddenly disappeared. Even Arad and Kaname seem surprised and they are looking at his direction. They should've noticed Mikumo slipping away.

"…she's gone."

Kazumi look around to find signs of where she went but to his embarrassment, he couldn't find her. He let his guard down for a second and she disappeared. He turn back to Arad and Kaname who simply sighed as they knew Mikumo and her tendency.

"I'm surprised that she didn't ditch you earlier."

"Earlier? Is this something usual?"

Kazumi asked, a bit perplexed that this is something they appear to be used to.

"Mikumo has a tendency to ditch her partner during missions and act alone. Not only in mission but she also disappear after each practice session if we don't have anything planned."

"Geh… so she's the loner type. Well, I should've already guessed that. Any idea where she might ran off to?"

Arad and Kaname shook their head. Kazumi sighs as he scratched his head. It looks like he has a troublesome charge. How is he supposed to keep an eye on her if she like to ditch her bodyguard, and do so without him noticing. True he's not on full alert but for her to slip away so easily without him noticing is actually impressive.

"I guess I've been lucky she hadn't ditched me earlier. I should go look for her."

"Now just wait a minute Shinomiya."

Arad stopped him before he could run off to look for Mikumo. Although they should've let him go, Arad is sure that Mikumo would be fine. She's capable of self defense and Ragna is relatively safe for now. He's sure that Kazumi could leave her be for a while and they would know if anything were to happen.

"She'll just be around Ragna so you should come with us for a drink. Consider this as your welcome party."

Arad put his hand around Kazumi's neck and drag the new pilot with him with Kaname following behind. Since it's already their off time the pair planned to go for a drink or two. Although Arad loves jellyfish and would eat them almost everyday, a bottle of scotch or two is also good once in a while. And there's no better time to drink than when welcoming a new pilot.

Kazumi consider this for a bit. Mikumo managed to give him the slip and if she could do that, finding her won't be easy. But Ragna should be safe enough for her to walk around unsupervised and he knew that every member of Walkure did undergo basic combat training so she could take care of herself.

Besides, he wanted to give her some time to get used to him. They will be working together for a while so he wanted to get along with her or it will be very uncomfortable for the both of them. He can let her go, at least for today. Besides, he could ask Kaname a few things about Mikumo.

Having decided his course of action, Kazumi accepted Arad's invitation. Besides, he could use a drinking buddy other than Carol.

* * *

-Night-

Mikumo ditched Kazumi around four. After that, the idol went around Ragna until she finally went to the cliffside by the sea she frequents when she wants to be alone. There are three things she does when she's there. Singing, swimming, or thinking. Being alone makes her mind clearer as she enjoy her own song.

She had taken off all her clothes when she entered the sea like usual and just float around, skinny dipping being her favorite past time activity other than singing. She wants silence to think and what she's thinking about is the new pilot assigned as her bodyguard, captain Shinomiya Kazumi.

She first met him the day before not far from where she is now actually. She noticed him staring and recognized him as the new pilot. Out of goodwill she offered to show him the way to the command room. She has nothing better to do anyway. And then she heard about the new arrangement from Kaname.

Mikumo will not deny that she thought it to be troublesome but said yes anyway. She was captured once and there's no guarantee that it won't happen again so she agreed to take a bodyguard which is Kazumi. But what she didn't expect is that Kazumi was also sent to live with her, although after a talk with him and some consideration, the arrangement made sense. He will need to stay close to her if he were to be her bodyguard.

Mikumo's impression of Kazumi so far is rather simple. He's someone she can get along with him. She doesn't dislike his presence and he's not annoyingly chatty when he talks to her. He can also cook which is a plus for her. All in all, she can do much worse for a bodyguard, something like an expressionless man in black with shades.

Mikumo is actually looking forward to see how he flies. He's not bad as a person and now she wants to see his skill. He must be good if he got assigned to Delta and as her bodyguard. She can't help but feel excited even if she doesn't show it. A pilot shows their true self when they fly just like a singer does when they sing.

Hayate is wild and energetic and it shows in how he flies. When he flew with Mirage he is calm and confident, showing his trust and perfectly synchronized with her and Mirage is the same way in contrast to her usual rigid flying when she flew alone. If Freyja's singing were to be added to the equation, the three makes it like they own the stage with how the two pilots move with harmony to the melody. It is interesting to watch.

Messer too shows his love of flying when he's in the sky and he looked as if he's dancing. But his last flight showed his feeling beautifully and brought out the best out of both Kaname and Messer. It is the most beautiful and tragic thing Mikumo had ever seen.

So how will Kazumi fly? Mikumo is looking forward to find out.

It was around midnight when Mikumo finally got back. The lights are out and the whole dorm was silent. Again, Mikumo forgot to eat dinner after she swam and she really can't sleep on an empty stomach so she had to get something but not the military ration she usually eat. She quit eating that since Windermere with Kaname usually cooking for them all.

When she was about to enter the kitchen to get a snack though, she noticed that the lights are on. She entered the kitchen expecting either Makina or Reina or most likely Freyja getting a midnight snack. What she saw is unexpected though because it is neither of those three, it's not even Kaname.

She saw Kazumi sleeping on the dining table with a plate of food across him covered with a plastic and a note. He prepared dinner for her and even waited for her to come back but fell asleep on the table instead.

"You're not a bad man, Kazumi."

Mikumo had never had anyone waiting for her when she came back, not even when she moved in. Most of the time, when she came back late, everyone had already gone to sleep. If anyone was up, they are simply getting a midnight snack or something. Kazumi is the first to specifically be waiting for her.

She also noticed that tonight's dinner is not fried rice. It is sandwich. That means Kazumi had bought grocery. It looks good and having tasted Kazumi's cooking the day before she's sure that the taste won't be bad. Mikumo immediately rip off the plastic cover and eat the sandwich. It is a simple food but Mikumo had never tasted sandwich as good as the one she's currently eating.

Mikumo kept watching the sleeping pilot as she eat her dinner. After she's finished, she put the plates in the sink and went back to the table. She thought about going upstairs and leaving Kazumi here but that would be rude of her. He had prepared her dinner and even waited for her. The idol thought about what to do with the sleeping man. She finally decided to carry him to his room. It's the least she could do since he did wait for her and even made her dinner.

Fortunately Mikumo is strong enough to carry him up the stairs. Being part of Walkure is not like being a normal idol. They must always be in peak physical condition and combat-ready just in case. If she were a normal idol, she wouldn't be strong enough to carry Kazumi. But she's not a normal idol so she easily carried him up the stair and to his room which is located beside her own. She took out his key from his pocket and entered the room.

She gently lay him down onto his bed. As she look around the room, she noticed that it's still bare with two sizable boxes sitting in a corner waiting to be opened. It seems he hadn't unpacked yet. Mikumo yawned. She's also tired and it's about time she went to sleep. She stood up and went to the door, giving Kazumi one last glance before leaving his room.

"Goodnight, Kazumi."

Mikumo said as she left his room and went back to her own. Yes, she could do worse for a bodyguard. That night, Mikumo went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

-Macross Elysion hangar-

"Are you sure you don't want to switch to a Siegfried captain? The 25 is a good unit and yours have been upgraded for better performance but…"

"It's fine. She's been with me for years and had not let me down even against newer units."

Kazumi said to the mechanic in charge of his unit as it rose from its storage compartment under the hangar. It is a unit that had stayed with him through numerous battles since his harvamal days. It is a black and red colored VF-25S equipped with Tornado pack, a commander unit that was assigned to him when he became a major and led an elite squadron in Harvamal. Though he was demoted into lieutenant due to his actions on Ouroboros, the unit was not taken away from him and he took it with him when he quit and joined Chaos, after cashing in on some favors of course.

The unit holds a lot of memory to him, both good and bad. He had done things he was not proud of with it when he led the Ghost squadron of Harvamal but he also used it to help his friends defeat commander Todoh and stop his plan to mess with time. Through it all, the unit had never failed him. Though he knew he will have to switch to a new model eventually to keep up with newer units, he will keep using it until he can't anymore.

Carol had always told him that he can be sentimental from time to time.

The chief mechanic sighs but he will not argue with the ace pilot. It's not the first time he met a pilot who has an attachment to their unit and the unit does appear to have experienced a lot of combat. He had done the needed maintenance because the 25S appeared to have been delivered to them right after a battle. The machine is quite impressive. It has been customized to be able to keep up somewhat with the newer units.

"We've finished the maintenance. That's one hell of a 25 you got there captain."

"Thanks. I was worried you guys wouldn't make it in time. I had a run-in with a Lucifer right before I came here so it's not in the best shape. So she's ready to go?"

"Aye, she's ready to go. So I heard you'll be facing the other members of Delta except major Moulders. I thought we would never see something like that again since the lieutenant's passing."

"Lieutenant Ihlefelt, right? I heard that he's good. Well I hope I won't disappoint then."

Kazumi jump into the cockpit of his Messiah and put on his helmet. He did a final system check and found that everything is fine. He was worried that the maintenance crew couldn't finish the maintenance on time due to the extensive customization the unit underwent, courtesy of Aisha Blanchett. She could get overboard when working on a valkyrie.

"System all green. Kazumi Shinomiya, ready to launch."

Kazumi said as the gate in front of him opened, revealing a launch course and the blue sky of Ragna.

* * *

-Bridge-

"I'd never thought I'd see something like this again since Messer passed away."

Arad mused as he bite on his favorite snack while watching the other members of Delta platoon taking off starting from Hayate and the others and ending with Kazumi whose unit is now being brought onto the launch course.

"What, your ace pilot beating all three of them at the same time? Shinomiya can certainly do that."

Ernst Johnson, the captain of Macross Elysion is feeling excited. There's betting going around the bridge on who will be the last one standing. Arad and Johnson bet on Kazumi of course though there's a lot who also bet on Hayate. The blue haired boy had become an ace pilot of the Delta flight having bested the famed White Knight of Darwent in the first battle of Ragna and his subsequent success but his enemy is also someone who can equal the White Knight in terms of skill though not many is privy to that information.

Emerging from the hangar and onto the launch course is Kazumi's bright red VF-25S Tornado pack and on the unit's back is the emblem of a black raven spreading its wings. It is an eye-catching unit with its bright red color but the color has another meaning…

In another part of the great battleship, in Walkure's practice room, the five members of Walkure stare intently at the screen as Kazumi's unit was brought up.

"It's bright red."

Freyja commented, voicing the opinion of everyone on the bridge and her fellow Walkure.

"That's the captain's personal color. He said it is good for attracting enemy attention."

Makina explained the reasoning behind the color. Of course, the explanation Kazumi gave is much longer but Makina summarized it for Freyja into one sentence. While the rest of the Walkure began talking about the small match, Mikumo never once took her eyes off the screen. She watched as Kazumi take off with his valkyrie.

There's a reason why his machine is all red and other than the one Makina stated that Mikumo heard amongst the Chaos staff taking care of her before Walkure found out about her origin. It is about a certain special operative who flies with black and red wings, one of the top pilots of Chaos. There is a rumor about the pilot flying a red unit with raven emblem and they spoke about him in whispers. But she did overheard one thing when they spoke of that ace pilot, a word that sounds like an ominous moniker.

"Bloodraven."

* * *

 **This took a while since I've been focusing on other stories and not as long as I would've liked but I wanted to update this today because it's Mikumo's birthday! I would've done a special chapter to celebrate the occasion but I don't have the time for that so please forgive me with this update. On another note, this is a month filled with Mikumo goodness! Earlier this month we get the summer even in Uta Macross featuring the song 'Walkure wa uragiranai' with the featured costume for the first part being Kaname's swimsuit but I have guessed that the second part will give us Mikumo in her glorious sexy swimsuit! And I was right! I used up all my gacha to get that costume and I got it right on the deay it was released! Now we have Mikumo's birthday in the middle of the month and Macross Delta movie blu-ray will be released at the end of the month. It's glorious!**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry that this is not the dogfight chapter but I promise that we'll get a full battle in the next one and Kazumi won't have it easy because he is still using the VF-25S. I had thought about giving him a YF-29 customized by Aisha but I had already mentioned a 25 in the previous chapters. Ohh and if I mentioned that it's a 25F before then I'll apologize and fix it later because he's piloting the S type.**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: Raven's Wings**

Kazumi checked out all his weaponry before engaging the Delta platoon. His gunpod had been loaded with paint rounds and the beam from his Tornado pack cannons had been set to non-lethal for training purpose. With everything set, he prepare himself to engage the Delta platoon.

[The match will start when the two teams fly past each other. Everyone, I wish you all good luck.]

Arad's voice came from the comms. Everyone reply with 'yes' in each of their own way. Kazumi finally see the three fighters of Delta platoon with a VF-31C in the center bearing the number 4, Mirage Jenius' previous number before becoming Delta 2. Aside from the basic gray and white of the Siegfried, she uses dull red as her personal color. To her left is the recon-type VF-31E with orange coloring, Chuck Mustang's unit. Last of the three is a VF-31J. It is the most distinctive of the three units with its dual coloring of blue and black. Not only that, but the unit also has an emblem on its back, the emblem of a horned knight.

Kazumi recalls what he had read about Hayate Immelman. He lost his first unit in the first battle of Ragna before using the deceased Messer Ihlefelt's VF-31F to engage and best Windermere's White Knight in aerial combat. It became his personal unit until the second battle of Ragna where his VF-31J was rebuilt and he added Messer Ihlefeld's personal color to his own and made his own emblem.

These guys have interesting history indeed. Kazumi grinned and push the thruster to its limit, surpassing the speed of the standard VF-25 as the two teams passed by each other. The Delta platoon members were surprised by the speed of the supposedly older and inferior unit but since they have passed each other so that means the battle has begun so Mirage issued her order to Hayate and Chuck.

"All units, format…"

Before Mirage could issue a command, a rain of paintball bullets and stun beams already showered them as they saw Kazumi's unit flying right above them upside down with gunpod in hand and cannons aimed at them.

"How did he make that turn so fast?!"

Chuck cried out in disbelief as he threw his 31E to the side to avoid getting hit, a move followed by Hayate and Mirage. Those who are observing them are impressed though.

Kazumi deployed his unit's legs and using its thrust, changed direction and then transformed back to fighter mode. It roughly mimics how a person would run into a wall and then jump off them to the opposite direction using their feet as springs. That's how he managed to turn so fast, especially with the aid of the Tornado pack's additional thrusters.

The time between him passing them and him shooting at them took only a split second.

His shots too have great accuracy as at least one side of the wing of each unit was hit by his paintballs and lasers. His fighter spun and he is again in an upright position now performing a dive.

"He's good."

Hayate admitted. The other two agreed. Kazumi began turning around and prepare to engage them head on. Mirage orders them to disperse while she became the bait. Hayate and Chuck flies away from her while Mirage went straight for Kazumi.

But Kazumi did not aim for Mirage like she had hoped. The red fighter instead suddenly rolls past Mirage and aim for Chuck at high speed, keeping up with the more advanced unit thanks to his extra equipment's additional thrusters.

"First is taking out the sensor. No hard feelings Chuck!"

"Ehh, he's going after me?"

Chuck tries to shake him off but Kazumi skillfully follow his every movement with relative ease. Mirage and Hayate had turned around though and are now on their way to help Chuck. Kazumi take some pot shots that are not really meant to shoot Chuck down but nevertheless shoot quite accurately. After fifteen seconds of trying to shake Kazumi off, Hayate and Mirage finally arrives.

The duo opened fire at Kazumi. Seeing them behind him, Kazumi suddenly transform his VF into its battroid mode in upside-down position and engaged its thruster. The sudden transformation and change in course again caught Hayate and Mirage off guard. They turn their planes downward.

Only to be met by a hail of bullets from Kazumi's unit in gerwalk mode flying downward with its back to the sea below.

* * *

"He's got some moves."

Arad commented. In fact, he's more than impressed. Kazumi is still playing with them. From his position, he could've shot them in critical points such as the cockpit or the whole body but he didn't. It would be too fast to end the match. He's still warming up and getting a feel on how his subordinates fight. He's probing them.

But many of his techniques are…

"Daring… or maybe suicidal."

Kaname concluded as she observes how Kazumi fly. All the movements he did are dangerous with how much G pressure he must've experienced considering the older unit he's using. Plus transforming and flying like he did… the way he uses the transformation capability of the VFs is marvelous but…

"Shinomiya-san's wind… it feels different from everyone else."

Freyja said. She's worried that Hayate and Mirage might not be able to defeat him. She can feel his wind. It is powerful, a veritable tempest that could blow away everything in his path. He is very different from the White Knight but in no way inferior. Kazumi is like an unstoppable tempest, and she's afraid that both Hayate and Mirage will be blown away by the storm.

That's why…

 _"Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara_

 _Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara."_

As Freyja started singing, Makina and Reina are at the back trying to find out something about Kazumi. It is clear that he's a pilot of a very high caliber but none of them had heard of him even amongst Chaos member, though that's more because he works in the main HQ far from Ragna and rumors and talks from there rarely reach the branch offices. Reina is currently searching their database for information on Kazumi Shinomiya.

While Freyja is fixated on the duo of Mirage and Hayate and both Makina and Reina trying to find out about Kazumi, Mikumo's eyes never once left the red raven. Each turn, each maneuver, each shot, Mikumo never once diverted her eyes from the red raven's dance of the sky.

She was curious about the man who is assigned as her bodyguard and wanted to see for herself what kind of person he is. And so she does. What others see as suicidal and risky moves, she saw it as the moves of someone who is used to be alone. Mikumo could see it. Those moves, he is used to fighting alone and taking great risks. What does it say about the man named Kazumi?

* * *

 _'Bara bara ni kudakeru hodo maiagare_

 _Hikisakareta kioku no hatenaki tsubasa.'_

"Ehh… this voice?"

"Freyja?"

Mirage and Hayate heard her voice. It's a warning to them, a warning that Kazumi is strong… and an encouragement. That even if their opponent is strong, she believes that they can overcome him. Hayate and Mirage nodded to each other and as if their minds had become one, their flight pattern changed.

Inside his cockpit, Kazumi grinned. He also heard Freyja Wion's voice and also noticed the change in flight pattern of the two units engaging him.

"There it is. Finally getting serious huh? Then show me what you got, Hayate Immelman, Freyja Wion, Mirage Farina Jenius!"

Kazumi cried out in excitement as he began to take them seriously. Hayate and Mirage's shots are getting closer to hitting him and only his pinpoint manipulation of his thrusters allowed him to remain unscatched but he doesn't know how long he can keep it up. He is also starting to need more effort to keep up his accuracy as the duo's evasive skill seems to increase with Freyja's support.

 _'Ano hi katariatta koto_

 _Itsumo waraiaeta koto_

 _Yomiageru hi made tachiagaru dake.'_

Moments before his unit hits water, Kazumi change to fighter mode and pass by them as he suddenly fly upward. Hayate and Mirage pull their controller as they're about to hit water and managed to level themselves before they plunge into the sea. Kazumi meanwhile is looping above them and the two of them answered in kind and begin to ascend.

As they once again came face-to-face, the duo opened fire while Kazumi did his best to dodge and only return fire sparingly. When the duo and Kazumi passed by each other, the raven point his beam cannons backward and fired. The duo dispersed as Kazumi did another sharp turn using Gerwalk mode to go after them. But his path was blocked by Chuck who's now facing him while Mirage and Hayate comes around.

 _'Kowashite motto motto boku wo kanjite_

 _Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka_

 _Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero.'_

"You're not just fighting the two of them!"

Chuck yelled and unleash a hail of bullets at him. Kazumi kept his calm as he move his control gently, avoiding the bullets by mere inches. Kazumi got a lock on Chuck and was about to pull the trigger when he noticed that both Hayate and Mirage are already onto him. Cutting his engine and using the small side thrusters for sharp turning, Kazumi avoid the converging fire and reengage his thrusters as he deployed his left arm and grab hold of his gunpod, pointing it at Chuck.

Chuck barely noticed the incoming attack and attempted to evade but Kazumi had pulled the trigger and he is a good shot. Kazumi almost repaint the whole unit with how much paint bullets he shot at Chuck before he turn back to fighter mode and flew away.

"That's one down."

Kazumi turn his attention back to Mirage and Hayate who are pursuing him from behind, each of them now very cautious of the ace pilot after getting a bit used to fighting him from their brief exchanges. Kazumi saw that the two Siegfrieds are getting closer.

"They're getting closer? The upgraded engine and Tornado pack should've allowed me to keep up with the Siegfrieds but they're getting faster!"

Kazumi was surprised but then he remembered a little fact about the VF-31 units, especially the one used by the Delta platoon.

"The Fold Wave System! When exposed to Walkure's song, the fold wave system will gradually increase the unit's performance! That's why even when there is no case of Var outbreak, should the Delta platoon be deployed for anything, the Walkure can still support them through their song."

Kazumi recalled that little mechanical tidbit even as he dodged a coordinated shot from both Mirage and Hayate. While initially the difference in unit performance doesn't show, it's starting to change now with Freyja giving her support to Hayate and Mirage.

 _'Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara_

 _Togire togire hametsu no hate ni_

 _Kiseki wo yobisamase… tozasareta sora he.'_

Hayate and Mirage roll over each other as they fired on Kazumi but the ace pilot still has little problem evading their shots though it's starting to get harder with each shot he dodged. While the duo knew that they're gradually pushing him now compared to before Freyja's inclusion, it's apparently still not enough to shoot him down.

"Tch, he's very good. It's like fighting Messer all over again."

"I can see why HQ sent him. He's not to be underestimated. Hayate, we must treat him like how we fight the White Knight."

"Roger!"

Flanking Kazumi from the left and right, Hayate and Mirage fired at him. Kazumi cut his engine and use the front thrusters to avoid them. Of course, even if they're parallel to each other and they missed, none of their bullets hit the other. Kazumi noticed that there's a certain synergy between them.

Mirage and Hayate turn around. But it was only Hayate who is coming straight at him. The blue and black VF turn into gerwalk mode and Hayate pull the trigger. Suddenly Kazumi is also under fire from behind him. He had expected it and the duo is now trapping him from both sides in gerwalk mode. Their shots are also much harder to dodge now. Now he is starting to struggle just to dodge them.

Kazumi tried to escape through the opening but somehow Hayate read his movement and was already there.

"They're… good. And they're not even using the wings of light."

Kazumi muttered to himself, impressed by the duo's teamwork that is beginning to push him to go all out. Instead of feeling worried though, Kazumi grinned even wider. It's been a while since he had had a battle between ace pilots like this.

 _'Tobikau musuu no kankaku no naka de_

 _Hontou no jibun sae mo nakushiteshimau_

 _Mienai fuan no shuuchu hoka ni_

 _Tachinokoru no wa yowasa mitomeru tsuyosa'_

Kazumi is truly an ace pilot, Hayate and Mirage thought at the same time. He could dodge hails of bullets from multiple sides even as they try to contain him. Hayate and Mirage are much better than they were before but they still couldn't land a hit on the bright red unit, though they felt that with each miss, they are getting closer to actually hitting him.

The two of them had learnt to be patient, to be calm and try to read his movement, the flow of his wind. Even a storm will eventually die down and that's the opportunity they're patiently waiting for. Hayate who's more used to reading the wind would anticipate where he would dodge while Mirage will cover the other side so he won't suddenly turn and escape their barrage.

Kazumi suddenly cut his engine, spin his plane until it's upside-down, turn into gerwalk mode. Hayate had seen him did very sharp turns using the mode changes to his advantage. Before Kazumi could complete his move, Hayate had already signaled Mirage and the Jenius got into position. Once Kazumi turn into fighter mode and escaped, he's met by Mirage's unit in battroid mode firing at him.

 _'Moshimo boku jyanakattara_

 _Moshimo kimi jyanakattara_

 _Konna kimochi sae shirazu ni ita ne'_

The three of them have a peculiar relationship in and out of the battlefield. Somehow, Hayate, Freyja, and Mirage had become inseparable from each other. It is funny considering how they met, especially Hayate and Mirage. But now it's very rare to see the three of them not together. They are always together like all three of them are one.

Which is why their teamwork is not only top-notch but Kazumi almost considered it phenomenal. The two pilots by themselves are formidable but not above his skill but together and enhanced by whatever power Freyja's song gave them allowed them to push him to his limits just to keep up to the point that he considered replacing his unit to a newer one.

Kazumi is starting to struggle. It is very different after all. Fighting Mirage and Hayate who has Freyja's support is like fighting three people who are one. At this point it is no longer teamwork but fighting a single entity. There's complete understanding between them and it's what made them dangerous.

Kazumi, as good as he is and as much experience he has… had never fought someone like them. But that's what makes it interesting. Even as he is starting to feel the pressure, he is still grinning happily.

 _'kirisake motto motto seigi no yami he_

 _Hashire hashire hai ni naru made_

 _Rikutsu wo sutete kokoro de hoero hoero'_

"I guess I have to say I'm impressed that they manage to keep up with me. Well then, it's time for all of us to go all out!"

Kazumi said to himself, excited that he's finally facing some good ace pilots in combat. Like he expected, they're really interesting. Kazumi sharpened his focus and escaped from both Hayate and Mirrage's encirclement, finally using the full performance of his unit and the full extent of his skill. Mirage is of course ready to block his path but instead of slowing down, Kazumi goes full throttle and fly straight towards Mirage as he skillfully dodged the hails of bullets while responding in kind with his beam cannons.

"Got you!"

Getting very close until it looks like they're about to crash, Mirage with her unit in battroid mode spun in the air to avoid collision. But as she spun, her eyes widen when Kazumi's unit in battroid mode suddenly appear right in front of her face with its rifle pointed at her. Kazumi was about to open fire when Hayate suddenly rammed him from behind and Mirage opened fire once the muzzle of Kazumi's weapon is no longer staring at her.

Kazumi grunted as he tries to stabilize his unit in the air which he did in a split second. But unfortunately, his cannon was hit by Mirage's shot and since it's an extra equipment, he has to discard it. But thankfully, because it is an extra equipment it means that it is not a clean shot and he's not out of the game yet. Kazumi maneuvered through the bullets and create some distance between them. They are proving to be better than he expected.

 _'Tachikire yagate yagate umareru hoshi ni_

 _Kimi ga kimi ga itekureru nara_

 _Bokura no kagayaki wo muteki ni nareru'_

* * *

Arad whistled as he watched the ongoing fight. That is some impressive teamwork by Hayate and Mirage. Both of them have truly improved by leaps and bounds from the time when they first became part of Delta platoon, a thought also shared by Ernst Johnson and the rest of the bridge crew who knew both Hayate and Mirage.

"Those two chicks have grown into fine pilots don't you think, major Arad?"

The zentran captain of Macross Elysion said to Arad with a grin as he watched the monitor showing Delta 2 and Delta 4 regrouping for another attack. The commander of the Delta platoon merely smirked in response. He does feel proud at how much those two have improved.

In Walkure's training room, the girls are also impressed by Mirage and Hayate's performance. They had seen how good Kazumi is and could guess that he is at least on the same level as Messer and the White Knight even if he is in an inferior unit. The fact that both Hayate and Mirage could push him to this point made them impressive, especially Mirage who did manage to get a hit even if it is only on Kazumi's Tornado pack cannon. Freyja is especially happy seeing her two partners doing so well.

Mikumo though is more focused on the bright red Messiah currently evading the two Delta platoon Siegfrieds. It had gotten a little faster after discarding its canon due to the lighter weight and is now flying in an unreadable pattern, making sharp twists and turns to try throw its two pursuers off.

The 25S suddenly turn to gerwalk mode and while flying backward, return fire at the two VF-31. How Kazumi could still maneuver his unit enough to evade bullets while returning fire is beyond Mikumo. It's not easy to control the thrusters on his unit's legs and the Tornado pack's wing thrusters at the same time while flying backward and returning fire at the same time.

Her new bodyguard certainly has some interesting tricks under his sleeve and quite daring with his moves. It is… intriguing. Mikumo can't wait to see what more he has in store. What other thrilling thing he would show her. Without herself realizing, eyes still fixed on the red unit with raven insignia, Mikumo stood beside Freyja and took a deep breath. When she realized what she's about to do, Mikumo let herself go and smiled.

"This is not everything, right? Show me what you can really do, Kazumi! Uta wa shinpi!"

Freyja, and everyone else, was surprised when Mikumo began to sing.

 _'Toberu ai no kiss de Saihate he link_

 _Suki da yo, tsukinukete jounetsu no saki he_

 _Kimi to zettai reido'_

* * *

 **Gekijou no Walkure is simply glorious! Well, it's not half as awesome as it should be because it's more like a compilation of episodes while changing the timeline as well as adding a few new footage. Half the movie are reused footage while the other half are new ones. I have mixed feelings about that. But overall, it is great and more Mikumo is always a good thing.**

 **So this is Kazumi's fight with Mirage and Hayate. Sorry Chuck but I have to shoot you down early because of the setting. I promise that you'll get more screen time with Arad when the Thanatos squadron returns.**

 **So at first the difference in unit performance is not as noticeable since the custom 25S with Tornado pack is roughly as fast as the 31 in standard form. But it's starting to show when Freyja began singing since the Fold Wave System increase the Siegfried's performance and Kazumi has to make up for his unit's inferior performance with skill which is also getting harder since Hayate/Mirage/Freyja as a unit is really powerful. By now he is being pushed back by the two blooming pilots with their superior units while Kazumi's only advantage is his solid skill and experience.**

 **So Mikumo decided to even the playing field by singing for Kazumi. While his unit does not possess the Fold Wave System available only to YF-29 and the units that came after, Mikumo's support still has an effect on him which we will see in the next chapter. In the original version, Mirage was taken out by Kazumi during that last scene when he pointed his rifle at her and Hayate was not fast enough to help her. In here, Kazumi's inferior unit made him slower and thus Hayate was able to help Mirage. Because of this, Kazumi is still fighting both of them and seeing that he is being pushed back, Mikumo decided to help where in the old version Kazumi in a newer unit managed to take down Mirage, making Hayate not much of a problem to him in single combat in equal units.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: So how's it? Kazumi is not having an easy time fighting both Hayate and Mirage, especially when Freyja is supporting them with her song.**

 **xzorshio: Ahh yes, I heard the sad news. Bless his soul. Captain Johnson's seiyuu will be missed. Anyway, I have thought of using the YF-29 or even the YF-30 but since the enemy team will mainly use the VF-29 I decided not to give Kazumi the 29 as his initial unit so instead I gave him the 25 since in the game, Harvamal does have a large amount of VF-25 while we only see one YF-29B. As for a VF-25 beating a VF-31, it's not impossible. I mean in the Macross 30 game, there is a mission early on where Lyon in a VF-0 or VF-1 have to beat a YF-29 piloted by a bandit. Sure it's a game but Lyon said that no matter how good the unit is, in the end what matters is the pilot's skill.**


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: And The Winner Is…**

 _'Toberu ai no kiss de Saihate he link_

 _Suki da yo, tsukinukete jounetsu no saki he_

 _Kimi to zettai reido'_

It was an unexpected action. For as long as they had known her, Mikumo would be the last person they expect to sing for anyone specific. Therefore, everyone was surprised when she began to sing while focusing on the red Messiah unit that belongs to the Mysterious Venus' new protector. Freyja who was of course surprised had stopped singing as she stare at the violet haired diva who is currently dedicating a song to the new pilot. When she snapped out of her trance, Freyja immediately matched her rhythm with Mikumo with her song aimed at Mirage and Hayate

Everyone could hear Mikumo and Freyja's voice singing in harmony, but the three pilots who are flying knew that those two are clashing on the stage. The intent behind their voice can be felt clearly by the pilots currently flying. It's a duel. This is no longer just between the pilots. This match has become a duel between Kazumi and Mikumo against the triangle trio. With Mikumo's song interfering with Freyja's own, the performance boost given by the fold wave system can't be maximized and Kazumi noticed the slight drop in performance.

The ace pilot was surprised that Mikumo would give him support but he's thankful nonetheless. He can feel it. Mikumo is currently singing for him and he can feel her intention as if she's speaking to him directly. Her desire is simple; show her what he got. Somehow feeling her intent through her song, Kazumi lightly smiled.

"I don't know how much I can show you in this circumstances, but I'll do my best, Mikumo!"

With a renewed vigor, Kazumi began his counterattack, turning his unit backward and firing at the duo chasing him. Kazumi smirked as he felt all his senses become clearer. He can feel his surroundings clearly, just like that time during the Vajra War and the final battle against Fold Evil on Ouroboros. It has been a long time since he felt this free and in control.

 _'Yume no spark ageru yo_

 _Kimi ga shinjiru mono subete dakishimete_

 _Gamushara na idenshi'_

Hayate and Mirage rolled over each other to avoid Kazumi's shot but found that it is getting harder when some of the bullets nearly hit them. Both pilots barely managed to avoid any hits thanks only to their currently heightened senses and even then it's a close one as Kazumi's accuracy seems to have increased from before, making the already accurate shots even harder to dodge. Both pilots have to maneuver their units with highly prescise movements if they want to get through this battle.

Kazumi though is starting to have an easier time dodging and countering. It's like he could see everything in slow motion. His hands and legs move the controls so fast with great precision that it looks like an art in itself. Both the wing thrusters and main thrusters of the VF-25S Tornado pack as well as several additional sub thrusters around the body work full time to make all the precise movements Kazumi demanded from his unit.

 _'Taisetsu ni omou hodo_

 _itsuwarisou na mune no netsu_

 _furiharai ijigen e squeeze me'_

It is an incredible spectacle. Hayate and Mirage danced around each other, rolling up and down while pelting Kazumi with bullets, and these are not mere random movements, each shot are fired to keep him boxed in, not giving him time or space to maneuver enough to pull one over them. Hayate and Mirage focused on placing shots where he would be by reading his movement. Hayate would shoot where his wings would be a second later while Mirage would aim at where his cockpit will be positioned.

Such precise coordination and deadly accuracy would've beaten any pilot, and honestly, Kazumi himself knew he would've been hit had it been done ten minutes ago. They have nearly reached top ace level in skill after the continuous exposure to Freyja's song. It's nearly like fighting both Max and Millia at the same time. While they're still not quite there yet, they are close enough but also still far from perfect. It's a shame that they need Freyja's influence and time to reach this state. But this is a potential they can eventually reach given time and experience.

But unfortunately for Hayate and Mirage, the current Kazumi is already different from the Kazumi of ten minutes ago. He could hear, no, he could feel Mikumo's song reaching him and his mind became clearer than Ragna's blue sky. The ace pilot would dodge Hayate and Mirage's shots by inches by precise manipulation of the unit's thrusters. If a shot was about to his his wings, he would forcefully turn the wing thrusters to allow him to evade being hit. If his cockpit was about to be hit, he would stomp on the pedal and made his main engine change position to roll past the bullets.

 _'Dukuduku butsukaru koa de_

 _umareta mama o aishiteru_

 _hitori dewa nagasenai_

 _namida unmei tsunaideku'_

Kazumi passed by the two pilots, smirking all the while. It almost felt like that time when he and Lyon challenged the legendary Max and Millia Jenius duo before the big fight against Harvamal on Ouroboros. These guys are a real duo like the legendary Jenius couple. The difference is back then, he and Lyon was beaten by Max and Millia even when they use the older Sturmvogel II units against his Messiah and Lyon's Chronos.

The three units climb higher until they are in the clouds. The wind blew heavily around them and air pressure increases but they flew through it as if it is normal. Kazumi is glad that those two are keeping up. They'll be reaching the climax of their battle soon. The raven unit once again doddged more shots with some effort but thanks to the range and air current it is a bit easier than before. He then checked out his remaining bullets. He had used quite a bit and while he hadn't even used up half his bullets, it's important to know how much bullets you have left.

Behind him, Hayate and Mirage are experiencing some turbulence due to the air current which, while not much of a problem to them now, still made their accuracy dropped a bit. For now, they are content just keeping him in their sight until they get the chance to shoot him down. Patience is the key here if they wanted to win. And sure enough, opportunity presented itself when the 25S seems to get slower. The targeting reticule on Hayate's monitor got a lock on him. Hayate quickly pull the trigger… and his bullet hit nothing as a cloud got in his way.

When they passed through the cloud, they lost sight of Kazumi's unit

 _Toberu! ai no ikite_

 _suupaanovatikku_

 _yareru yo!_

 _kizudarake demo kamawanai_

It was only their currently heightened reaction time that saved them when a hail of accurately shot bullets rain on them. Just as the clouds blocked their vision, Kazumi had transformed into gerwalk mode and redirect his thrusters upward to shake them from his tail. After getting some well-placed shots, he immediately transformed his unit back into fighter mode and hid behind another cloud.

When the duo transform into gerwalk mode and aim their weapons at where Kazumi was, he had already disappeared. The two of them then went back to back, looking around for any signs of the ace pilot. He had taken them into a sea of thick clouds, using his surroundings to his advantage, and they have followed him here.

"Where is he? He can't be far and with that unit of his, we should be able to spot him from miles away."

"Be on your gurard, Hayate. The captain is as skilled as lieutenant Messer and the White Knight. His flying style is also unorthodox. He could be anywhere right now so don't let him—Hayate, below you at three o'clock!"

At Mirage's instruction, Hayate immediately moved and fired his guns. He saw Kazumi's Messiah in fighter mode but with an arm out holding his gunpod and firing at them. Hayate's shot missed because Kazumi is 'not' flying towards them and he already flew away when the bullets reached where he was but Hayate and Mirage have to split up to dodge.

 _'Issho nara junjou inotte_

 _chou bigguban shinkokyuu jeneshisu_

 _inochi kogashite fusion_

 _kimi to zettai reido'_

Kazumi had disappeared into the clouds once again. This time, Hayate and Mirage decided to chase after him. the duo transform into fighter mode and head towards the last direction they saw him went to. Just as they passed through another cloud and they regain their vision, they suddenly saw Kazumi's Messiah right in front of them in battroid mode.

The duo's eyes widened and managed to evade at the last second by pulling their control to the side but some of the bullets managed to hit them, staining some part of their valkyries with paint, mostly the wings and rudders. While those small hits doesn't count, a hit is still a hit to them. Before either could retaliate though, Kazumi had transformed his 25S into fighter mode and flew away once again with an annoyed Hayate giving chase and Mirage close behind.

* * *

'Not bad Kazumi. But I know you're still holding back.'

Mikumo thought as she continue to sing while watching the pilots' match. While it is exciting watching Kazumi fight Hayate and Mirage, she could feel that Kazumi is not giving his all, or at least hesitant about something. When Kazumi feel excited and pull off some good moves, Mikumo felt like there is a tempest forming around her. When he's planning his next move, Mikumo felt like it's a calm before the storm. It is interesting.

But there are times where her anticipation was betrayed when the feeling suddenly disappeared like he was about to do something but decided not to at the last second. Mikumo frowns whenever she has that feeling like Kazumi is reluctant to do whatever it is he is planning. But still, even when he flies normally, the wind he blew is different from anything else she had ever experienced. A feeling of freedom and daring. It's like someone who's ready to plunge into a storm just for the hell of it and it is a feeling that seems to draw her in.

 _'Atatameta yakusoku no_

 _ubugoe ga hibikiwataru yo_

 _kono mama ja owarenai story'_

Beside the mysterious venus, Freyja Wion is sweating as she sing and dance to the rhythm of their song. She watched as the three valkyries dove down and out of the clouds. The fight is quite intense there… and here.

The windermerean girl stole a glance at Mikumo who is also sweating like her. She had never seen Mikumo so interested in someone to the point that she would sing for him. But in this situation, Mikumo singing for Kazumi means that she will be singing against her. Freyja never imagined that she will experience such a thing with her fellow Walkure member, and it is Mikumo out of all people.

She had experienced a fight between diva whenever they sing to counter the Wind Singer and they even once faced Mikumo as the Star Singer in a clash between songs when they retake Ragna so Freyja is not unfamiliar with a fight on stage. But this is entirely different. This is…

'I will not lose, Mikumo-san!'

 _Akiramenai yowasa koso_

 _shinwa no you na tamentai_

 _daijoubu tobikonde reunion_

* * *

"They sure are persistent."

Kazumi mumbled as he let his VF freefall in battroid mode while shooting at Hayate and Mirage halfway down to the sea. Like usual, he used his thrusters to subtly change his position to avoid the duo's return shots. He sighs. If this was real combat and they were his enemies, he would've had an easier time fighting them. He's not really used to 'not' fighting dirty so fighting a clean match like this is… well, it has been a while.

The last time he fought a clean match was… when he first joined Chaos and his skill was tested against some Chaos pilots and one of them was Carol. He beat five units in under fifteen minutes with Carol surviving the longest against him because she knew him and how he flies but by that time his skill had surpassed her thanks to his constant battle during the Ouroboros conflict. After that he always fight dirty against ace pilots to save time and effort.

 _'Biribiri rensa akutibu (hannou)_

 _tashikameau nara karadagoto..._

 _zettai ni kanaetai kimi ga_

 _watashi no yume ni naru_

Kazumi noticed that he had spent a bit over half of his bullets and the match had dragged on for a while. It's time to finish this or else, there'll be no end to this match. Kazumi put on a serious look and once again, the wind shifted. It is felt by Hayate and Mirage and it is felt by Mikumo and Freyja. They knew that it's time to make this decisive.

Kazumi suddenly transform into fighter mode and flew straight up at Hayate and Mirage. It's time to give them a taste of how he flies when he is serious. He twisted around the bullets and did not slow down even as he got closer to them, too close even to the point that Hayate and Mirage had to break off their formation before they are set on a collision course.

Kazumi grinned as he pushed a lever and pressed a button after predicting what their next move will be. He transformed into battroid mode while jettisoning his Tornado pack wing attachments mid transformation. He then kicked both pieces at Hayate and Mirage who had turned into gerwalk mode and about to face him.

 _'Todoke! ai de_ _odotte gensou aakuriumu_

 _ikeru wa mezametara soba ni iru nidoto_

 _hanasanai chikatta_

The duo's eyes widened when they saw pieces of the Tornado pack heading straight towards them. They sidestepped the pieces in midair but just as they made evasive movement, Mirage was pelted with a hail of paint bullets that she again dodged with some effort. Once the bullets stopped, she prepared to counterattack when Kazumi's VF-25S suddenly appeared on her monitor with something already heading straight towards her. It was one of the leg armor piece and it crashed right into her hard enough to disorient her.

Mirage knew that he got her and saw Kazumi already pulling the trigger. She didn't have time to evade or defend with her positioning. When bullets came out of Kazumi's gunpod, something suddenly blocked her vision and she saw Hayate's VF-31J kai taking the bullets for her without hesitation in its fighter mode. She noticed that there is some dent and scratches on the blue and black Siegfried's body as it passed by, officially taking him out of the match.

 _'Kurande (squall) honnou RUSH_

 _fantamu ON regashii_

 _seijaku eien no sukima_

 _shinkuu baiburayshon'_

When Hayate saw Kazumi about to finish off Mirage, he ran straight towards the piece of Tornado pack leg armor on his way in his valkyrie's fighter mode. Hayate knew he won't be able to reach Mirage or use his unit's shield to block if he went with battroid mode so he used the fighter mode to quickly cover the distance between them just in time to take the bullets for Mirage, surprising Kazumi and Mirage herself.

"Hayate!"

"Get him, Mirage!"

Hayate yelled. Mirage quickly nodded and aimed all guns at Kazumi and open fire just as Hayate passed by. Kazumi saw it coming but when he tried to evade, he, or rather his unit, was too slow. He realized this in a split second and instead of trying to evade, open fire once again instead.

Both the VF-25S and the VF-31C was hit by their respective final gamble. The only thought that went through Kazumi's mind as his unit is repainted by the bullets is that he really shouldn't have thrown away his Tornado pack. A moment later, the match was declared a draw between two sides.

Once the match was declared over, Kazumi simply sighs though he is not at all disappointed with the outcome. He transformed his unit into fighter mode and began to chuckle lightly as he slowly fly towards Elysion. It turns into a laugh halfway there and he did not stop laughing until his fighter touched down.

* * *

Kazumi, Mirage and Hayate's units came to a halt on Aether's deck after they concluded their duel. Kazumi did one final system check on his VF as he sat back and thought about the match, feeling strangely amused at the outcome. He had actually expected to win against all three of them but somehow things got more exciting and finally ending in a very unexpected way.

The ace pilot once again heaved a sigh. He honestly could've done better but really, what did he expect? With all the limitations placed on him just from the fact that this is a friendly match he should've been satisfied that he could fight them for so long and even achieve a draw against high level aces with superior units. With half his arsenal unusable and all his tricks too deadly to use, this is actually the best he could hope for with his Messiah. It might be different if he had an equally advanced fighter.

At first he was able to dominate them with his skill and experience. The difference was large enough that his unit's inferior performance could be covered by his own ability. But once Freyja entered the stage with her song, that is when he started losing his advantage. Not only Freyja's song made the difference in unit performance even more pronounced thanks to the system in the Siegfried but it also increase their skill and teamwork. He was not sure how that worked even if he had seen such phenomenon before but with the gap between their skill slowly being closed, it was only a matter of time until he was defeated. The only saving grace which allows the match to go longer is Mikumo's help.

Mikumo's song counters Freyja's own and the clash interrupts the fold wave system's enhancements. It also interrupts the synergy between the trio and while they are still formidable, they are not as dangerous as when they are fully synchronized with each other without interruption. And perhaps, for the first time, he could feel what actually happened to those pilots who have been supported by divas of their own.

Kazumi clenched his fist over his heart, remembering the feeling he felt when he heard Mikumo's song not through his ears but through 'something else'. It is an odd but welcome feeling. He felt like he had been set free and he could fly across the galaxy all by himself. Everything was so clear and he could feel his surrounding like everything is a part of him. He could even feel Mikumo's intention, like they could communicate through thoughts alone.

The feeling weakened a bit afterward but he could still feel his surroundings and his vision is clearer than usual but it had weakened. The connection with Mikumo also weakened as time passess but it was never broken until she stopped singing. It is an odd experience but he figured that the same thing must've also happened to Hayate, Mirage and Freyja but their connection must've been stronger and better maintained unlike him and Mikumo.

They are not a unit like those three so it feels more like Mikumo is tagging along with him instead of them fighting together like those three are.

While Kazumi is still cooped up in his cockpit, Hayate and Mirage had come down from their respective plane somewhat pleased with the result, for Hayate at least. While they didn't actually win, they also didn't lose to Kazumi and that is good enough for him. Mirage though was not pleased and smacked him on the head lightly once she got the chance.

"Ouch! What's that for?!"

Hayate grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head that Mirage hit. While it is a light smack, he felt that it's unwarranted since he didn't do anything wrong. Hell, he helped them get at least a draw so why did he get smacked on the head?!

"What was that stunt you pulled back then? If that had been a real battle you would've been killed!"

Mirage questioned though it looks like she's holding back and really wanted to yell at him for that stunt he pulled. He took a bullet for her. Granted, the bullets are paint bullets which were not deadly at all but still, it had shocked Mirage and made her heart nearly stop when he took the hit for her.

"You could've done something else like use the time he took to shoot me to take him down."

She argued with a pout. Hayate sighs. Right, he could've done something else which could've ended up better but…

"Sorry about that. But even if it was just a friendly match using paint rounds I did freak out a little bit when I saw him pointing his rifle at you so…"

Hayate now feel a bit embarrassed as he admits that he really had not thought about what he did back then. When he saw Kazumi pointing his gunpod at Mirage, his first instinct was to take the bullet for her. He had acted rather rashly but he didn't regret it.

Mirage knew what he was trying to say and her face reddens. There was silence between them until the two got tackled by Freyja who arrived with the rest of the Walkure. The young windermerean is grinning happily as she pulled both Hayate and Mirage into a group hug.

"Great job out there, Mirage, Hayate! It's a draw but you gugys did great out there!"

Freyja happily exclaimed. The two pilots smiled at the cheerful windermerean girl. Yeah, they did great, and it's also thanks to Freyja and her song.

"It's also thanks to you. We heard your voice. Thanks, Freyja."

Freyja's grin widens at the praise from Hayate. While the three continue their usual banter, Mikumo walk past them and towards the lone VF-25 belonging to her new bodyguard. The pilot saw her approaching and finally opened up his cockpit. Kazumi jumped down from his plane and met up with Mikumo. The two of them did not say anything but somehow they reach an understanding as they turn around and walk back to Elysion.

Despite officially being a draw, in their opinion, they had lost to the trio. But even when they feel they had lost, they also felt that they have gained something, some kind of understanding, and goal.

""We won't lose next time.""

* * *

 **So here is the conclusion of the match. It took me a while to decide how it will end while taking Kazumi's fighting style shown in the original version into consideration as well as the technological gap between their units. For those who have read how Kazumi fights in the old version, it should make sense that he would lose or at least get a draw when taking into account the difference in performance between a Messiah and a Siegfried. Kazumi's style revolves around using tricks and utilizing his unit's full armaments for a quick takedown instead of drawn out combat so in a match where he is expected to play fair Kazumi is actually at a severe disadvantage. Even with Mikumo helping him, his unit is not equipped with the Fold Wave system which is introduced in YF-29 and installed in subsequent units like the YF-30 and VF-31 which means he doesn't get the full benefit of a diva's support like Hayate and Mirage did and both he and Mikumo are also not as synchronized as the triangle trio is. There are actually much more that I want to say but I'll leave it at this for now. The next episode will have the aftermath of the match and the Delta platoon moving in (I don't know about Chuck due to the argument I made two episodes ago) and also a visit from Carol which will be important for when the Thanatos squadron got reintroduced.**


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7: End of Prologue**

It has been half an hour since the match ended and veryone was dismissed, though Arad told him that they'll be having his official welcoming party in two hours and told him to go to Ragnyannyan. Apparently that's the default hang out location for many Chaos personnel, especially Walkure and the Delta platoon.

Currently Kazumi had changed back to his usual uniform and is accompanying Mikumo as is his duty. But anyone who saw them wouldn't think that he's the mysterious venus' bodyguard with him walking a step behind her and focusing on his phone instead of his charge. Personally, Mikumo preferred that instead of someone who would stare at her for hours while looking like a robot.

"Kazumi, what are you doing?"

Mikumo asked as she stopped one pace so she can walk beside Kazumi who is a step behind her. The pilot is typing something and after pressing a button, he put away his phone and turn to Mikumo.

"Just a little something. I'm thinking it's about time I switched to a better unit."

Kazumi replied. He had thought about it after the match ended and decided that it's about time he switched to a newer model. While he love his VF-25S and it still serves him adequately in most situation, even against more advanced units, it would not help him against ace pilots with better machines, especially if they are supported by singers and can utilize the Fold Wave system.

One of his main disadvantages in that match was the unit performance. His Messiah simply could not keep up with a Siegfried utilizing the Fold Wave system. While there are other reasons for his defeat like how he cannot fight like he usually did due to it being a friendly match, technological difference is the one that is most easily seen. So he had hoped to remedy that, though it's not as high in his list of priorities as it should be.

He simply sent a message to HQ telling that he might think about finally updating his craft. He had obviously been offered a Kairos some time ago but he declined it because his Messiah is still reliable and he never saw a reason to switch… until now. Before, even if he switched to a Kairos, it's not like he has a support diva to help him utilize the fold wave system. But with Walkure around, he could maximize the new generation units' special feature to the max like Hayate and Mirage did.

Not a minute after he sent the message, Kazumi received a reply. This time Mikumo can't help but peek at the mail he received from over his shoulder.

"Carol Madison… is she your lover?"

Mikumo asked out of curiosity when she saw a woman's name as the identity of the sender. While Kazumi frowns at the invasion of his privacy, he let it slide and shook his head, both in reply and disapproval of Mikumo's action.

"A friend. Well, we did date once for one and a half year before we broke up, that was around last year I think. While we are good friends, we just don't click as a couple."

Replied Kazumi as he opened the mail Carol sent him. What he read made him paused and blink for a moment. He looked down to his chest and only now did he realize that something that was supposed to be there was missing. He must've been so caught up with his new assignment that he forgot everything about his necklace.

"Huh, I didn't realize I left it in her room."

Kazumi mumbled.

"You left something behind?"

Mikumo asked, again, out of curiosity. Having read Carol's message, he put his phone back into his pocket and answered Mikumo's question.

"A necklace."

"Is it important?"

Mikumo asked again.

"…somewhat."

Kazumi curtly replied. It is a memento of his mother. A necklace she gave him when he first entered the academy. He can't believe he could forget about that. At least he left it in Carol's room. She had sent it in a package and it should arrive by tonight. He should thank her later.

* * *

-Ragnyannyan-

For the first time in what feels like years, people actually made a welcoming party for him. He never had that before when he first joined Harvamal or Chaos. Everything was so formal back then, even much more so in Harvamal. Well, he did have a celebration when he first joined Chaos but it was only between him and Carol and it was only a dinner with just the two of them so it couldn't count as a party.

Now though there are many people celebrating together with him. It's not just the Walkure girls and the Delta platoon pilots but also the Elysion bridge crew and captain Ernst himself. He knew that branch offices like Ragna can be much more lax in formality but this is something else. Well, it is better than Alto's. He rememebered being told that Alto's welcoming party include an exploding tear gas and then some hazing. This is much better.

…or it should be.

Kazumi look down with apprehension at his plate that now contain three raw Ragna jellyfish. He then look at the green haired girl who gave him said raw jellyfish, and when he said raw, he means that they are still alive and moving on his plate. The culprit who put these… creatures on his plate are currently eating said creatures from her own plate and he can see one of the jellyfish's tentacle still wriggling just as the green haired girl consume it, alive.

There is sushi, which he likes and can even make by himself, and then there is this.

"Is this even… safe?"

He asked Mikumo who is seating beside him to his right. He had been having a good time chatting with Arad, Kaname and Mikumo when suddenly out of nowhere Makina and Reina came and the young hacker presented him with a plate of live jellyfish. Even if it is not the strangest food he had ever seen, it is still… something.

"When it comes to Ragna, you definitely have to try the jellyfish, Kazukazu!"

"Jellyfish is best if eaten raw."

Reina said while still munching the jellyfish she had put into her mouth. That is definitely something. Since his arrival in Ragna, he had come across many jellyfish-based foods and even tried a few, mostly whatever snacks Arad seems to have at any given time, but this is the first time he saw a jellyfish being eaten alive. Yes, not simply raw but alive.

Everyone seem to be used to this… questionable favorite cuisine of Reina since nobody seem to comment on it but it is quite bizarre. As someone who dabbles in the culinary art from time to time, Kazumi really don't know what to say about this, though he appreciates the gesture of introducing him to the local cuisine as means to start their partnership. He would appreciate it more though if the food is not wriggling on his plate as a sign that it's still alive.

"Uhh…"

He saw Reina gulping down the rest of the jellyfish on her plate. The green haired girl then stared at him, making him a bit nervous. Without much choice, he picked up one jellyfish that is still moving around and put it in his mouth. He cannot describe it but it is a… strange feeling as he could still feel the jellyfish moving inside his mouth. The next few moments is simply indescribable as he chewed on the living animal and then swallowed it.

The hacker girl nodded in approval, giving him a thumb up after he managed to swallow his first live jellyfish. Kazumi felt like he could cry at any moment, although, once he get to savor the taste, it's not that bad. It tasted different from the jellyfish back on earth and the colonies. It is certainly a unique taste that he won't be forgetting.

"It's surprisingly good."

Kazumi said.

"Is that so? I never had it before and the only one who would eat a live jellyfish here is Reina. How does it taste anyway?"

"Here, have a try."

Mikumo asked out of curiosity. Since she asked for it, Kazumi picked up another jellyfish with his chopstick and offered it to her. Mikumo graciously accepted and ate it directly from his chopstick, which made Makina's eyes sparkle and Reina smirking for some reason.

"How is it?"

Kazumi asked. It took Mikumo a few seconds to chew and swallow the whole thing and she has to admit that the taste and texture is rather… adventurous. She's not an expert in culinary art so that's the best she can do to describe it. Not something she would eat everyday like Reina but it's a good once in a while.

"It's definitely unique."

"Jellyfish from this planet is definitely unique. I should buy some and try cooking them for lunch one of these days."

Mikumo nodded in agreement, though not because of the jellyfish but rather because she is curious what kind of cooking Kazumi will come up with. His cooking is definitely an improvement from her old diet of canned foods and military rations and on par with Kaname.

While Kazumi and Mikumo are having a moment together, Makina who had been watching their interaction whispered to Reina.

"Reirei, don't you think they have a good atmosphere between them?"

Reina nodded, feeling the same thing. Those two have a good atmosphere between them. They even teamed up as a diva and pilot pair during the match. Arad and Kaname are also glad that the two can get along. It was their main concern about the setup. But now seeing how those two interact put them at ease.

"It's good that Shinomiya can get along with Mikumo. I was afraid that she won't acknowledge him. I'm glad it's a needless worry."

"I'm surprised though. It's only been a few days but she already seems to be fond of him."

Arad had to agree with Kaname. It is surprising that Mikumo could get along with Kazumi in such a short time. Walkure aside, there has always been a sort of distance between Mikumo and them. That distance had recently disappeared slowly after everything they've been through but Kazumi seems to easily get into her good grace for some reason. Maybe there is a reason behind this. Maybe this is why Kazumi was chosen in the first place.

"Do you think this has something to do with her being the Star Singer?"

Arad questioned. Kaname raised an eyebrow and replied;

"Aren't you overthinking things?"

Arad stared at the two for a while before sighing.

"You're right. I must be overthinking things."

They continue to watch Mikumo and Kazumi's interaction again. Somehow Kazumi had managed to convince her to try drinking his beer. Kaname and Arad don't know if that is a good idea but it will definitely be interesting to see.

* * *

The party lasted for a long time though Kazumi and Mikumo wouldn't know specifically until when because they both head back early. Mikumo is already red-faced from the drink she had earlier.

"I'm fine Kazumi. I'm a bit lightheaded but I can still walk."

Mikumo told him when he attempted to help her walk after almost tripping.

"That's what they all said. While you're not completely drunk, I can see the alcohol already got to you. It's my fault anyway so let me help you."

Mikumo groaned but let Kazumi help her walk anyway. That was the first time she ever had a drink. That will also be the last time she will ever have one. Apparently she cannot hold her alcohol because she's already like this after only half a mug. Kazumi on the other hand finished three and he's not feeling anything.

After massaging her head and feeling somewhat better,

"So, what do you think of the Delta platoon, mister Bloodraven?"

Mikumo asked, calling him by his infamous name. Kazumi was surprised where she heard that name. While he is commonly known as Raven due to his personal emblem or Crimson Raven from the color of his unit, there are people who knew him as Bloodraven too and those people are…

Kazumi shook his head. He had put it all behind him so he shouldn't think of it anymore.

"To be honest, they're good. They're very good that I could call them an equal to previous Skull Squadrons that I know."

And Kazumi is being honest. All of them deserve to be put on the same pedestal as the legendary Skull squadrons. All of them are elite pilots who exceed his expectations.

"I see. That's a great praise, calling them equal to the legendary Skulls."

The two of them continue to walk side-by-side until they reached the dorm. Kazumi help Mikumo get to her room before returning to his own. Before he went to sleep early though, he did remember about the package Carol was supposed to send him. It's probably sent to the office in Elysion so he'll get it tomorrow. With nothing else to do, Kazumi went to sleep.

* * *

-Deep space, Brisingr Globular Cluster-

A large black warship defolded as it enters the globular cluster. A pitch black Macross Quarter with no insignia that shows its affiliation. No emblem of the NUNS or SMS or even Chaos. The Macross warship engaged its normal thrusters as it flew in space towards a certain planet.

On the bridge of the Quarter, a figure in black stood beside the captain's seat, silently gazing into deep space. The person is a woman wearing an all black coat and a hood and mask that obscured her face.

"The Brisingr Globular Cluster. This is the first time I came here."

The captain of the Quarter-class battleship, a man in his late twenties with brown hair and thin stubbles said. He also wore the same coat like the woman beside him but his face is not obscured by a hood, showing his face that has a large scar running across his left eye. He wore a captain's hat which he said is the greatest perk of being the captain of a ship.

"Remember, we're not here for sightseeing Joseph."

"I know Mary. The situation in this cluster is still unstable."

"The Windermere is not our concern at the moment. Remember the mission, colonel."

"Yes yes. You know, you could relax for a while major. It'll take a few days in order for us to sneak into Ragna's airspace without being detected."

"Hmph, I guess you're right. But the boys are looking forward to this mission."

"I'm not sure what to look forward to. I admit that facing the Delta platoon will give you guys a good challenge but all of you are cybernetically enhanced soldiers with the best units available. Defeating the Delta platoon and capturing the Star Singer won't be so hard for you guys. Thanatos squadron is the elite of elites after all."

"True but the latest intel we received might make things harder."

"Really? What did we get?"

"Apparently the Star Singer has a new bodyguard. The Delta platoon might proof to be a challenge but if we add this piece onto the board, things might change much."

The captain raised an eyebrow until commander Mary gave him a file she kept inside her coat. Joseph immediately took out the file and it took him only one second for his face to turn from curiosity to a wide, feral grin. Certainly if _he_ is involved then things will become rather interesting.

"Well well well… so we have the infamous Bloodraven guarding the Star Singer huh."

"Yes. Now you know why my boys are getting excited."

"Thermidor will probably just go ahead and ignore orders though he's more interested in the other one."

"Yes. Who I'm worried about is Wynn. But still, I'm looking forward to see how the little chick has grown. He is certainly a true raven by now."

"True."

The two of them chuckled, remembering their mutual acquaintance. Mary, the commander of Thanatos squadron is looking forward to when her squadron will finally come face-to-face with Delta platoon. Even if their orders were to capture Mikumo Guynemer, it wouldn't hurt to play with the Star Singer's protector for a while.

The face behind the mask smiles as she imagines how their inevitable encounter will be.

* * *

 **I have nothing to say other than this chapter closing the prologue. After this will be a few filler before we can get to the fight with Thanatos once again. Next chapter we will see what Carol sent Kazumi and a bit of their story.**

 **xzorshio: I did thought of Kazumi winning the fight but I don't think it would be proper so I thought of whether to make him lose or make it a draw. I picked draw because well at least that would make him legit enough to be Mikumo's bodyguard. As for Passionate Walkure, it looks like it's more like Itsuwari no Utahime since I heard rumors about another entirely original movie for Delta.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: I did plan for this to be different from the old version. Glad you like it.**

 **Storm Wolf77415: It's Zettai Reido Novatic, the second op song for the series.**


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8: Ragna Days**

"Hee, so they are that good?"

"Yes, they are impressive."

Kazumi told Carol. First thing in the morning after he woke up, he received a call from Carol who asked him if he had received the package. He said he would fetch it after breakfast. After that they began to talk about his new assignment and of course Kazumi would talk about his match with the Delta platoon. Carol was impressed that Kazumi would speak highly of them after only one match.

"Speaking of which, am I getting the new unit I requested?"

Kazumi asked, referring about his request for a new VF. After the match yesterday, Kazumi had given some thought about switching his unit to something newer. While his Messiah had been adequate even against the Lucifer, Perceval, and even the new Kairos, it simply gets harder and should he fight an ace of high caliber piloting a newer machine, especially with the support of a diva.

He has confidence in his skill but still, getting a new unit would be a better choice rather than taking unnecessary risks, especially because he will be fighting together with Walkure and the Delta platoon from now on. Before this, he has no access to any known diva so getting a newer unit with Fold Wave system seems pointless to him when he can't use its full benefit and his Messiah had been a great companion but now since he has Walkure's support it might not be a bad idea to get a new unit.

"Your request had been notified and cleared by HQ. Your unit is currently under construction. But it'll take a while until it's finished, about a month and a half, two at most. Customizing your unit to your preference is not easy."

Kazumi nodded. He understood that it will take some time for his unit to be ready, especially with the customization he requested based on his VF-25. That unit had been extensively customized during his time using it, though the last time something new was added was around two years ago. A pair of micro missile pods on the legs if he recalled. He had only ever used them three times since it was installed but they were very helpful when he did use them.

"But I noticed that you requested maximization in performance instead of a new bag of tricks. Not going to booby trap your unit?"

"It's not that bad."

Carol gave him a deadpan which is only the hint he needed to know about Carol's opinion of his unit. Kazumi could only rub the back of his head while chuckling wryly.

"Well I noticed a few requests you made. I'll see what I can do about them. Ohh and Kazumi, try not to get yourself killed.

"I'll try. See ya later Cary."

"Don't call me that!"

The two old friends exchange one last smile before ending their call. Just as the call ended, Kazumi heard someone knocking on his door. He opened it and saw Mikumo in her training outfit ready for a morning jog. Since he is her bodyguard, he needs to keep an eye on her, even when it's just a simple jogging. Just as the pair walk down the stairs, they saw Hayate and Mirage already up and was about to leave, presumably for a morning run like them.

Hayate and Arad had moved in last night. Their things have been carried to the new dorm when they were out partying. Coincidentally, Hayate's room was placed in between Mirage and Freyja's.

"Good morning."

Kazumi greeted.

"Captain Shinomiya, Mikumo-san."

Mirage greeted them by their names, Hayate did not, though he did nod to the two of them. While they're not friends yet, it is still a good start. He's sure that Hayate will mellow out sooner or later. He knew he did after a while in his second squadron after the Vajra War. Things like this should be taken slowly and not rushed.

"Are you going for a morning run, Mikumo-san? Then let's run together."

Mirage proposed as Mikumo and Kazumi put on their shoes.

"Kazumi?"

Mikumo called his name, giving him a look as if asking for permission. He doesn't really mind.

"Not a problem for me."

He answered. There's no need for her to ask though but he appreciate her taking him into consideration. The four of them then went out jogging. It's a good habit to keep, especially with their job being so energy intensive. Hayate and Mirage jog in front of them while ha and Mikumo follow closely from behind. Hayate yawned, still looking rather sleepy.

"I told you not to stay up too late."

Mirage said to him.

"It can't be helped. It's a party after all. That Freyja got too excited with Makina and Reina and someone has to keep an eye on them."

Hayate replied. Kazumi didn't know what happened after he and Mikumo left but he did hear some laughing about an hour past midnight along with someone groaning. He recognized it as the sound of a happy drunk, pretty much how Carol sounds like when she had had one too many.

"That girl drunk a beer in one go by accident. Thanks to that, I have to help Chuck clean up the mess before getting back."

"Ahh, so that's why Freyja is still sleeping right now."

"And why Makina and Reina are still asleep too. They'll definitely wake up to a killer headache."

"Should we get them a hanfover pill?"

"Nah, I think it's a good payback for all the mess they caused."

Kazumi watched the two chatting casually as they run. Apparently the party became quite a mess with the younger members of Walkure getting drunk. Thank goodness he had left by then. He knew what a mess a lightweight can make when they're drunk, especially if they are drinking for the first time.

Speaking of getting drunk though, he turned to the Walkure member beside him. It's a good thing that Mikumo has a little bit of tolerance and she didn't drink too much. It was her first time if he recalled… and it was due to him goading her… he's lucky that Mikumo has some tolerance.

"Are you fine? You didn't get a hangover or anything?"

He asked just to make sure while feeling a little bit worried.

"I'm fine Kazumi. I've had a good sleep."

"That's good."

"It was an interesting experience. But the taste might be a little too strong for me."

"You'll get used to it… not that I'm saying you should drink everyday, just from time to time. You can accompany me if you want to every other day."

"I'll take you up on your offer then, captain."

The four of them continue to jog around Ragna, chatting with each other along the way, though it's mostly Hayate chatting with Mirage while Kazumi would chat with Mikumo. They would sometime pass people who knew them and give them a short greeting which Mirage, Hayate and Mikumo would reply in kind. The Delta platoon and Walkure members are rather well known after all, though it's a bit different in Ragna.

Alto had mentioned that he once had to do crowd control when he went out with Sheryl in public because someone saw through her disguise. It was stressful, and that was when they were just friends. He had expected something like that happening with Mikumo but everyone in Ragna greeted her normally and went about their daily affairs as usual. Nobody stopped them for an autograph or the like.

Is it because they have seen her often enough?

Whatever it is, Kazumi wouldn't complain about it. He had gone through crowd control during a concert once on Ouroboros and it's not fun. He's grateful he doesn't have to do it here on Ragna.

One hour have passed since they left the dorm and they are making their way back. It has been a rather informative jog as Kazumi had been memorizing the roads in Ragna as they ran, getting a good feel on how the city is like for once. Before this he had been rather busy with his arrival and the match. Only now did he finally manage to take in the sight in its entirety.

Ragna is a beautiful planet and it reminds him of the coastal cities he came across a few times during his missions but Ragna definitely tops them all in terms of scenery with its blue sea, clear sky, and traditional architectures. This is definitely the kind of place he would want to settle down in.

As they were making their way back, they passed by the market and Kazumi stopped. Mikumo noticed him stopping since he was in front of her while the other two continue running back to the dorm. Mikumo wondered what made him stop until she saw him enter the marketplace.

"Kazumi, why are we stopping here?"

Mikumo asked as she followed him into the marketplace. The ace pilot looked around as vendors began setting up their shop for the day. Many fresh food ingredients were on display and with the keen eyes of an experienced chef, Kazumi went to pick up the freshest ingredient he could find.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kazumi grinned as he picked up a leek and point it at Mikumo.

"Now then, what do you want for breakfast today?"

* * *

Hayate and Mirage arrived back at the dorm panting after a good workout. They stopped in front of the gate as they catch their breath. Once they're no longer panting, they were just about ready to enter the dorm when Hayate noticed two people missing from their group.

"Oi Mirage, that Shinomiya and Mikumo are missing."

Hayate pointed out. Mirage immediately tensed as her back straightened when she heard the words 'Mikumo' and 'missing' in one sentence. She look back to find that Hayate was right, those two are indeed missing. Did they get lost? No, there's no way Mikumo would get lost in Ragna. Maybe they're just taking a longer route or Kazumi wanted to see more of Ragna and Mikumo decided to accompany him… which doesn't sound like her at all but she does seem to get along with the captain so who knows.

"Ahh, there they are."

Hayate said, pointing at another direction. Mirage followed the direction his finger is pointing and saw Mikumo and Kazumi walking back through what she knew was a shortcut, though they didn't come back empty handed as they are now holding several bags of grocery.

"Did you two wait for us?"

Kazumi asked. Mirage shook her head.

"No, we just came back a minute ago. That aside, are those groceries?"

She asked as she pointed at the bags in Kazumi's hands. There's a leek sticking out of one bag and she noticed that there's also a fish tail sticking out of another bag.

"What else can they be? Anyway, get inside and I'll make you guys something good."

Kazumi grinned as he made the offer.

"Captain, you can cook?"

Mirage look surprised to hear that he can cook. But then again, Chuck can cook so it's not that odd if Kazumi can cook too. Even Hayate can cook even if it's nothing impressive. He sometimes helps Chuck in the kitchen or doing other odd jobs. He did travel between planets and changed job a lot before coming to Ragna and joining the Delta platoon.

"Kazumi is a good cook."

Eager to see if Mikumo's statement about him is true or not, the group entered the dorm and immediately went to the kitchen. Kazumi put their grocery in the fridge and cupboard and told everyone to get changed, himself included. Once they're fresh out of the shower, Kazumi began cooking.

"Ohh, something smells nice. Hayate, Mirage, good morning!"

Freyja appeared in the dining room which is right next to the kitchen. She had been nursing her hangover in her room for the past half hour and had only now felt good enough to come out of her room. Behind her are Makina and Reina who were in the same condition as Freyja not long ago.

""Good Morning.""

Both Makina and Reina said as they yawned and took a seat with Freyja. It took them a minute to recognize the smell of something cooking and they were surprised to see that it was Kazumi who is cooking. The ace pilot now wearing an apron hummed to a tune as he cooked.

 _'Mattaku kimi wa hana ga ii_

 _Genkan mae de sugu kizuite sa_

 _Hanaiki arage fugafuga_

 _Rouka sutakora kakete kurun da'_

The pilot happily hummed to the music as he prepared to season the next batch of fish he will be grilling… until he stopped and realized that he is not singing and somebody is singing while he cooks

 _'Konya wa kimi no daikobutsu_

 _Kore tabetekattan deshou?_

 _Kimi ga soroeba kore ga kanpeki_

 _Gochisou to minna de matteta yo.'_

Another voice joined in with the previous ones. He looked back to see a grinning Freyja singing together with Makina and Reina much to Mikumo and Hayate's amusement. He blinked and then shrugged as he get back to his cooking. It's a catchy tune.

 _'I am an apron boy_

 _Waza wo kuridase kicchin_

 _I am an apron boy_

 _Kimi no egao wa zeppin'_

Kazumi hummed to the song that the younger Walkure members were singing. Somewhere along the way, Kaname and Arad had joined them for breakfast. Back before the new arrangement, Kaname would usually cook for everyone if they are not short on time. But Kazumi had decided that from now on, he will be taking over the kitchen.

As soon as the foods are ready, Kazumi served everyone their breakfast and took his seat beside Mikumo. Today they are having grilled saury with rice and miso, a traditional menu. It has been a while since he last cooked for more than two people and it has been even longer since he last cooked seafood. He hoped that his skill had not deteriorated after so long.

The smiles everyone had after they took the first bite is a very satisfying answer, especially the way Mikumo's lips slowly curved upward into a small smile. There is a certain sense of accomplishment when he saw that small smile. While he didn't show it on his face, inwardly, he is definitely grinning. He still got it.

"Kazukazu, this is great! Where did you learn how to cook?"

Makina asked just as Kazumi picked up his chopstick and was about to eat

"I learned it from my mother. She's a great cook. It's one of my few hobbies."

Answered Kazumi with a smile as he fondly remembered some old memories. Looking at the fish, he remembered when he first tried to make a grilled fish all by himself. It ended up all black like coal. Not one of his better moments when it came to the culinary art but he was still learning back then.

"Indeed this is great. Maybe you can teach me how to cook sometime, captain!"

Mirage praised, though for some reason Hayate's face started turning green.

"Ahh that is a good idea. I still remember that time when Chuck asked us to help thinking up a new menu. Your cooking is on the same level as a bio weapon."

Hayate and Freyja shivered, remembering that one time Mirage tried to make curry using the extra jellyfish Chuck bought at one time in Ragnyannyan. He asked for help thinking up a new menu based on jellyfish since he bought too much and everyone pitched in to help. Kaname made something good. Makina, though her idea is odd, is passable… somewhat. Reina as expected ate it raw. Freyja… well, that was another nonsense. She didn't even use jellyfish.

Mikumo and Mirage though took the cake. Mikumo make… something that they are sure is not even food after it got up from the plate and ran away. The less said about Mirage the better. Her food had been used in interrogation as a torture method. It had seen impressive success.

Seeing Hayate and Freyja's expression is enough for Kazumi to guess Mirage's culinary skill level. He didn't say anything, merely nodding to Mirage with an odd look.

Kazumi was about to eat when he was again interrupted, this time by the sound of the doorbell ringing. The ace pilot sighs and was about to get up when Mikumo stopped him.

"Kazumi, you can stay here. I'll go get the door."

She told him as she got up and left, actually surprising everyone else that she's offering to go herself. Moments later, she came back with a small package in her hand.

"It's a delivery from the main HQ. It's addressed to you, Kazumi."

Mikumo gave him the package. At first, he wondered why HQ would send him a package… until he realized that it is not actually HQ but Carol who sent the package. He immediately unwrap it and smiled when he confirmed that he thought right. Inside is a long rectangular case that belonged to him, something he forgot in Carol's room when he got that mission before going to Ragna. He was in a hurry back then.

"What is it?"

Mikumo asked. He opened the case and took out the content. Inside it is a fold quartz necklace.

* * *

 **A simple slice of life chapter. Anyway, nothing much to say here other than I am adding new chapters and another battle before the appearance of the Thanatos squadron. I'm extending stuff here.**

 **xzorshio: I wonder if the movie will be as satisfying as Sayonara no Tsubasa. And damn, that is another concert I will regret not seeing live.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: Cloudy Raven maybe? Or KazuMiku?**


	9. Episode 9

**Episode 9: The Next Stage**

-Macross Elysion-

Kazumi watched as his Messiah is being outfitted with his old Tornado pack. Thankfully, it didn't take the crew long to retrieve the Tornado pack parts he purged, mostly the wings and cannon part, and repair them so he could reuse them again rather than requesting a new Tornado Pack from the HQ.

They will need to do that because Chaos' Ragna branch does not have plenty of spareparts for VF-25 and its optional equipments. Ragna Branch mostly uses the VF-31 variants and the universal VF-171. So it is lucky that his Tornado Pack was not severely damaged during the purge and any minor damage it did sustain was easy to fix with what they do have.

He knew how much of a nightmare getting a simple sparepart could be. He had to gather his own parts after all when he was in Ouroboros. What a time that was. Aisha was an incredible mechanic too. She was able to build a whole valkyrie from scrap metal. Her work on YF-30 was what led to the development on the VF-31 units Chaos currently uses.

"It's all done! Here you go Kazukazu. Your Messiah-chan is as good as new!"

Kazumi heard Makina cried out from the other side of the valk. While he had seen a pilot and commander doubling as mechanic in Aisha before, he had never seen a diva doubling as mechanic. He was rather surprised that Makina is the one overseeing his Messiah's maintenance. Apparently she is the Delta platoon's personal mechanic which means she is also his mechanic.

She's a really enthusiastic mechanic. Aisha did love her machines and can be rather passionate about her work but Makina is on a whole nother level. She calls the Delta platoon's VF-31 as Sieg-chan and his own Messiah had been nicknamed Messiah-chan. At least that's a sign that she's a good mechanic since she's that passionate.

"Thanks, Makina. So how's she? Is she good to fly?"

Kazumi asked as he climbed into the cockpit for a system check. Makina also climbed up from the other side but stayed outside the cockpit, standing on the ladders.

"She's good. But Kazukazu's Messiah-chan is more complicated than any other unit I have ever seen. It has custom parts and new modifications that made maintenance harder."

Makina said. She and the team had checked Kazumi's whole unit before he came and had found that his Messiah is extensively customized. It makes maintenance a bit more difficult but for Makina, it is interesting and exciting. The unit upgraded everything without sacrificing anything. It is comparable to a work of art!

"I'm sorry if I make your job harder."

"Harder? No! It just gets more exciting! Kazukazu's unit is kyawawa! Say Kazukazu, who modified your unit? I want to get to know him."

Kyawawa? What the hell is that? Okay, maybe she's too enthusiastic about her job as a mechanic. At least nobody can say that she has a boring personality.

"Well, I have two people mainly responsible for the mods; Aisha Blanchett from SMS Ouroboros branch and Carol Madison from Chaos main HQ."

Kazumi answered. At hearing the first name, Makina gasped.

"Aisha Blanchett as in, the one who worked on YF-30 Chronos?!"

That is surprising. While Aisha's involvement with the YF-30 is not a secret, it's not something just anyone would bother to find out. Those who would bother to learn that little trivia are people who's in the same line of work… which Makina is so her knowing about Aisha made sense.

"Yes, the very same one."

"You have to introduce me to her!"

Makina excitedly said with stars in her eyes. This will be a long maintenance session.

* * *

The maintenance session ended without much problem with Kazumi giving Makina Aisha's contact information. He'll apologize to her later should Makina give her trouble. While on it, he also gave her Carol's contact information since she was in charge of R&D and was his personal mechanic back in the main HQ, though the latter is more of a personal favor instead of part of her job. She insisted.

With most of his current duties done, he decided to explore Elysion. Life as a pilot is mostly like this. If you don't have mission or drills then you're pretty much free. He also has no report to write since he's just getting started. It's one of those slow days where he can just sit back and relax most of the time.

Speaking of schedule though, since he is officially Mikumo's bodyguard, he should find out her schedule and match it with hers. He should stay by her side as much as he can.

This is the first time he got this kind of mission so he's not exactly sure what to do. He's an ace pilot as well as an infiltrator. Being a bodyguard though is something new to him. He had done escort missions before but those are usually short terms and usually done in his valkyrie. This time though he is guarding a person for an extended period of time both in and out of the cockpit. He's not exactly sure what he should be doing other than stay with her, or maybe that's all he should do.

"Nee Makina, where is Mikumo around this time of the day?"

He asked the mechanic he's been walking with from the hangar. They haven't said anything to each other since they left, though there's nothing to talk about between them anyway and Makina had been humming one of Walkure's song as she skipped down the hallway while Kazumi was thinking about his assignment.

"Is Kazukazu curious about Kumokumo?"

"Well, I am her bodyguard so I should at least know her schedule so I can keep my eyes on her."

Kazumi answered.

"Hmm, Kumokumo will be with us practicing. Why don't you talk with her before we start?"

Makina offered. That would be a good idea. He needs to know her schedule and they needed to talk about the arrangement in details. They have been putting it off for two days after all. He should've done this yesterday at the very least. Though to be fair, this is the first time he is assigned to bodyguard duty. He is primarily a pilot after all, and black ops operative.

"By the way Kazukazu, what do you think about Kumokumo?"

Makina asked out of the blue, making Kazumi pause to look at her. His opinion of Mikumo huh? That is a good question.

"I've only known her for a few days but… well so far she has been agreeable. She's an interesting character for an idol. I have known a few diva in my time but so far Mikumo has been different."

Kazumi answered honestly. Mikumo has been good with him and they get along rather well. At least, he feels like he's building a good raport with the mysterious venus. There has been no disagreement with them so far but that remains to be seen. Overall, he believes that they both have a good first impression with each other considering their rather friendly interaction, or so he would like to believe.

"Hoo! You have known some idols before us? Who have you met?!"

Makina asked excitedly after hearing his answer.

"Fire Bomber, Sheryl Nome, Ranka Lee, and Mina Forte I guess."

Kazumi answered as he remembered the faces of each diva he had met. He did not mention that he had met Lynn Minmay, Sharon Apple though and Sarah Nome though. It would make for a long explanation. He only named those he could reasonably met. He even have their contacts! Well, not Mylene and Basara but he has Sheryl Nome, Ranka Lee and Mina Forte's contact information.

While he's not really close with the Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee duo, he is good friends with Mina Forte and regularly catch up with his friends in SMS Ouroboros branch. Speaking of his friends there, Lyon said he's just about ready to pop the question to Aisha. Good for him.

"Whoa! You've met the Fire Bombers?! How?! I thought they cannot be located along with Fleet 7!"

Ahh yes, there is that thing about Fleet 7 where Fire Bomber resides. They've been out of contact for a long time due to the problem with Protodeviln. If it weren't for the video released by Frontier Fleet obtained through a Protodeviln that they came across, nobody would even know that Fleet 7 still exists and alive though their location remains unknown.

Now how will he explain about him meeting the Fire Bomber?

"Well that's an interesting story but one for another time. Besides, we're talking about Mikumo, right?"

"Muu, Kazukazu is changing the topic. But you're right. So, you said that Kumokumo is different from all the other idols you have met. Considering Kazukazu have met some interesting people, what makes you say that Kumokumo is different?"

"Hmm, at first, when I have only seen her once and only have some MVs and official data to go by, which I have not read much, my impression is that she's like Sheryl Nome. The way she takes center stage and make all the audience focus on her and how she can be daring at times, it's like Sheryl all over again. But now that I'm starting to get to know her, I can see that she's not like Sheryl in many ways."

"Hoho, so Kumokumo is like Sherisheri but also different? Hmm, this is the first time someone compared her with someone else, and Sheryl Nome of all people."

Kazumi chuckled. That's probably because he knew Sheryl personally and what she's like in her private life. By appearance alone, she had thought that Mikumo could be rather similar to Sheryl but he can't be more wrong. Sheryl is someone who takes charge and would be the one dragging people around, mainly Alto, while Mikumo is someone who seems to go with the natural flow, in more ways than one.

The main difference he felt between them though was when she sang for him yesterday. He had felt the power of Sheryl's song filled with her will and her love back during the Vajra War and the Ouroboros Conflict. Her will to live and her love for Alto. But with Mikumo, he felt something else. It might be because of the different situation but Mikumo's song felt different. She sings for the sake of singing because he can feel that while it was for him, her song is not entirely for his sake like Sheryl and Ranka did with Alto. There's a quality similar to Basara's in passion but more… mysterious with a hint of mischief.

The two of them arrived in front of the Walkure practice room. Makina went inside while Kazumi decided to wait outside. A few moments after Makina went in, Mikumo came out.

"Makina said you wanted to speak with is it, Kazumi?"

She asked.

"I just thought that I should learn about your schedule if I'm going to be your bodyguard."

Mikumo nodded, understanding what he's saying. Normally, if it was any other bodyguard, she'll likely tell them to find out by themselves while acting all mysterious to make it harder for them to follow her and make it easier for her to ditch them. But since it is Kazumi asking, she would oblige, but not now.

"How about we talk about this once I'm done with practice?"

"That's fine. I'll wait for you in the lounge, how does that sound?"

Mikumo nodded in agreement. With their plans made, the two went their separate ways. Kazumi head to the lounge while Mikumo return to the practice room. They met again three hours later after Walkure was done with their practice. The diva found the ace pilot in the lounge dozing off. She had to wake him up before they can start their discussion.

Kazumi had expected some argument and demands from Mikumo during the course of their discussion as they try to fit in their schedule with each other but contrary to his expectation, they did not argue or compromise on anything. Rather, there's no need for that in the first place.

Apparently Walkure and Delta platoon's daily schedule had been synchronized to a degree. The Delta platoon usually do their drills when Walkure do their practice and Walkure always do missions with the Delta platoon. Whenever one is deployed, the other will always follow. Both teams came in package so it seems he doesn't have to worry much about their professional schedule clashing with each other because both group's schedule was set to accommodate each other.

It turns out there is nothing much for them to talk about concerning their personal schedule since they are pretty much flexible. Neither he nor Mikumo have any set routine or other duties and such so in the end it's just him confirming with Mikumo that he would follow her around wherever she goes. In the end, Kazumi felt like he tried too hard doing a simple thing.

Well, it is his first bodyguard duty so he tried to cover all his bases. Though it is not like he knew how real pro bodyguard works. He is a pilot after all and he is very good in flying ahead and causing chaos, not staying behind and keeping someone company. He should've asked for some advice from Alto or Brera as they are the 'personal bodyguard' of Sheryl and Ranka.

The two of them had finished their discussion which didn't take too long, less than twenty minutes even, and are now walking back home side by side. As they walk, Kazumi sighs.

"Is there something wrong, Kazumi?"

The diva walking beside him asked. Kazumi shook his head tiredly and reply to the diva.

"Nothing important. Just got the feeling that I'm being too serious for nothing."

"Haa… speaking of which, we are going to have a Waccine Live in three days. Are you ready?"

The diva asked.

Waccine Live. If he recalled, it is a live show performed by Walkure to suppress Var Syndrome. While artificial Var outbreak caused by Song of the Wind had stopped due to the ceasefire agreement between NUNS and Windermere, there is still worry of natural Var outbreak so Waccine live is still needed.

"If I recall, Delta platoon usually perform air show during the concert. I don't think I'll participate in that though. I pilot a 25 after all. It will be odd to see a lone 25 among the 31."

The pilot pointed out. Mikumo try to imagine it; a lone VF-25 with particularly bright color among the VF-31 flying together. The diva chuckled at the image she has in her head. He's not wrong that it will look odd but it would in turn make him stand out. It might look good if they work on the formation.

"That is true but I think it would look interesting. Though you have mentioned about asking HQ for a new unit so that means you might be participating in the future."

"True. Maybe later then. For now I'll pass. Besides, I have never done an air show and three days is not enough for practice."

"Hmm, very well, I'll let you off the hook this time but once you have your own 31, I want you to join the air show."

"Sure."

After that the two of them chatted about random things as they walk back to the dorm.

* * *

-Al Shahal, three days later-

"Captain, this will be your first waccine live, are you ready?"

Major Arad Moulders asked as Kazumi put on his helmet. This will be his first sortie as an official member of Delta platoon. Unlike normal platoons, Delta's job is not just to protect Walkure but also to perform an airshow during their concert which can turn dangerous if a Var outbreak happens, or worse.

"I'm not exactly participating in the show but I'm ready."

Kazumi replied. Being e new member and with a different unit, he is exempt from participating in today's live. Besides, he had not participated in any of the air show practice. For now, his job is to stay back and watch the show. Besides, he'll bejoining the show in the future so he wanted to see what he'll be getting himself into.

"Good. For the moment you can just stay back and keep watch. Nervous about your first sortie?"

"What am I, a newborn chick? Though I'll admit that I'll be nervous if I were to participate in the show."

"Hahaha! Then I'll look forward to that time."

The transmission ended as Kazumi muttered 'I hope you don't' under his breath. The ace pilot put on his game face as he prepare to canopy of his VF closes and he's about to launch when his monitor once again came to life and this time Mikumo's face appear. She's already down on the planet and will start their concert anytime soon.

"Are you nervous?"

"…I'm not a newborn chick you know."

The mysterious venus chuckled and winked at him. Kazumi sighed but also chuckled himself as he place his hands on the controls. His VF-25S will be flying above and away from the show, patrolling the area. He'll be putting some of his new sensors to detect Fold activity to good use.

 _'Uta wa ai_

 _Uta wa kibou_

 _Uta wa inochi_

 _Uta wa shinpi_

 _Uta wa genki_

 _Kikasete ageru, megami no uta wo!_

 _Choujikuu Venus, Walkure!'_

With the Walkure descending from their transport, Kazumi went full throttle and launch from Aether. As he and the rest of the Delta Flight get into position, Walkure started their singing.

Not far from Al Shahal unnoticed by anyone, a Macross Quarter is stealthily approaching the planet. On the bridge of the Macross, the captain of the battleship and the commander of its Valkyrie squadron stood together, watching Walkure's concert through a drone they had sent earlier.

"Thanatos 5 and 6 are ready to launch."

The operator told the commande.

"Remind them to stick to the plan. Today we're simply gauging their strength. Tell them not to overdo things."

The operator nodded and relay what the commander said to the two members of her squadron. Mary heard her pilots shouting their acknowledgement as they took off from Macross Styx in a pair of VF-29. As her subordinates began their approach on the planet, she turn her attention back to the screen displaying Walkure and the Delta platoon, specifically, on the screen showing a certain red VF-25S.

"Let's see how good you are now, little raven."

* * *

 **Okay, I admit I should've updated this at least two weeks ago but my other story, namely Ein sof, had been occupying me for a while. That stuff is pure evil but I love it nonetheless. Anyway, here is the update. A bit of friendship between Makina and Kazumi as well as their first sortie as a team. Since Kazumi is using a VF-25 instead of a 31, he is currently exempt from joining the live show, especially since h only have 3 days to practice, which is not enough... unless he is Hayate who is good in following the beat.**

 **Anyway, this will be their first engagement with the Thanatos squadron, although not directly as Mary and her senior officers won't be appearing until the next battle. I hope this chapter is satisfying enough since I know it's not my best.**


	10. Episode 10

**Episode 10: First Contact**

As the concert start, a lone Messiah unit flew a little bit further from the other. Inside the red unit, Kazumi watched as his fellow pilots deploy a multitude of triangular drones from the leg compartment of their Siegfried. These drones are one of the feature that makes the Siegfried different from their Kairos counterpart. The boomerang-like drones flew towards Walkure, coming under their control from the moment the drones were activated. They sure have some fancy equipments.

The Delta Flight began taking their position, flying around the perimeter of the concert area. Once everyone is in position, the whole scenery changed as floating cubes appear in the air through the use of holographic projection. Inside the cubes are the Walkure in their Vor Stoß uniform.

 _'Genwaku sarete yurasarete_

 _mouretsu GIG reboryuushon_

 _kimi ni ai jerashii moodo_ _resukyuu'_

The five of them began singing and dancing in coordination. This is the first time Kazumi watched one of Walkure's concert live, one that is not done in the middle of the battlefield so that means they went all out with the special effect using the drones released earlier. Kazumi knew that those drones have holographic projector capability but to think it's this advanced, those things are really versatile.

 _'Chou ga shita wo dasu uzumaki wo nobasu isshun de kouzui_

 _yami ga ochite kuru mae ni subayaku'_

As the concert finally began in earnest, the audience cheered loudly in excitement while holding up their glowstick. He could see the light from up above. Now that he's watching their concert, he realized that they really are idols with fans from many star system. They don't look like it back on Ragna but now that he's seeing it with his own eyes, he's starting to realize that he really is working with idols.

Seeing them in their everyday life and wearing uniforms made him forget that they are idols, what with one being a mechanic and another being a genius hacker from what he heard. Their leader also act like a military officer, or a secretary. Their lead singer pointed a gun at his head. He hadn't seen their youngest member's daily persona but with all those combined, yeah, he could forget that they are actually an idol group.

 _'Torori torokesasechau wa_

 _chirichiri chiguhagu sase na_

 _nakunaku nagusamemasu wa_

 _hirihiri hi wo tsukechatte_

 _harari hajikete tondeke'_

All five of them danced in harmony. They don't miss a beat and they didn't overlap with each other when singing unless intended. All five are perfectly coordinated, knowing which part is theirs individually and which part is meant to be sung as a group. They are professional idols who knew what they are doing.

 _'Jirettai jirettai_

 _jirashitai jirasaretai_

 _nozoite watashi no honshin_

 _I-YA I-YA I-YA I-YA yo_

 _genwaku sarete yurasarete_

 _mouretsu GIG reboryuushon_

 _kimi ni ai jerashii moodo_ _resukyuu_

 _massakasama massakasama'_

The cubes would project one of them when it's their part and all of them when they sing together. Their dancing movement are so coordinated, and not only because of practice but also familiarity with each other. This is their stage, and all of them look so dazzling, so alive!

 _'Honrou sarete sarete mo_

 _nenshou JAB rabu mooshon kimi to_

 _ai datenshi shoudou_ _kakokyuu_

 _kyuu senkai kyuu senkai_

Kazumi's eyes then went to the lead singer, the girl he was told to protect. The Star Singer look very lively compared to her usual reserved self as she sings together with her friends. Truly the stage is where she belongs. But that is obvious. Only such person can shake the very galaxy with their song. Like Lynn Minmay, like Nekki Basara and Mylene Jenius, like Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee, like Mina Forte.

 _chouhatsu sarete midasarete_

 _nekkyou GIG eboryushon_

 _kimi ga ai tamashii moodo_ _Get you'_

The concert is going smoothly, much to Kazumi's delight. Which is why he is determined to keep it that way. Really, there are so many people in the galaxy that likes to interrupt concerts like these. It might not be all the time, but often enough to make him be on guard. Though he have his attention on the concert, his eyes are still watching the sky as well and his sensors are all working full time, though he doubt his sensors could pick things faster than Chuck's unit could.

Everything look perfect… but Kazumi has this nagging feeling that something is about to happen. Or maybe he is expecting something to happen. It won't be the first time that a concert like this came under attack. Walkure is a high-profile target, not to mention Mikumo's status as the Star Singer. It would in fact be strange if nothing happened with Mikumo out in the open. But if their opponents are black ops agent…

Kazumi pressed a few buttons on his console. A keyboard came out from a slot right above his right controller. He began typing on it and several screens appear on his monitor. He is watching the live security feed. There's a possibility that an enemy agent is watching from among the audience. Threats won't just come from the sky riding VFs. He need to keep a watchful eyes on the ground too.

His VF is equipped with extra programs and hardware to help him conduct his operations more smoothly. One such thing is access to security system he has a clearance on… or he can just hack them but that one is for emergency. Kazumi connect his VF to the concert venue's security system, making sure that nobody suspicious infiltrated the audience. His systems are working fulltime to show him the security feeds in the area around the venue.

This will be a long day.

"Gerald and Lilium had launched ma'am. Should we start the first phase?"

A young man who looks to be around nineteen years old with short black hair asked an older woman with long, curly brown hair with a scar running diagonally across her face. Both of them are dressed in civilian clothing and they are watching Walkure's concert venue from several kilometers away, far enough that Kazumi wouldn't notice them. The young man, Jack O'neil, is feeling quite eager to start.

"I suppose it's about time."

The woman nodded in agreement. Jack then pulled out a communicator to inform their commander that everything is ready. Once he had done so, the two of them went to where they stored their VF. Before they go though, the woman look up one last time at the bright red Messiah unit with a scowl adorning her face.

"We'll meet soon enough, captain."

Wynn D Fanchon swore to herself as she left the perimeter with her squadmate.

* * *

'Wynn has called. Everything is set. It's time.'

Mary informed her subordinates who nodded in response as they increase their flight speed, activating the thrusters in their super packs and wings that they did not use to maintain cruise speed. The two units are heading straight towards the planet where their target is currently in.

"We will be entering Al Shahal's airspace in a minute. Are you ready Gerald?"

The female of the two, a young woman around mid twenties with medium-length brown hair, ask her squadmate. Under the tinted helmet, a muscular man in his mid twenties with short blonde hair and a scar over his left cheek grinned as they approach the planet's defense fleet.

"Do you even have to ask, Lilium?"

Gerald Gendlin answered cheekily, making his squadmate, Lilium Wolcott sigh in exasperation at his attitude. Lilium is always the more serious of the two.

"Remember the mission. We are to TEST them ONLY."

Lilium emphasized the two keywords of the mission to her fellow pilot who rolled his eyes. Just because he like a good fight doesn't mean he'd jeopardize the mission, unlike a certain senior with anger issues. He knows when it's time he can have fun and when it's time for him to act seriously.

"Right. Anyway, are you sure this would work?"

Gerald asked his squadmate, making her sigh.

"You were there when we tested it. Alright, activate Fold Speakers!"

On cue, both pilots activated the miniaturized fold speakers attached to the underside of their unit's wings alongside with the fold wave projector attached to their super pack. Following that, they fire all their missiles all over the fleet. The micro missiles was fired towards the whole fleet. The ships' ciws opened fire to shot the missiles down. This is anticipated. That is why their units have been loaded with three times more micro missiles stored in disposable launchers throughout their super pack.

While Lilium is acting all calm, Gerald is crossing his fingers. He never did put much faith in the power of song. It doesn't make much sense to him. But then he is the kind of guy who only knew how to shoot. Just point him at the target and he'll do the job. His current job though involves no shooting, or at least shooting anything lethal.

The micro missiles they fired at the fleet are not loaded with explosive warhead. These missiles were loaded with speakers, and they have confimed that at least a third of the missiles have been lodged into the hull of of every ship in the fleet, which is not that many since Al Shahal lost a lot of their forces during the conflict with Windermere.

"Fold speakers are active. It's all yours commander."

Lilium reported. As if on cue, music began to blare throughout the battlefield coming from the speaker missiles and their own VF-29. The fleet is starting to mobilize their VFs but it's too late. Back in their ship, their commander is standing in front and under the bridge of Macross Styx. A pair of jewels hanging from her ears glitter as she took a deep breath… and began singing.

 _'You know how to get eternal life  
In the center of the lightning-speed waltz  
Feel your soul cut by a rusty knife  
As you head down for the self destructive edge'_

The moment Mary began singing, everyone in the fleet, from battleship crews to Valkyrie pilots, began to clutch their head in pain and stop fighting. Noticeable veins were seen on their faces, indicating that the Var syndrome have taken over. Though they knew and expected this to happen, Lilium and Gerald are still surprised that the song is actually working. Their commander is controlling the Var infected. Of course, there are those who are not affected but their numbers are very few and are immediately subdued by the var infected under Mary's command.

Using the data from Sharon Apple incident, Vajra War, and the Windermere conflict where songs have been used continuously to influence the mind of many species from humans, Zentran, to even other aliens, their forces have developed equipments utilizing fold technology to influence the masses using song.

It is still far from complete brainwashing but thanks to the data obtained from the Windermere conflict, especially pertaining the Wind Singer and Star Singer, they have managed to create a fold amplifier device that could control the var infected like Windermere could, although they can only do it by using special fold speakers at close range instead of from planets away but it is progress for them.

 _'Our satori is just floating in the core  
Where we can spiritually go throught the door  
We'll know how to get eternal life  
While we catch the pulse from unknown satellites'_

It took them less than five minutes to subjugate the whole fleet. With a forces of var infected ready to fight, they begin their operation to gauge the strength of Walkure and the Delta platoon. Sending the Valkyries and some ships down to the surface, Gerald and Lilium sat back and watch.

* * *

The concert had just begun with the end of the first song. The audience are cheering and everyone, including the Walkure, is in high spirit. It has been a while since he last watched a live concert, and it has been even longer since he last became a security guard in one. He is wishing that he's down there with the audience, listening and jumping to the rhythm of the song, but he has a job to do.

That was when he picked up something in his sensors. There's a spike in fold wave activity and it is not coming from the concert venue. Overpowering the sound coming from their speaker, a new music blared throughout the city, and it is a song that he recognized.

 _'You know how to get eternal life  
In the center of the lightning-speed waltz  
Feel your soul cut by a rusty knife  
As you head down for the self destructive edge'_

Information High, possibly the most recognizable of Sharon Apple's song. But the voice that is singing it is not Sharon Apple's. He doesn't know if that makes it better or not since he knew what Sharon Apple can do. Either way, someone is definitely interrupting Walkure's concert and he has a feeling that this is not Windermere's action.

"Shinomiya, what is happening?!"

Arad asked through the comm. Kazumi was about to reply when he had to force his unit to move by instinct. His sensors picked up several machines coming at high speed along with another reaction.

"Var! A var outbreak is happening!"

Kazumi said through the comm, surprising everyone. And this is not just a simple outbreak. It is artificially caused through numerous fold speakers throughout the city. How did they not notice this?! There are so many fold speakers that his radar is going crazy just from picking up their signals! How did someone set this up without anyone noticing?! This is all planned, there's no doubt about it!

 _'Our satori is just floating in the core  
Where we can spiritually go throught the door  
We'll know how to get eternal life  
While we catch the pulse from unknown satellites'_

"How can that be?! It's not even the Song of the Wind!"

Hayate yelled as he and the rest of the Delta platoon mobilize to take care of the var.

"It doesn't need to be the Song of the Wind. You just need a singer with high enough fold receptor value and the proper equipment to instigate a var outbreak."

Kaname explained. This gave all members of the Delta platoon a grim look. Kazumi in particular is getting a very bad picture of their situation and possibly, the enemy's intent, especially since they actually manage to pull it off. While Kaname made it sound like it is something simple, in reality, finding a singular diva with the ability to actually influence the fold bacteria to cause var is extremely hard. In reality, not even Walkure could do that singularly. Among them, the only ones who can are Mikumo and Freyja.

 _'If we get the transient facts  
Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the transient facts  
Then we are really free  
To fly high  
In space'_

'This is possibly a test. I've heard that many groups wanted to weaponize song after so many instances of songs changing the tides of battle throughout history but so far none have made any meaningful success, mostly because they always lack one key component that is extremely rare. A powerful songstress is extremely rare and nurturing their capability takes time. This enemy appear to have one though and this is bad.'

Kazumi thought as he dodged a shot from a var infected VF-171 and disable it with a single shot from his MDE cannon. Finding someone on the level of Kaname, Makina and Reina alone is already hard. To find someone on whose voice are on the same level as Mikumo or Freyja is near impossible without the hand of fate interfering. While he doubt that this singer is on the same level of Mikumo or Freyja, this singer is at least above the other Walkure in terms of fold receptor value. Maybe around Sheryl Nome's level, receptor value-wise. Though she doubts that this singer's singing skill is on the same level as the Galactic Fairy.

A few press of his unit's trigger and another enemy is disabled. He tries to aim for the wings and weapons, aiming to disable instead of killing. It's part of the problem with fighting var. He's not really willing to kill them unless he absolutely have to. He's got enough blood on his hand as it is. Fortunately, he is skilled enough to disable his enemies without putting himself into much danger.

The ace pilot then checked up on his fellow pilots. All of them also aim to disable instead of killing and they are good enough to be able to afford to do so. That's another piece of good news. Kazumi shot at another group of var infected approaching him using his MDE cannons and gunpod.

 _'We know how to get eternal high  
In the center of the lightning-speed waltz  
See our soul struggling to survive  
As we head down for the self distructive edge'_

Kazumi fly low when he saw more rampaging var infected pilots, both miclone and zentran. Three Glaug are shooting missiles all over the place and when they noticed him coming, they opened fire at him. Easily avoiding their shots in his fighter mode, he immediately transform to battroid mode once he reached the ground, using his thrusters to cover the remaining distance as he draw out his knives and disable the three Glaugs in close combat, cutting their legs and damaging their weapons as well as thrusters.

The ace pilot grins. Fighting Zentradi is much more straightforward than fighting a VF. When fighting a Variable Fighter, half the fight consists more of chasing and herding them than actually fighting. Against Zentran armors though, you just need to get close and fight them. Most VF are faster than most Zentran armors so getting closer is easy. The rest is more of a contest between each's combat skill.

Kazumi switched to gerwalk mode and was about to move on to another area when he noticed that a fold wave signal is coming from a nearby location. He turn to the next block where the signal came from and discovered one of the fold speakers attached on top of a tall building. He destroyed it before moving on to another location.

When he went up, he saw his fellow pilots easily taking care of the var infected. Some fold wave signals have also disappeared from his sensors. It seems that his fellow pilots are also destroying the fold speakers as they fight.

 _'Sayonara to intrusive noise  
No more childish play and no more toys  
We know how to get eternal life  
While we feel and sense mother nature's strong might'_

Hayate and Mirage, working together, quickly dispatched at least half a dozen units in an instant. No var infected units could stop the duo as they defend the concert venue where everyone is taking shelter alongside the Walkure. The duo have been sweeping the area around the stage. The two have decided to work on defense.

Chuck and Arad though are flying all over the place as if in random, that is until Kazumi realized that the two of them are aiming for the fold speakers while taking down whatever oppositions facing them. By now, around a third of the speakers have been destroyed. There's still more to go but the ones left are further outside the concert area.

At least the battle is progressing smoothly. Fighting var infected is not as hard as fighting a sane enemy. Their skill dropped considerably due to the virus' effect and became mere berserkers following their base instinct. They can still be dangerous but without proper tactics, these var infected are no threat to aces like him and the rest of the Delta platoon.

 _'If we get the transient facts  
Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the transient facts  
Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the transient facts_

'Alright, let's clean up the fold speakers.'

Kazumi decided his next course of action as he head to the next speaker, shooting a pair of VF-171 sneaking behind him with his MDE cannons without looking. If they destroy all the speakers, Walkure can start singing and calm down the var infected without interference.

But still, Kazumi is worried. This new enemy have enough skill and resource to set up numerous fold speakers throughout Shahal City without anyone noticing and have access to a singer with high level of fold receptor value. Just what kind of opponent are they facing?

 _Then we feel the info-high  
If we get the transient facts  
Then we are really free  
To fly high  
In space'_

While Kazumi is pondering about their current enemy, his sensors alerted him of of an incoming attack. He quickly roll to the left, allowing a beam to pass through his previous position and hitting a building not far behind him. This made him alert because that kind of shot was too well-placed to come from a var infected. That and there are not many units in Al Shahal that carry that kind of firepower.

Another shot came and this time he transformed his unit into battroid mode, taking the hit using his shield. He followed his instinct and shot at where the beam came from with his gunpod. He knew he missed. From the two shots alone, he knew that his opponent has some skill and definitely not a var infected. Then he saw it, a battroid flying in front of him. A pitch black unit that reminds him of an old group he was with several years ago. Not to mention that it is a familiar unit.

"A Durandal? Here in Al Shahal?"

The familiar form of VF-29 is aiming its rifle at him. It is a unit that should not be in Al Shahal. The Durandal is a limited production unit reserved for ace pilots and special force or large groups that can afford to manufacture or purchase one. That can only mean one thing. He had found the perpetrator behind this attack, or at least one of them.

From inside the cockpit of the VF-29, Wynn D Fanchon glared at the crimson VF-25S. Her finger hovered slightly above the trigger, ready to shoot at any moment. But she kept her calm. She knew that the Raven is a dangerous opponent and their objective right now is not to kill but gather data. She must focus.

"Hmph, let's see if you're still as good as you were back then, captain Shinomiya."

* * *

 **This... was supposed to come out last month but I couldn't get it right until now... well, to be honest, I'm still not quite sure about this episode but this version is the best I could make so far and it does have everything I need to make to continue the story but honestly, it's not very satisfying. I'll probably revisit this episode and make a 'remastered' version if I can make it better but for now, I think this will do.**

 **Anyway, I mixed up a lot of things to make this scenario happen, making things similar to the first introduction of the Aerial Knights in the series but still very different to make it distinctive. For one thing, our friends in the Thanatos squadron is not using a protoculture ruin to control var. Instead, they use technology to simulate what Heinz did through the use of fold speakers. Those are a thing since we see a lot of their use in Macross 7 and some more fold technology that influence the mind in Frontier like the implants used on the Vajra. I was worried that I am taking so many liberties with the technologies but I'm sure that these are all actually possible since the base technology themselves have appeared in previous series. I also use Sharon Apple's famous song as a tribute and because when I wrote that part, Uta Macross was having the Information High song event and I managed to unlock both Excalibur and Strumvogel at the end of the event.**

 **Now, there are several more changes I made compared to the previous first encounter. For one thing is that I no longer use codenames for the Thanatos squadron. I also make Wynn have more control over her emotion and will actually be a problem to Kazumi but that one can be seen later. As for the concert, I really couldn't write a concert in details but if anyone want to see what it looks like, it's basically the Walkure concert in the movie with the song 'Change!'. Or you guys can see the Uta Macross version of the concert, whichever works best.**


	11. Episode 11

**Episode 11: Counterattack**

-Al Shahal Orbit-

"As expected, the Delta platoon are tough. Mere Var-infected pilots couldn't even put a scratch on their fighter's paint."

Gerald commented as he watch the feed showing the Delta platoon disabling machine after machine with little problem. They are definitely better than what was described by the data they have. Their commander made the right call to test the waters first. Their opponents are improving day by day with each battle they survived.

"All of them are aces. It should be expected though. They are Walkure's protectors. Chaos will spare nothing less than aces to protect one of their greatest asset, especially the Star Singer."

Lilium added, her screens also showing multiple images of the Delta platoon units carefully disabling the Var-infected units. Although there is one screen that shows one particular crimson unit not fighting a Var-infected. It is a unit they know by reputation and personal warning from both their commander and their squadmate. It belongs to an ace pilot who they heard had recently been assigned to be the Star Singer's bodyguard.

The Raven, Shinomiya Kazumi is currently staring at the barrel of one of their squadmate's gun. The ace pilot's crimson Messiah is currently floating in gerwalk mode at the gunpoint of a black Durandal, their squadron's signature mech. Wynn D Fanchon have found her target.

"It seems that Wynn have engaged the Raven."

Lilium said. Gerald also checked the data feed and saw a familiar unit facing the Raven's unit. It is the unit of their senior officer.

"So she did. Let's see how the Raven fares. I'm curious since the commander and Wynn always said that he is dangerous. Though I doubt he could be much of a problem while piloting a Messiah. The 25 is a great machine but it is no match for a 29, especially ours."

Gerald confidently said. Lilium did not immediately reply, simply staring at the screen with interest. Like Gerald said, even if the 25 is a great machine, it is no match for their specially tuned 29. Plus Wynn is also a top class ace pilot, like every one of them. Even if Shinomiya is also an ace pilot, he couldn't be better than them who are top aces equipped with implant. Even if he is, then the difference in their machine will be the deciding factor. Wynn can't lose. So how will the Raven handle this?

That is not their problem though because now they have another matter to take care of. Lilium noticed that they have lost around 60% of the fold speakers they smuggled and installed throughout the city. Since their commander doesn't have some kind of powerful Protoculture relic to enhance her voice, the power of her song will decrease with each speaker lost. On top of that, many of the Var-infected units have been disabled but the data they have gathered is not enough. That means they have to go in and test the Delta platoon by themselves.

"Gerald, the fold speakers and Var forces are being eliminated faster than we anticipated. We're switching to plan B."

"Heh, so we're going down there? Who should we take on then?"

Gerald asked. Lilium then have her partner's monitor zoom in on two particular fighters. The VF-31 J type and C type. Gerald grinned. The Jenius girl and Immellmann boy. The pair that have proven themselves to be a formidable force as a team during the war with Windermere. The Immellmann boy even managed to shot down the White Knight of Darwent during the first battle of Ragna. Granted, the boy failed to kill the White Knight then but it is still an impressive feat.

"Interesting. Then what are you waiting for, Lilium? Let's pay those kids a visit!"

Gerald shouted as he turn his unit from gerwalk mode to fighter and descent into the planet. Lilium simply rolled her eyes at her partner's lust for combat but follow him nonetheless. She envy Wynn sometimes. Her usual mission partner, Jack, is more obedient and not prone to being trigger happy. Well, at least she's not partnered with that smug bastard Thermidor. Berlioz must have the patience of a saint for being able to handle that guy as a partner.

* * *

A Durandal. Kazumi did not expect to see this particular model around this part of the galaxy. And from its pitch black color as well as lack of any marking makes it hard to determine what organization it is affiliated with, though hopefully it is not remnant of Harvamal. That is the only organization that colors all its unit black, or at least the only one he knew of. Though it would've been easier if it is a remnant of Harvamal. The other option means an unknown organization and an unknown organization is more dangerous than a known one.

The Durandal opened fire. Kazumi quickly dodge and fired back with his gunpod and cannons. The Durandal dodged and turn into fighter mode. The Durandal then fly upward without shooting back, but Kazumi knew that it is an invitation for a dogfight. He will gladly oblige. Pushing all his thrusters to the max, the Raven gave chase.

Unknown to Kazumi, Wynn who is piloting the Durandal smiled. She is glad that Kazumi accepted her invitation. This time she will see how much difference there is between them. His Messiah is starting to catch up. Good. She knew that despite being an older generation model, Kazumi's Messiah had been tuned to its absolute possible limit and littered with custom parts. Even if it won't fully cover the technological gap between their two units, it should be more or less a fair fight.

The Raven fired at Wynn with his gunpod and beam cannons. Wynn dodged his shots with some maneuvering, controlling her fighter's movement with absolute precision using her implants. She need to be careful when she maneuver and must take care to not make any careless movement when dodging. While his early shots have good accuracy, it is not the full extent of his skill. Kazumi is quite a sharpshooter and can be tricky to fight. His early fire serves to gauge and herd his opponent, especially when he is fighting an ace.

Thankfully, the extra mini thrusters she requested to be built into her unit helped her with doing highly precise maneuvers to evade his shots. It is difficult even for someone with implants like her but she managed. It is at times like these that she appreciated what she had learned from the man. She might hate him as a person, but she will appreciate his teachings from tactics to personal unit customization.

"You haven't changed, captain."

Wynn fired back at him with her own cannons. Kazumi used minimal movement to dodge, merely raising his right wing a little to let the shot pass by harmlessly. Her next few shots are also dodged in a similar way in quick succession. Not one of them even came close to hitting him and Wynn knew that. The black ops agent grinned. Kazumi had gotten better since Ouroboros. His movements have become sharper, more refined.

"Then how about this?!"

Wynn pulled her fighter up and adjust her thrusters so she would be blown backward by the wind and take his back. Just as she passed by the Raven's Messiah, she was surprised that the Messiah had just finished transforming from fighter to battroid mode and is now slashing at her with its knife. Wynn immediately reengaged her thrusters and transform to battroid, blocking the knife with her pin point barrier shield. He had anticipated her maneuver and moved fast.

"Tch, that monstrous responsiveness of both man and machine, that's the captain alright."

Of course it's never simple when it comes to fighting him. Even taking his back in a dogfight is difficult. Normal maneuvers won't work. She should've known. His unorthodox moves have always been his greatest asset. That coupled with his reaction time that could somehow match someone with extensive implant makes him a monster on the battlefield comparable to legends like Maximillian Jenius. Sometimes she even wonder if he has something like precognition. But that doesn't mean that he is undefeatable. Just a bit tricky. And fortunately, she knew some of his favorite tricks.

'Let's see. If his slash failed, his next move is usually…'

Anticipating his next move from her familiarity with him, Wynn quickly slash down with her rifle, utilizing the blade equip on its underside. The shield arm that was about to punch her Durandal was immediately maneuvered to block her rifle instead. Kazumi was surprised that the enemy pilot could anticipate his next move and counter properly. That surprise bought Wynn the split second she needed to kick Kazumi away.

'This pilot is tough.'

Kazumi thought. The Raven then quickly engage his thrusters as he switch from battroid to fighter just as Wynn switched her rifle to firing position and fired at him with the rifle in full auto mode. Kazumi's unit did not move fast enough to fully dodge her shots and part of his Tornado pack wings was shot. His eyes widened and he quickly eject his wings before they can explode. But he won't let his enemy get him so easily.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere. Let's continue, captain."

Wynn grinned madly when she saw that her shots had hit. Kazumi ejected his wings while making his escape. She won't let him ran so easily. Just as she gave chase though, suddenly, numerous micro missiles were shot out from the detached pieces of armors just in time before the Tornado pack wings exploded. They were fired just as she dodged the descarded armors midair.

"Shit!"

Wynn cursed. She shouldn't have let her guard down just because she managed to hit Kazumi. She should've known that he would somehow use his damaged Tornado pack for some kind of attack. In fact, she should've remembered this particular trick! He had used it in one mission where he discarded his Armored pack on purpose and use them to take down an enemy from behind when his opponent is focused on him!

Wynn quickly use her head mounted lasers and MDE cannons to intercept the missiles. But they're already too close for her to properly intercept so she focused most of her unit's energy on shielding while intercepting as many missiles as she could. She increased her thrust some more and rolled to shake off the missiles, or at least make the missiles collide with each other from following her. Her roll managed to make the missiles collide with each other but the resulting explosion did some damage to her craft as well as knock her around.

"Ugh, moderate damage to the wing engines and cannons, light damage to the leg engines. I can still fight but I can't push my unit too far. Tch, looks like I underestimated the captain. I should remember to never do that."

Shaking her head, she continued her pursuit of the VF-25S. Despite the damage done to her unit that dropped its performance, she is slowly catching up to her opponent without much problem. Much of Kazumi's maneuverability and speed came from the Tornado pack after all. When he lost his Tornado pack wings, he lost at least 35% of his speed and mobility. That is quite a lot for someone like him.

Locking on to the Messiah, Wynn fired several micro missiles. Kazumi use his MDE cannons, head mounted lasers, and released some chaff to destroy the missiles. His precise shooting managed to destroy enough missiles for him to dodge the rest when they got too close and then shoot them down. Just as he destroyed the missiles, he was forced to dodge a barrage of rifle shots from the Durandal. The enemy unit is getting closer. Wynn then fired another volley of missiles at Kazumi when she deemed that she's close enough.

"Ugh."

Kazumi groaned as several missiles exploded in close proximity to his unit when he tried to shoot them down. His computer inform him that his unit had suffered some light damage. It's getting hard to maneuver through some of his enemy's shots without his Tornado pack wings. The enemy's shots are very accurate and it took a lot of effort for him to dodge all of them before. It only gets harder now. Not only that, the enemy unit's performance seemed to be above an ordinary Durandal with its speed and flexibility. It is definitely a custom machine. That spells bad news to him.

But above all, the enemy pilot was able to anticipate his movements before and even counterattack. He or she can even keep up and push him to his limit. If the enemy pilot is just as skilled as he is, then the battle will be decided by the performance of their machine, and even if he loves his VF-25S, Kazumi knew that his unit wouldn't be able to keep up with the much more advanced machine, especially if it is customized.

Thankfully, for some reason, the enemy is not using the Fold Wave system despite having a singer on their side. But that doesn't change the fact that he's in for a difficult fight. He will need to take this up a notch.

* * *

"I'm almost done here. What about you, Mirage?"

Hayate asked his partner through the comm. They have managed to shoot down most of the var-infected enemies and now there's only a few of them left. Dealing with Var-infected enemies are not particularly hard, primarily because they have no tactics and only follow their destructive instinct. The most difficult part about fighting Var-infected is how to shoot them down without killing them.

"I'm almost done here too. Let's regroup and finish them."

Mirage replied. Hayate respond with an affirmative as he directed his unit to rendezvous with Mirage. Just as he made his turn though, his sensors and his own instinct warned him that something is coming. Following his instinct, he slightly jerked his control to the right, evading a beam shot coming from above. He looked up to see a pair of units he had never seen flying straight towards him.

"What the… what are these guys?!"

Hayate dodged a volley of bullets coming from the two unknowns. Their shots are rather precise so he's having a little trouble dodging. Thankfully, Mirage came just in time and fired at the two units to break them off. She then joined her partner as they both face the two unknown units. A quick scan and search revealed that they are facing the VF-29 series of Valkyrie, the Durandal.

"VF-29?! What are those units doing here?!"

Mirage exclaimed in surprise. To her knowledge, there are no VF-29 units active in the system. She brought up her sensors to scan the units for any Var signature. She did not detect any. They are real hostiles! If that is so, then that means they are the ones causing the var outbreak through the fold speakers!

"Hayate, we have hostiles attacking! They are real enemies!"

"Roger that. Let's show them what we can do, Mirage!"

The two of them got into formation, flying in a helix. Their opponents, Gerald and Lilium, followed them, getting into formation themselves. Both duos engaged each other in a dogfight. It's a chaotic shootout as the four units shoot at each other while watching their respective partner's back.

Despite their opposite personalities, Lilium and Gerald work well with each other. Gerald is the primary attacker, pushing the offense on their enemy. Lilium would then take the role of partner who look after his back, allowing him to fully focus on attacking. But should an enemy manage to take her back, Gerald would quickly abandon offense to protect Lilium and then they would shuffle.

Hayate and Mirage are currently experiencing the fight of their life. Whenever they shuffle, they will always find one of the duos to be their opponent. Trying to take Lilium from behind will only make Gerald disengage Hayate and move to protect Lilium while Lilium harass the opponent in front. All four fighters kept shuffling positions trying to take each other from behind.

"Ugh, they're good, what should we do, Mirage?!"

Hayate yelled as he dodged a beam shot from Gerald. The Durandal duo are skilled, as skilled as the Aerial Knights and showed very good teamwork. It took everything he has to not lag behind them.

"We need to break them up! We can't take them on if they work together!"

Mirage replied while firing some missiles at Lilium that the pilot easily dodged and shot down with her MDE cannon. Gerald suddenly shuffled with Lilium, taking Mirage by surprise, forcing her to pull up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?! These guys are not pushovers! Besides, I don't think we can break them up easily!"

Hayate replied, chasing after Gerald with Lilium on his tail. Mirage circle around from her position in front of Gerald to try getting behind Lilium. Hayate is right. These two won't be easy to separate. They kept a close eye on not only their enemy but also each other. The best they can do right now is keep a stalemate.

"Whew, these guys are not bad. What do you think of them, Lilium?"

"They're skilled and their teamwork is solid. It's only because they're just starting to become a unit by themselves that they're not better compared to us who had fought with each other for years."

Gerald had to agree. Hayate and Mirage are good. They are a solid team. There's still room for improvement but considering that they have only fought beside each other for less than a year, they are impressive. But he is not ready to be outdone yet. The two duos continue their fierce engagement, neither of them wanting to lose to the other.

While the battle rages on, the Walkure are still back at the stage. The attack was surprising and itcaught them all off guard. They didn't expect someone to trigger a Var outbreak with such method. Using a singer alongside fold speakers spread throughout the city, it was very different from what Windermere did. But now that they knew what the enemy did, they can begin their counterattack.

As her friends prepare for their next song though, Mikumo look up to the sky. She doesn't see anything but she could feel the song that triggered the Var came from up there, and the feeling she got from the singer singing that song was interesting. After her awakeneing as the Star Singer, not only did her receptor value rose to a new level but she also became more sensitive to the songs she heard. It became easier for her to decipher the feelings a singer put into their song.

The song that she heard, it is… odd. There is anticipation and longing in the voice, something she didn't expect from a song used to trigger Var. While the speaker frequency has been tuned in order to trigger Var, her senses can hear the raw emotion behin the song. What does that mean, and most of all, who is these feelings aimed at?

She will think about that later. For now, it's time for counterattack.

"Mikumo, are you ready?!"

Kaname called out to her. Mikumo nodded and joined her friends. It's time to end this battle. Music began to blare throughout the city as their song was transmitted through the Delta's units.

 _'Walkure ga tomaranai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _walkure ga tomaranai_ _(Fu Fu Fu)_

 _walkure wa tomaranai_ _(Fu Fu Fu)_

 _ROCKIN_ _'_ _MY JET_ _彡_

 _COSMIC LOVE_ _…_ _TAKE OFF!'_

* * *

 **I am really sorry that I couldn't finish this one faster. Anyway, Kazumi finally engaged Wynn in battle and Hayate/Mirage duo is now fighting the Gerald/Lilium duo. The battle will conclude in the next chapter with the counterattack.**

 **xzorshio: Well I always like to use every material available to me.**

 **Yoshiki-909: It's because it is such a good machine that I use it as Thanatos squadron's VF. I know how difficult it is to fight that unit having fought the Perceval during the assault on Harvamal's base in Macross 30.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: It's not that bad. Mikumo is still a much superior singer if she went Star Singer mode.**


	12. Episode 12

**Episode 12: End of Encounter**

 _'Walkure ga tomaranai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _walkure ga tomaranai_ _(Fu Fu Fu)_

 _walkure wa tomaranai_ _(Fu Fu Fu)_

 _ROCKIN_ _'_ _MY JET_ _彡_

 _COSMIC LOVE_ _…_ _TAKE OFF!''_

A new music blared throughout Shahal city, this time coming from both the city's speakers and five variable fighters. The familiar voice of the Walkure started to drown the other singer's voice, especially with most of the enemy's fold speakers destroyed. Walkure's holographic projectors flew from their stage to all parts of the city, sending their voice and holograms for all to see and hear.

Up in the sky, the pilots who are fighting heard their voice, and both sides knew what that means. The counterattack has begun. Just by hearing their voice, the Delta platoon members' morale rose and their fold wave system activate in response. The battle has reached its climax.

 _Ah… oshiete hatenai kioku no katasumi de_

 _koboreta namida wa hoshi ni naru desho_

 _Ah… kikasete setsunai toiki no komoriuta_

 _anata o kizamitsuketa ano hi no sora_

"Tch, fold activity detected in their units. Their fold wave system had activ—what the?!"

Gerald cried out as suddenly Hayate's unit transformed into battroid mode and did a backflip while shooting at him with all his guns. Gerald easily dodged the shots but had to barrel roll when Mirage shot him from behind. He fired back as he dodged with his beam cannons but Mirage got out of the way easily while Hayate took over, assaulting him from above. Gerald forced his Valkyrie to dodge while also going for Mirage's back as he set his course towards Delta 2.

Lilium of course went to aid Gerald and fired missiles and beams at Hayate. But the missiles were shot down by Mirage who had turned around and went up. Hayate then easily dodge the beams, pushing his thrusters to the limit with the additional power from the fold wave system. He then fired at Gerald when he got close enough for a clear shot.

 _Fui ni karada ga utaeba kokoro odoridasu_

 _watashi afuredasu mune wa_ _―_ _gekijou_ _―_

 _tomaranai kara!_

Lilium is now facing Mirage while Gerald faces Hayate. They try to get back into formation and shake them off but it's proving harder to do than before. Whenever they got closer, Mirage would shoot past Lilium at Gerald somehow even if there's a risk of hitting Hayate. But Mirage and Hayate knew that they will never hit each other and with their machine's enhanced performance, the Siegfried units can now perform equally to their own heavily customized Durandal.

"Oi Lilium, aren't they getting tougher?"

Gerald asked as he passed by Lilium, circling around to get behind Mirage while Lilium try to get behind Hayate. Just as Gerald got Mirage's back, the Jenius girl use her underside thruster to lift her unit and let it be caught by the wind to be pushed backward, now taking Gerald's back herself. It's a maneuver Mirage learned from the late Messer Ihlefelt and now she'll put it to good use.

"I think you're right. They're getting tougher."

Lilium agreed as she managed to take Hayate's back but find it harder to get a lock on the young ace pilot compared to before, much to her annoyance. It's almost like he could actually see her movement clearly and dodge her shots.

 _kono mama dakishimete yume ga sameru made_

 _nanimo iranai ai mo iranai kowarechau kara Ah_

 _hadaka no mama de ii yo asa made mitsumete_

 _yaburekabure de subete wasurete itoshisa ga tomaranai_

Suddenly Hayate did something that caught Lilium by surprise. He performed the same maneuver as Mirage. He lifted his unit enough to let it be caught by the wind. But as he was about to pass by Lilium, he transformed to Battroid mode and drew his knife. Lilium who barely managed to register what he's about to do widened her eyes.

"Ugh… Got you!"

Hayate groaned as the harsh G pressured his body from this maneuver. He slashed his knife towards the back of Lilium's Durandal. She won't have the time to transform to defend and can't fly out of the way quick enough. So she choose to do the only other thing she can. She tilted her unit to the side, letting the leftside wing smack Hayate's unit. His knife missed the Durandal's body but it managed to cut the leftside tail rudder.

The young ace is not finished though. Just as he was knocked aside, he threw his knife and it managed to cut the rightside wing engine of Lilium's Durandal. Lilium groaned as her engine's explosion caused some turbulence that threw her around until she managed to stabilize her unit.

 _warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _warukyuure wa tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _ROCKIN_ _'_ _MY JET_ _彡_

 _COSMIC LOVE_ _…_ _TAKE OFF!_

"Lilium, are you alright?!"

Gerald called her with worry in his voice. Before Hayate could reengage, Lilium pulled up and get as much distance away from him while shooting her remaining missiles to distract him. The young pilot who saw the missile barrage flew away.

"I'm fine, Gerald. I was just caught off guard. I didn't expect him to pull off that kind of trick on me. That's new and not on the kid's combat data."

Lilium finally respond to Gerald when she is sure that she had gotten away from Hayate.

"So, we pull back?"

Gerald asked. On his monitor, Lilium nodded. The pilot sighs. He still wanted to fight but their opponents are getting more difficult to fight and with Lilium's machine damaged and their unit still mainly configured for carrying fold speaker, it's best to pull back. He's not too keen on fighting two of them at the same time and then be caught by some new trick they suddenly pull.

"Okay. I'll disengage and meet you back up."

 _Ah… kotaete suikomu binetsu no kyoukai de_

 _midareta kokyuu wa kaze ni naru no ne_

 _Ah… odokete yamiyo ni ukabeta kami no tsuki_

 _darenimo katararenai otogibanashi_

A bit reluctantly, Gerald disengaged. He pulled up and fire all his missiles at his pursuer. Mirage try to get past the shower of missiles but since it's too dangerous to go in fast, she decreased her speed. When she did so, Gerald began his retreat and Mirage can only watch as her opponent became a small dot in the distance.

"They're retreating."

Hayate said as he regrouped with Mirage.

"They're tough. Where did they come from anyway?"

Mirage wondered but nobody can answer that question. Finding the answer to her question can be left for later though. There's still fighting going on below. Nodding to each other, Mirage and Hayate joined Arad and Chuck in rounding up the rest of the Var infected.

 _fushigi kodou ga hibikeba shisen atsukunaru_

 _futari kanadeau uta wa_ _―_ _doukoku_ _―_

While one battle ended, another is still continuing. Just outside Shahal City, Wynn and Kazumi are still battling, but neither are close to taking down the other as they are being cautious after getting their respective 'first blood'. While their previously intense dogfight had become an ordinary shootout, this is only because they need to rethink their strategy.

It was when they both heard the Walkure singing again that they're slowly picking up pace, knowing that the battle will be over soon. Wynn had checked her monitor and found out that 80% of the speakers have been destroyed. She decided that if the speakers have all been destroyed and the Var stopped, she will retreat. Until then, she will fight.

 _tomaranai kara!_

 _kono mama tsukinukete iki ga tomaru hodo_

 _yoru ni oborete uso ni mamirete kowarechaitai Ah_

 _todome o sashite ii yo kakugo wa dekiteru_

 _shidoromodoro wa chimeishou da ne munasawagi tomaranai_

Wynn push her thrusters. She couldn't fly at full speed with the damage she suffered even if it is minor but it's fine. Her Durandal still maintain the edge in speed with Kazumi's Messiah losing its Tornado pack wings. It's a small advantage but she'll take what she can get.

"82% and counting huh? Let's see if I can shoot you down before I have to retreat."

Putting on a serious look Wynn fired at Kazumi's unit. He easily evaded her shots by rolling to the right. As he rolled though, he transformed his Messiah to battroid mode and challenged Wynn in close combat. Wynn turned her unit to gerwalk mode and flew back to escape Kazumi while firing all her guns.

 _(Ha- hana wa hana)_

 _hirari hirari to ai wa ai ni yurusare_

 _yurari yurarete tsumi wa tsumi to majiwaru_

 _(hakanai hodo)_ _(kirei ni saite chiru Ha)_

To her surprise, Kazumi evaded and block her shots. His movement have become smoother and even more precise somehow. When he got close enough, he slashed at her with his knife. She had to switch quickly to battroid mode and change her grip on her rifle to have its underside blade block the knife. Using her heavier weapon, Wynn pushed Kazumi back and fired her cannons at the same time. Something suddenly exploded in front of her.

Out of nowhere beam shots appeared, surprising Wynn. The beam shots, while a bit off, managed to graze her Durandal's right head laser, disabling it, and also her MDE cannons. Added with the minor damage from their earlier, the damage short circuited her cannons. It didn't outright explode but if she fired another shot, it will.

 _me o samase itazura na koi no shirabe yo_

 _ima kagayaku mi o kogasu michibikareru_

 _Ah- michizure ni Ah- kyoumei no furaito_

"Damn, MDE cannons lost. Didn't think this guy is such a good shot. But if my shot hit its mark, the enemy's own cannons have been disabled. Damn, it's all I can do to pick off the weapons one by one."

The Raven muttered. He dodged more barrage from Wynn's gunpod. Most of his main weapons have been spent and he had used his left leg Tornado pack armor as smokescreen just moments ago. It's what exploded then. He had hoped that it would cause enough distraction and surprise to make his opponent miss but the shot managed to his hit MDE cannons just as he fired his own. Now he's left with only his rifle, knife, and the unconventional weapons which he's not planning to use unless an opportunity presented itself.

 _nee ima sugu!_

 _kono mama kizutsukete muchuu de… itashite?_

 _sora ga moeteru hoshi ga moeteru aishichaisou_

Using his shield to protect him from Wynn's rifle shots, he got closer once again. He could see his enemy's shots clearly. He used his shield to block what shot he cannot evade and just dodge the rest. If his usual reaction time was considered monstrous, his current reaction time should be called impossible. The world just seems to move in slow motion to him. Everything is clear to him.

He can see his enemy's shots, its barrel movement telegraphed where the next bullet would fly, allowing him to always move to anticipate it, whether it is to block or to dodge. He can feel where the flow of the wind, anticipating his opponent's movement to a degree. The world is in the palm of his hand. The only things here are his himself, his opponent, the wind, and Walkure's song, _her_ song.

 _tomaranai kara!_

 _kono mama dakishimete yume ga sameru made_

 _nani mo iranai ai mo iranai kowarechau kara Ah_

 _hadaka no mama de ii yo asamade mitsumete_

 _yaburekabure de subete wasurete itoshisa ga…_

"What kind of reflex is that? Is he even human?"

Wynn questioned. She sighs and focus once more. This will cause her some headache later but she sped up the computing process of her implants. He's already too close for her to do much but she has something up her sleeve before they conclude their match. The Var have been put down and the destruction of their fold speakers have reached 98% after all.

Just as Kazumi got in range to attack with his knife, Wynn twisted her valkyrie's arm and just as Kazumi brought down his knife, Wynn use her rifle to block once again, but the angling of her rifle not only allow her to block but also have the 25S' head starring and her gun's barrel. Wynn open fire but Kazumi managed to have his Valkyrie lean backward in the air to avoid being head shotted.

Wynn is not finished though since with how he dodged, Wynn got a clear look at his cockpit. While her rifle won't be able to shoot or cut him before he finished his move, she has one available weapon that can get a clear shot at this angle. The benefit of being a cyborg with implants; more ease in multitasking between the use of different weapons. Her only working head-mounted laser gun swiveled and aimed primed towards Kazumi's cockpit. If it was any other pilot, they wouldn't notice until it's too late. But Kazumi did and he felt like death is finally staring at him after all this time.

 _tomaranai kara!_

 _kono mama tsukinukete iki ga tomaru hodo_

 _yoru ni oborete uso ni mamirete kowarechaitai Ah_

 _todome o sashite ii yo kakugo wa dekiteru_

 _shidoromodoro wa chimeishou da ne munasawagi tomaranai_

The head-mounted laser fired. It would hit him straight in the cockpit. While normally a relatively minor and unused weapon with little firepower mostly used for taking down missiles, at this range, it has enough firepower to pierce his valkyrie's armor and kill him. The laser was fired… and Kazumi's hand moved. The Messiah was hit and its armor was pierced… but Kazumi lives.

Part of his cockpit was destroyed and the place where his righthand controller used to be is now gone. Part of his right leg was also burned from the laser being so close to him. Thankfully, he managed to pull his hand away before he lost it. He was inches away from life and death and he only survived because of his quick and precise maneuvering, angling his unit just enough to avoid a fatal shot. But his unit is lost with half its controls fried.

 _warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _warukyuure wa tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _ROCKIN_ _'_ _MY JET_ _彡_

 _COSMIC LOVE_ _…_ _TAKE OFF!_

Before he fully lost all control and crashed, Kazumi left one last present for his enemy. As he fell, he revealed a small modification he made with his unit. A small compartment on his Messiah's leg armor opened and a pair of micro missiles were launched just as his unit shuts down. Wynn who was caught off guard by the present try to defend with both her valkyrie's arms on reflex. The missiles exploded right in front of her face.

The monitor immediately told her that her shield was lost while her rifle suffered minor damage. She can still fight but… she also saw that all fold speakers have been destroyed. She entertained the thought of finishing Kazumi first before leaving but that thought was immediately cut off when she saw some Nightmare Plus coming alongside one of the Delta platoon unit. If she tries to finish off Kazumi, she won't be able to escape.

 _warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _warukyuure ga tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _warukyuure wa tomara nai (Fu Fu Fu)_

 _ROCKIN_ _'_ _MY JET_ _彡_

 _COSMIC LOVE_ _…_ _TAKE OFF!_

Sighing, Wynn transformed her beaten up Durandal and took off to the sky. She had lost her chance. Kazumi will likely wise up and upgrade his machine after this. The coming fights will only get harder. She needs to get better if she wanted to win against him next time.

"That man is definitely a monster through and through."

The spec ops agent mumbled as she made her escape.

While Wynn made her escape, Kazumi crashlanded in his damaged Valkyrie. The impact from the crash throw him around a bit until his Valkyrie fully stopped. The ace pilot groaned as he took off his helmet. He could feel some injuries from the crash and his head is spinning.

"Well, that didn't go as badly as I thought."

He said to himself as he saw Arad landing in front of his damaged Messiah. This is just great. Shot down in his first battle. That would go well in the records. The only thing he could think of while Arad try to get him out of his unit is that Carol better get his unit ready and fast. He's going to need it.

* * *

-Macross Quarter-class battleship, Macross Styx-

The three Durandal units return to their ship, their mission complete, kind of. They have gauged the ability of the Delta platoon and their newest enemy's performance is above what they expected. Then again, it's rare for them to face a whole team of aces like the Delta platoon.

Gerald and Lilium got out of their cockpit followed by Wynn who landed last. The duo was surprised when they saw how beat up Wynn's unit is. Their senior is a top-class ace pilot. Not even them together could take her on. What kind of monster was her opponent?

"Wow, you're beat up."

Gerald commented.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Gerald. The Raven is just as skilled as expected, no, more than I expected. Really, that man is still such a monster."

Wynn said as she took off her helmet and let her hair down. She rubbed her temple, feeling a slight headache from forcing her implant to work extra hard in order to be able to counter Kazumi's attack. She's going to feel that for a while. As she walk away from the hangar, the mechanic began scrambling to start the repairs. The chief mechanic of Macross Styx, Job Jones, doesn't look too happy when he saw the state her VF is in.

"What the hell happened? I've never seen your unit trashed like this. Did you fly it through a mountain or something?"

She might as well have done so. There's smoke coming out of the wing enginges and her weapons are all in very bad conditions. This is the worst damage her fighter had ever taken. To think that this was all done by a single VF-25S, a custom unit but still far inferior to her custom Durandal, it is proof of how dangerous the pilot is.

"The Raven did a number on me."

Now Jones had a thoughtful look.

"The Raven. So he's that good?"

The VF-29X, custom units used by the Thanatos squadron was fine tuned to the point that it has superior performance to any other units in existence. These units are designed to be piloted by cybernetically enhanced pilots just like the VF-27. The 29X is a bleeding edge machine in terms of performance with its four engines maximized to allow for the greatest amount of thrust possible. To see such powerful machine be damaged to such degree by a VF-25S just told Jones that the Raven is as dangerous opponent.

"Raven is a powerful adversary. I will need my unit upgraded if I want to win because no doubt he will be switching to a more advanced unit after this. I need all the edge that I can get."

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do."

"Kay. I'm counting on you."

Wynn then left Jones to do his work with the mechanic scratching his head on what to do. As she got out of the hangar, Wynn continue to think about the pilot that had pushed her to the limit. Her old captain, Kazumi Shinomiya. That man had only gotten stronger since she last saw him.

But she's also improving. Before, she wouldn't have been able to even follow his movement. But now she could properly fight him and even nearly killing him. Though she knew that luck and technological advantage played some role in her victory but she also like to think that her skill also play a huge part.

"There's still next time. I guess. I need to be prepared."

Wynn went to the locker room to change out of her pilot suit. Even if she couldn't finish Kazumi off today, she will make sure that she could next time. She must not feel frustrated and lost focus. It nearly killed her last time. She will not let it happen again. But first, she has a report to write.

* * *

 **You know, I even asked myself how the hell did this happen when I wrote this chapter but... I think this is something.**


	13. Episode 13

**Episode 13: Debriefing**

-Aether-

Kazumi felt fortunate that he could walk out of the medical bay an hour after being brought in. The last time he was shot down and crashlanded, he was admitted to the hospital for a month and still needed a crutch to walk after that. That doesn't mean that the injuries he sustained are minor. There are some internal bleeding and minor bone fractures but it only required some minor patch up and a good amount of rest for him to heal thanks to the advanced medical treatment these days.

While he wears some bandages under his uniform and can still feel the pain from his injuries, it's not painful enough to convince him to stay in bed once he got a full checkup. Besides, his minor injuries are mostly caused by sharpnels from his destroyed cockpit. The impact might be the cause of some of his fractured bones but thanks to his controlled crashlanding and his EX-Gear, he could walk it off without a fuss.

He counted himself lucky though. It could've been worse if his positioning was off even for a bit or if he was faster when he crashed. His head still feel a bit dizzy but it's only because of minor concussion. Now he's glad he outgrew that phase where he refused to wear helmet during flights because he wanted to look cool. Good times.

He walked towards the hangar where his fighter, or whatever remained of it, was kept alongside the other Delta platoon fighters. When he arrived, he saw how badly it was damaged, especially that hole that tore through the front part of his cockpit that nearly killed him. That was the closest he had been to death in many years. It is also the first battle in a long time where his fighter was so damaged to a point that it's better to scrap it than repair it.

Last time his fighter was this damaged was during the battle against Fold Evil back in Ouroboros where he assisted Lyon by protecting him with an Armored pack, taking a hit meant for the SMS pilot while he prepares his last shot. His unit was thoroughly trashed and he was unconscious for several days after that during which Aisha Blanchett refurbished his 25S and added all the new customization he has been using.

"You've done a great job, partner."

Kazumi muttered as he touched his badly damaged Messiah. The unit has been with him since he joined Harvamal and he brought it with him after Aisha repainted and refurbished it following the end of the Ouroboros incident. To see it in such condition and knowing that it has seen its last battle does make him feel sad.

Putting that thought aside though, he started reviewing the battle in his mind. The Durandal pilot was definitely the toughest opponent he had ever faced. Putting the difference between their unit's spec aside, the enemy pilot is skilled and could counter some of his own moves. He's not one for bragging but he knew that ordinary pilots, even aces, can't match him. One of his old subordinates told him that it is because of his monstrous reflex that allows him to move and react as fast as cybernetically enhanced pilots. Coupled with his daring maneuvers, he is an ace killer, one of Chaos' top pilot.

But his opponent was faster and able to react to his moves. While partially it is because of the difference in unit performance, especially since he's sure that the enemy's Durandal is a tuned machine, the pilot is also an ace killer in terms of skill. And the reaction time, it is probably above his own. If his senses wasn't particularly heightened back then, he would've died by now. To achieve such a reaction time and machine responsiveness, there can only be one reason. BDI tech used by a cybernetically enhanced pilot.

Fold Wave System, BDI system, Cybernetically enhanced pilots, extensively tuned fighter, whoever the pilot is and whatever group he or she is working with is not ordinary. No wonder he was sent on this bodyguard duty. If this is the kind of enemy the Delta platoon will be facing, they will need all the help they can get. Unfortunately, he'll be out of commission for a while. But now that he knows what kind of enemy he'll be fighting, he will need to make a call to Carol later. He needs a new unit fast and that means minor customization must be put aside for now.

"I see you're already up and about, captain."

Kazumi heard Arad's voice from behind him. He turned around to see the leader of the Delta platoon with his usual laid-back expression. Arad is probably the most easy-going commander he had ever met. Not that he remembered every commanding officer he met but those he did, including himself, are either serious, parent-like, or hard-boiled.

"Commander. Well it's not like my injuries warrant a hospital stay so I thought of coming down here to say my goodbye."

The ace pilot replied as he touched the frame of his old machine once again.

"It's sad that I won't be piloting this again but that is progress, for better or worse."

There's a lot of memories between him and his Messiah in the years he spent piloting it. The unit is his longest serving VF after all. It was given to him when he first joined Harvamal as commander of the Ghost platoon. Back then, he was just promoted to the rank of Major and given a platoon to lead. As a commander, he was given the VF-25S to pilot.

Back then, the unit was pure black in color with Harvamal's emblem on its wings. It also doesn't bear his personal emblem. He wanted to repaint it back then but since all Harvamal unit must wear the special force's standard color, he was not allowed to. After it was nearly destroyed at the climatic battle, Aisha restored and repainted it to its current color and he then added his personal emblem.

But it looks like his unit, as extensively tuned as it might have been, is not enough when faced against enemies with superior technology and equally amazing skill. If he can't keep up, he will die. It's time to retire his old friend.

"Commander, I want the remains of my unit sent to Chaos home base to the R&D department. Address it to Carol Madison. She'll knew what to do with it."

He told Arad. The commander didn't understand why he wanted it to be done but shrugged and mentally remind himself to have someone do as the captain wishes. With an instruction that specific and addressed to the R&D department, there must be a meaning to his action.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, everyone is waiting for you for the debriefing. Since you're already up, I believe there's no problem with you joining us."

"Lead the way."

* * *

The situation in the Aether's meeting room is tense as all members of the Walkure and Delta platoon gathered to talk about the enemy attack. Once Kazumi arrived with Arad, he took his place beside Mikumo and the meeting began with Kaname recapping the events on Al Shahal.

First off is the mysterious singing voice transmitted through a large number of high-powered fold speakers spread throughout the city and, from recent investigation, throughout the defense fleet by a pair of Durandal. Through that action, the mysterious diva triggered a var outbreak like what Windermere did, albeit with a different mean than the Song of the Wind.

It is worrying that a new force showed up with the capability to create var outbreak through such means. What they are doing is basically the same as Walkure but in reverse and, most worrying enough, in a way that kept the diva far from the battlefield. The reason why Walkure needs to be present on the battlefield is because what calms down the fold bacteria that causes var is the biological fold wave emitted by the diva during live concerts. The effect is most potent when the Walkure themselves are present in the flesh. To be able to do the reverse from a long range, it shouldn't be possible but it did.

"Who are these guys? Is this another Windermere waiting to happen?"

Hayate asked the question on everyone's mind.

"We don't know. But we do know that they have the resource and skill to not only prepare a large amount of fold speakers but also install it throughout the city without anyone knowing."

That fact alone worried everyone. To be able to do something of that scale under everyone's nose should be impossible but it happened. Kazumi though had a thoughtful look as he processed all the facts and Mikumo noticed him thinking.

"Kazumi, do you have any idea on who is behind this?"

Mikumo asked, catching the ace's attention. Mikumo's question turned everyone's attention on him.

"No, I don't have anything concrete but… I do know that we are not fighting just an ordinary terrorist or someone who wanted to cause war. Hayate, Mirage, you two fought a pair of Durandal, right?"

The two nodded. They won't be forgetting that particular encounter soon. Prompted by Kazumi gesturing at her, Kaname brought up a video showing Hayate and Mirage engaging a pair of Durandal taken from their unit's camera. The video showed how the two fought the Durandal pair to a standstill until the finale where using the Fold Wave system they managed to get the upper hand for a moment.

"That kind of skill and teamwork, that's not something a terrorist could do. It's military-trained and nurtured through experience and constant partnership. And then there is their units. A Durandal is quite rare and their parts are hard to acquire in the black market. It's not impossible to acquire one or two but to have three along with the resource to customize it and equip it with custom packs like what they use to spread the fold speaker missiles throughout the fleet? That is impossible unless you have the backing of a whole planet. Which led me to believe that these people who attacked us are not ordinary enemies. These people are probably special force opperatives. And judging from their lack of insignia on any part of their unit apart from personal emblem, they are an off-the-book unit, a unit that doesn't officially exists. These units are usually the most dangerous special force unit in existence. I ran across a few of them in my time as a NUNS special force pilot and Chaos' black ops operative. They are not a pleasant bunch to encounter or made as an enemy."

Kazumi explained in a dire tone. Hearing what he said, everyone looked worried. A special force unit, and the most dangerous kind at that. This is an enemy they have never encountered before.

"But why would a group like that attack the city? Even if they're a secret unit, don't they also work for the NUNS?"

Hayate asked, so Kazumi elaborated for him.

"These off-the-book units work a bit differently. They work solely for the interest of what or whoever is behind them and they don't pick their methods. To them, their mission is always more important than anything, even civilian lives. They don't officially exist because they are the kind of unit governments or companies usually use to pull off missions of very questionable nature, the kind governments should never be caught supporting. In short, these units do very dirty work nobody in their right mind would do."

Everyone looked at each other with clear worry in their eyes as what Kazumi said slowly sank in. A unit used by governments or companies to do the dirtiest work for them. It is frightening to think that they have just faced such a unit. Even for the elite Delta platoon, this is possibly more than they can handle.

"But why would such a scary unit attack Al Shahal? Why did they trigger a Var outbreak?"

Freyja asked. Hayate turn to his girlfriend and answered for her.

"They probably want to test out their technology. After all, the ability to artificially create a Var outbreak is a considerable military asset."

He told Freyja. Everyone seems to nod in agreement. Hayate is not exactly wrong. Such ability can be a great asset in war, especially since it has been proven to be very effective when a numerically inferior force try to fight a numerically superior force like during the war with Windermere. But Kazumi has to disagree with them. While that was also his first suspicion, he has something else in mind, something related to why he was sent to Ragna.

"No. While I also suspected that at first, I don't think that's the main reason why Al Shahal was attacked. The timing is not fit for an experiment. If it was a test, they wouldn't do it during one of Walkure's Waccine live. Though it is possible that they want to pit their singer against Walkure to see how far they can go with their technology but I don't think that's it. Their aim is… to gauge our strength."

"To gauge our strength?"

What do you mean by that?"

Hayate and Chuck inquired.

"This is just my speculation but… I don't think it's a coincidence that we're attacked by a special force unit not long after Lady M assigned me to the Delta platoon. I specialize in handling black ops missions, including fighting special force units, and I have been reassigned to become Mikumo's bodyguard. Lady M expected something like this to happen. Most likely, this special force unit was aiming to kidnap Mikumo, and to do that, they want to first determine our capability, the capability of the ones protecting her. They are gathering information on us."

Kazumi told them. Needless to say, everyone started to look uneasy, because now they have a new enemy just as dangerous or possibly more dangerous than the Aerial Knights. Though while everyone thought about Kazumi's words, the ace pilot himself is thinking of something else. His opponent. Something about his opponent bugged him. It's not just how his enemy could counter him and pretty much beat him but, there's just something that he felt like he should notice about his opponent.

No answer came to him as everyone file out from the meeting room.

* * *

Kazumi stood by a window in one of Aether's corridor looking out at the vast blackness of outer space, a sight he has grown familiar with in his time as a valkyrie pilot. It has been about an hour after the debriefing and eversince, he has been staring out into the void.

"Kazumi? I thought you had gone back to your room."

A familiar voice called out to him. He didn't need to turn around to know who had just addressed him. Mikumo Guynemer had found him and she went to his side.

"Nah. I want to stretch my legs some more. What about you? Aren't you tired after what happened in Al Shahal?"

Mikumo shook her head and replied.

"I'm not that tired. You are the one who should be resting. You were shot down after all."

Kazumi smiled wryly at Mikumo mentioning his embarrassing first mission as a member of the Delta platoon. He can't help it if his machine is outclassed but it is still embarrassing to get shot down in his first mission in a new platoon.

"Not my best moment. Though don't worry. It won't happen again. I have commissioned a new unit made just for me so you'll find that I won't be easily shot down next time."

Mikumo smiled at his reassuring words.

"Is that so? Then I will have to trust you on that."

The ace pilot is glad that he could make Mikumo smile. At least she doesn't seem to lose faith in him. It won't be good if his charge doesn't trust him to protect her. He won't blame her since he was shot down in his first mission with them but that would make his job harder. For a moment, the two of them kept the comfortable silence while looking out the window, simply enjoying the view of the stars that seems to draw them in.

"Next time we'll be prepared. I won't let the enemy get you."

Kazumi promised her. Those words alone managed to bring a smile to her.

* * *

 **Should've finished this weeks ago but summer vacation distracted me. Well, I'm back.**


	14. Episode 14

**Episode 14: Short Reprieve**

-Ragna-

It has been three days since the battle in Al Shahal and everyone has been busy since then. With the appearance of the new enemy, everyone began to double their training. Mirage, Hayate, Chuck, and even Arad have spent more time in simulations than before. Of course, Kazumi himself is no different, though he has been using Messer Ihlefelt's old unit since his own had been totaled and sent back to HQ as per his request. Hayate doesn't seem to like that but since it is temporary, his complain did not go further than minor grumbling.

Though while Messer's unit is good, Kazumi felt like he didn't gain much from the training other than getting a bit more used to fighting alongside his new wingmates. The controls didn't feel quite right and it doesn't have the gimmicks and customization his unit has. It works well enough in general and if given a bit more time, he'll be able to make the unit fly like his own, but he would still prefer his custom units with its bag of tricks. Messer's unit simply doesn't feel like his own.

Well at least now he is familiar with how a VF-31 works. Though he'll probably have to get reacquainted with his new unit once it arrives. Last he heard from Carol, she's transferring his combat data from his old 25 to his new unit along with whatever else she can salvage. Kazumi doesn't know what else she can get from his old unit other than combat data though. Not like there will be much compatible parts. The frame of the VF-25 and VF-31 are very different after all.

The base frame of his new unit was a VF-31B but with the modification she did, she said that it would warrant a slight change in model designation. And instead of the more support-oriented units of the Delta platoon, his unit will be more assault-oriented, carrying more firepower and higher combat performance. Carol said she's going to squeeze every last bit of performance she can from his new VF-31 just like what Aisha did to his VF-25S. It's almost ready to be rolled out. He just has to wait a bit longer.

Though in their last talk, Carol also mentioned that she went a bit further with her modification and it will be a surprise for him. That worried him a little bit since while he like surprising his enemy with the tricks his unit can pull off, he doesn't like being surprised by his own fighter. That's always the thing with eccentric mechanics who likes to tinker with someone else's plane. They will always want to add a thing or two to the machine they're tinkering with. His 25S was no different.

Yeah, he did ask for it when he gave free reign to Aisha to upgrade and customize his totaled unit after the final battle in Ouroboros, but she doesn't have to put in secret compartments and other stuff to the point that the next mechanic that worked on his unit curse his name during maintenance. Only Carol didn't curse him and that's because she somehow became a similar breed of mechanic like Aisha during the time they didn't see each other.

Kazumi had just got out of today's training session. The team is improving daily and he had even started teaching them some tricks which will hopefully help them in combat against their newest enemy. Fighting black ops opperatives can be very different from fighting normal military forces after all and he is their best bet in helping them prepare for their next confrontation. Although he should probably expand the team's skill set soon. Black ops operatives don't just fight in a Valkyrie after all. Kidnapping, assassination, and sabotage are their specialty so combat outside of Valkyries should also be improved.

"Ugh, I hate my job."

Kazumi slump down onto the table as he groaned and complained like a bored salaryman. Mikumo chucked while stirring her drink. They had just left Elysion after today's session and decided since they have nothing better to do they would visit Ragnyannyan. Kazumi and Mikumo took the outdoor table facing the sea. Inside are the other members of Walkure and Delta chatting together like they usually do in their reserved table.

"This is the first time you ever complain like this. Is something wrong?"

Mikumo asked. It's the first time she heard him complain. The man always usually seemed to be on top of things so seeing him slumping down and complaining is a first time for her. She even thought he like his job.

"Ehh, it's one of those days where you have things to worry about but you can't do anything about it."

Kazumi replied with a dismissive tone with his face still facing down the table.

"Things to worry about?"

Mikumo inquired further just as Marianne brought Kazumi's beer. She gave the two a nod and left them while smiling. With his beer arriving, the slumping ace pilot got up and anjoy the cold beer which feels refreshing under Ragna's sunny sky.

"Haah! That hits the spot. There's really nothing like a good beer after a day's work!"

Kazumi exclaimed as he took another gulp. Mikumo merely stare at him as he down his drink like a fish. She had seen Arad and Chuck drinking and even Messer and Kaname in the rare occasions but Kazumi made it look like it's something enjoyable. It's just a drink, probably no different from juice or water. It just happened to taste a bit different. Not that she had ever drunk one before.

After the third gulp, the pilot noticed Mikumo staring at him, or more specifically, at the mug in his hand. He looked at her and his mug, getting an idea at what she's thinking.

"Wanna try?"

Kazumi stretch out his hand holding his mug as he offered. His offer made Mikumo blink. She looked down at the liquid offered to her. Should she? She is curious about how a beer would taste and Kazumi is offering. A bit hesitantly, the mysterious venus accepted the mug Kazumi offered. She slowly brought it to her lips and took a small sip. Once she did though, she immediately put the alcohol down.

"It's bitter."

She said. Her reaction is not surprising. Those who is drinking for the first time has that reaction. Kazumi himself had that reaction when he drunk for the first time, courtesy of his old friend Josh Copland back when they're still in the academy. Good times. Smuggling alcohol past the instructors to the dorm was hard but thrilling.

"It's an acquired taste.

He replied with a shrug. At least she didn't choke. Carol choked on her first beer. Though that's still much better than getting drunk on your first bottle and waking up the next day next to a nude girl. Jun was a lightweight like that. At least he got himself a fun night even if he can't remember it.

"Why is it so bitter?"

Mikumo asked, though her hand is still on the mug she put down and she doesn't seem to have any intention of giving it back to Kazumi soon. The pilot considered ordering another one but he decided to wait for a bit.

"Beats me. One of my old friends said that it tasted similar to the bitterness of life or something. I don't know. But it's good so I don't think too much about it. Try not to drink too much though sin- oi, Mikumo!"

Without him noticing, Mikumo had downed the rest of the alcoholic drink in one go while he answered her question. Once she finished the whole thing, she put down the mug and in an instant, her face turned red.

"So 'hic' this is the taste of 'hic' the bitterness of life?"

Once she finished speaking, the mysterious dropped down onto the table while giggling incoherently. The first time is always the worst and half a mug or not, she did down the rest of the beer so quickly. The sound of Mikumo dropping to the table and giggling didn't escape the people inside though so everyone who heard the commotion got up from their seat and rushed to their table.

"Oi, what happened here!"

"Are you two alright?!"

Hayate and Mirage asked. They saw Mikumo sprawled on the table and giggling. They then noticed what Mikumo is holding and turned to Kazumi who is laughing nervously.

"Oi, did you just…"

"I uhh, didn't expect that."

Mikumo suddenly got up and with an unusually cheery expression and red cheeks. She then stared at Kazumi who suddenly felt very nervous. With an unexpectedly loud cheer very out of character from her, the mysterious venus suddenly glomped him and rub her cheek on his.

"Kazumi!"

"Wai—Mikumo, stop that! Gha! Damn, she's the same type as Alisa! Mikumo, stop!"

Kazumi try to get Mikumo off him but he only managed to knock both the table and his chair down. Mikumo keep nuzzling herself against his hair as she clinged onto him on the floor. He didn't expect her to be a cheerful and clingy drunk. Well, it's better than being an angry or crazy drunk but the point is, she's drunk!

"Dammit! This is the last time I'll ever allow you near any alcohol!"

Kazumi cried out, still trying to pry Mikumo off him. He then looked up to the audience consisting of Hayate, Mirage, Freyja, Makina, and Reina. They are all looking at them in surprise until Makina giggled and took out her phone. Knowing what she's about to do, Kazumi paled.

"Ufufu, Kazukazu is a really lucky guy! Kumokumo's fans will be jealous if they saw this. Right, click and save!"

Makina took multiple pictures of the scene. Kazumi force himself to get up so he can snatch the phone from Makina's hand but Mikumo made it hard to stand so he fell down face first before he can even reach their audience.

"Oi! Don't just stand there and watch! Get her off me, captain's order!"

Kazumi ordered. The pilots of the group laughed and went to help him with Freyja following while Makina and Reina snickering in the background, this time taking a video of the amusing scene.

"Mikumo-san, come on, you can't cling to captain Shinomiya like that, it's improper."

Mirage try to persuade the drunk dive but she only looked up to the pilot and pouted while clinging harder to Kazumi. If he were still a teenage boy full of hormones, Kazumi would be blushing hard when a beautiful idol like Mikumo is being so close to him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he is not a hormonal teenager and this is not the first time he is dealing with a clingy drunk. The ace pilot focuses only on getting Mikumo off him, ignoring the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Don't wanna!"

Mikumo cried like a child throwing a tantrum. This would've been an amusing sight if it weren't for his current position. The ace pilot sighs. He'll never offer alcohol to first timer ever again.

It took a while but Mirage and Hayate finally managed to get Mikumo off him. Mikumo then cried like a child for a while until she finally got tired and fell asleep. It's official, Mikumo should be kept away from alcoholic drinks at all time unless he wanted to get into the same mess again. Not only was she clingy but she's also childish.

Kazumi waved goodbye to everyone else as he left Ragnyannyan with a sleeping Mikumo on his back. Looking back at her sleeping face now, he couldn't believe how much of a childish drunk she was moments ago. Then again, this is not the first time he saw someone's personality changed drastically when they're drunk. His senior, Alisa, was the same as Mikumo. She's usually prim and proper but after a bottle or two, she became clingy and flirty.

Kazumi lightly blushed as he remembered that particular memory. It was when they went out to a bar in their final year in the academy, Josh's idea. Alisa had one too many and then started flirting with him. It was difficult for him to resist taking advantage of that situation since he had a crush on her but fortunately, Carol managed to get her away from him and drag Alisa back to her room before he lost his self-control.

Honestly, it's only thanks to his experience with female companions and him being used to seeing beautiful idols that kept his eyes from wandering when Mikumo was clinging onto him. Even so, it's only barely and he forced himself to focus on getting Mikumo off him. Even among the idols he had met, Mikumo is very beautiful and he is still a hot-blooded male.

He looked back again at the face of the sleeping idol he is currently giving a piggyback ride. She looks so peaceful and despite the trouble today's event brought him, it was fun, and it has been a long time since he enjoyed a fun time with a team.

* * *

-Space, Macross Styx-

"So you have our next move planned out?"

Captain Joseph Omer of Macross Styx asked from his seat at the bridge of his vessel. Standing beside him is the commander of the commander of the Thanatos squadron, Mary.

"I have."

Mary answered as she clicked a few things on her pad. The new mission plan data was sent to the captain's console. Joseph opened it and read the file. Once he's done reading, he chuckled. Their opponent won't be able to see it coming.

"By the way, command is not happy with you using the new system in the last battle."

Mary smiled. She already knew that. The new speaker system was a secret project made by their R&D department after years of analyzing the power of songs. Made from data based on the fold speaker pods used by Fire Bomber during the conflict with Protodeviln and further improved through analysis of the Protoculture ruins on numerous planets that are influenced by the power of songs as well as data obtained from Windermere's use of the Song of the Wind and, eventually, Song of the Star, it is their top secret weapon and most valuable project… which she had just openly used.

"Well the R&D department sounds happy enough when I gave them the data we had and it was a resounding success."

The commander shrugs as she casually replied to Joseph's statement. Joseph chuckled. That was true. While command is not happy with Mary's use of the new system, yet unnamed, the R&D department are up in heaven thanks to the data they got from the system's first run. He then recomposed himself and issue his next command.

"Our next destination is Ragna. Everyone, prepare to fold!"

* * *

 **Nothing much in this chapter except drunk Mikumo and the enemy heading to Ragna. After reviewing the old version, I felt like I made Kazumi too much of a drunkard who has no sense of restraint. That's unbecoming of a professional black ops personnel. So I toned down his alcoholic tendency though it is still one of his main vice. Also, while he is temporarily using Messer's unit, he won't be piloting it into battle. Well, maybe once but I don't know. All I do know is that his personal unit is not ready yet.**

 **cl9763: You mean hair color?**

 **TheEmeraldMage: Well they better prepare for the next attack because their enemy is coming. Also, Kazumi will still use his raven emblem and his unit will primarily have crimson coloring. It's part of his image as Bloodraven.**


	15. Episode 15

**Episode 15: Old Memory**

-Ragna-

While there are multiple reasons why Kazumi enjoy his current assignment, one of the seemingly more trivial but actually more important reason why he enjoys his current assignment is the access to a fully furnished kitchen. It sounds trivial but to Kazumi, it is a very important detail.

Being able to cook properly is something he enjoys, especially if there are people who would eat together with him. Before this, his missions rarely allowed him to cook properly. He can't actually go all out in a battleship's kitchen after all, not like a battleship's kitchen is filled with exotic ingredients and spices. But most of all, he has no friends to eat with. That's why he rather cherished his downtimes where he can cook for Carol. It's just the two of them but it was enjoyable.

Last he cooked for a full team though was during his days in Harvamal as leader of the Ghost squadron. His skill earned him the rank of Major and position as leader of an elite force. There were five of them including him, just like the Delta platoon. Not much to talk about them though. After all, their fall was why he was called the Bloodraven.

"Good morning, Kazumi."

Mikumo greeted him as she entered the dining room just behind the kitchen. Her greeting broke Kazumi out of his reminiscing as he turned back to see the mysterious venus rubbing her forehead looking as if her head hurts, which is probably the case since she did get drunk yesterday. But from the looks of it, her hangover is not that bad. Her headache appeared to be mild and she can still remember his name. He could imagine worse, like waking up naked beside a stranger in a hotel room.

"Morning Mikumo. How's your sleep?"

He asked as the idol took a seat on the dining table, still nursing her head. Kazumi immediately went to get her a glass of water which Mikumo appreciatively received. He has a hangover medicine ready just in case though. After she's done drinking, she put the glass down and look up at Kazumi. She then blushed and look away. The ace pilot didn't expect that.

"Uhh, do you perhaps remember what happened yesterday?"

The pilot inquired. Mikumo shyly nodded. She could recall all the details of what transpired yesterday; how she clinged onto Kazumi so closely and tightly. She doesn't know why but remembering that event made her blood rush and she felt like she couldn't look at Kazumi in the eyes. It feels like when Makina was teasing her but many times worse. Is she… feeling embarrassed?

It certainly feels like it. But why? It's not like she had never hugged someone before, especially after the second Battle of Ragna when she's starting to learn to live a bit more. Is it because he is a male? He is the first male she had ever hugged but she shouldn't feel so embarrassed, after all, she had been proded by scientists while being in the nude before. Shouldn't that feel more embarrassing? She never felt embarrassed then and is used to it now so why would this embarrass her? Maybe it is more because she didn't act like herself. Yes, that was it. That really wasn't like her. But, is that it? She needed to be sure.

Mikumo got up from her chair. She then walked up to Kazumi who had went back to cooking breakfast. When she finally stood directly behind him, she stared at his back intensely. This is the first time he observes a male's back so closely. She had spied on males before during missions but she has other priorities then and while she is friends with Chuck, Arad and Hayate, she had never been this close to them.

"Mikumo? Is there something you need?"

Kazumi asked when he noticed her staring at his back. Then without any warning, she wrapped her arm around his waist and embraced him. This surprised Kazumi and it nearly made him drop the pan he is holding but he immediately regained his focus when he noticed his hand slipping. He immediately put the pan back on the stove before addressing the problem behind him.

"Uhh, Mikumo? What brought this around? Oi, Mikumo?"

Kazumi called out to her but the mysterious venus didn't reply. She is currently focusing on the action of hugging him and figuring out what specifically made her embarrassed from yesterday. Now that she is holding him close like the day before, she focused on her feeling as she held him.

She does feel a bit embarrassed but not to the point of wanting to look away and there's little blood rushing to her cheeks. That means that most of her embarrassment was caused due to her unusual action yesterday, and not because she became unusually close to Kazumi even if it is a factor. With her question now answered, she let go of the ace pilot.

"Thank you, Kazumi."

She told him as she went back to her seat. He looked back at her oddly. It was a strange experience for the ace pilot. Mikumo suddenly hugging him out of nowhere and then thanking him. The girl's action was random. Maybe there's still some alcohol in her system. Thinking that, he got her another glass of water just as the rest of the dorm came in.

"Good morning."

Hayate was the first to enter followed by the rest along with their greetings. Some still look sleepy like Hayate and Reina but the rest are fully awake. Each of them took a seat while leaving one seat beside Mikumo empty. That one is reserved for Kazumi.

"Hmm, smells good. What are you cooking, Shinomiya?"

Arad asked.

"I'm just about done. Just wait a minute and you'll find out."

Kazumi replied. Kazumi turn off the stove and put the sizzling seafoods on nine plates for all of them. Today, he decided on pan fried cod fillet with fried eggs and miso soup. It's quite simple and since cod was on sale yesterday, he bought them in large quantities.

"And done! Alright, breakfast is served!"

He announced. The youngsters cheered as he served breakfast one by one with himself being served last as he took his seat beside Mikumo. Breakfast had never been livelier for him than it is now.

* * *

- _Planet Ouroboros-_

 _The base is burning. The assault by the SMS group and their allies had laid waste to the Harvamal base in the desert. Brera Sterne and Guld Bowman had betrayed them, though that was to be expected as they never had any real alligeance to Harvamal in the first place. But they wouldn't have been able to break into the facility so easily and took Ranka Lee in the span of just a few minutes._

 _In the midst of all those, a young woman is running through the base right to where her VF is. She has to hurry or else she won't be able to escape the base. But she can't run yet, not without her squadmates. She quickly sprinted to their squadron's hangar, hoping that everyone is there and waiting. She had to take the long way around because debris block the usual corridors. The woman is filled with a sense of relief when she saw that none of the other VF have launched from their hangar yet._

 _But that relief soon turns into dread when she heard the sound of gunshots coming from the hangar. As she approached the exit, she saw a body lying just by the door wearing the black pilot suit of the Harvamal unit and her squadron's emblem. She wanted to scream. It's one of her squadmate, Juliana, or Ghost 4, a senior she had known since her academy days. She wanted to scream but her training force her to ignore the body of her dead friend and focus on the objective at hand, identify the killer and avenge her friend. Hopefully the others are still alive, especially…_

 _She took out her gun and carefully walk out from the door. She hid behind a VF-25A belonging to her squadmate, Takeru, Ghost 3, and look for signs of where their enemy is. She heard footsteps from behind the commander's VF -25S. She immediately rushed to where the footsteps are but she's too late. She saw another one of her squadmate, Ghost 2, Luciano, fell to the ground after several gunshots echoing throughout the hangar._

 _She screams and ran straight to where the killer is and point her gun towards her enemy that had killed her friends… only to be surprised when she saw her squad leader holding a gun and pointing it towards her. She couldn't believe it._

 _"Major?"_

 _The black haired squad leader looked at her sadly but with gun still trained on her. She cannot believe it, no, she refuses to believe it! She has to be hallucinating. Yes, it's the stress! It must be because of the stress she's been experiencing since their conflict with SMS started._

 _She walked slowly towards her commander, lowering her gun. That was a mistake. Without warning, the Major shot her gun from her hand and she's frozen in her track, barely even moving a single step forward._

 _"Major Shinomiya, what are you doing?!"_

 _She can't believe it. Her squad leader, Major Shinomiya Kazumi, had just fired at her. The Major she had admired and look up to due to his skill and leadership had just fired at her. The man who is like a mentor to her had shot her!_

 _"I'm sorry Wynn but it has to be this way. ."_

 _Kazumi said._

 _"What? Major, what are you talking about?!"_

 _Wynn took another step forward. But she stopped as Kazumi fired another shot, this time it is dangerously close to her face that it grazed her left cheek. Wynn was stunned into silence. Her commander had almost killed her with that shot. That's the only warning she will get. The next shot will be straight at her head._

 _"No… Major, are you…betraying us?"_

 _Finally realization dawned on her, the realization that her commander, Shinomiya Kazumi, had just betrayed Harvamal and was the one who killed her friends, his own subordinates. The realization burnt her more than the fire that is consuming the base as she stared into the eyes of the ace pilot, the man that she had respected more than anyone._

 _Debris fell from the ceiling, saving her from her commander's next shot. Wynn fell on her behind which snapped her out of her daze. Realizing that the base is about to fall down onto them, she quickly got onto her Valkyrie, a VF-25A which fortunately is still safe from falling debris._

 _Prioritizing her escape at the moment, she transformed her unit to gerwalk mode as she can't take off in fighter mode in such confined space as their hangar. As she took off, she saw another unit also taking off in gerwalk mode. The black VF-25S of her commander. The commander unit transformed into fighter mode and flew away. Remembering what her commander did moments ago, Wynn screamed and went after him._

* * *

-Ragna, present day-

Wynn D Fanchon opened her eyes after a short nap in her bunk. That memory, she had not dreamt of that moment for a long time. Maybe her anticipation for her next meeting with her old commander triggered that memory.

They have just fold out moments ago and are on course towards Ragna as commander Mary ordered them to. She had been briefed about their next move and was told to rest until they are called to action, which will be soon.

She touched the scar running across her face, the one she received on Ouroboros. She didn't remove it. She refused to remove it. The scar is a reminder of that day, of the day her world was turned upside down, where everything became much more complicated. Then again, the world had always been complicated. She was just too naïve and innocent to see it back then.

She can clearly remember how she got her scar and was forced to use implants. It was on that day, the day Kazumi betrayed them. She managed to run and get to her VF. He also got into his VF and the two of them fought as they escape the base. And then just as they had escaped, Kazumi finally shot her down. Her scar is the result of her defeat.

She had despaired. She thought she would die that day. But she survived and now she has become stronger and wiser and as shows in Al Shahal, she could fight on par with her old commander now. If only she had the time to finish him off back then. But she had done it once and she can do it again. It will be harder but she will manage this time.

Though as much as she wants his blood for what he did to her, she needed to be patient and face him at her absolute best. Anything less and she will be defeated. But thoughts of revenge can be shelved for later. Right now, she has a mission to complete and while she may hate the man now, she still values the things he taught her. One of them is to not let her personal feeling control her.

After all, the last time she let it control her, she did get a scar to show for it.

 _"Thanatos squadron report to the hangar bay. I repeat, Thanatos squadron report to the hangar bay."_

The voice of Macross Styx's operator echoed from the ship's speaker. That is her cue. Their mission is about to start. Putting on her uniform, Wynn head out to the hangar where her squadmates are waiting. She had a job to do and it's never a good idea to keep commander Mary waiting.

* * *

 **Shorter than I would like but this is it, shit is about to go down. More insight to Kazumi's past and stuff. Now, I hope it won't take too long for me to work on the kidnapping chapters. I need to modify a lot of things from the old version.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: I actually wrote that one after I remember the first time I got drunk.**

 **Giyuu: 4 years as of this story. It's a bit difficult writing our beloved Mysterious Venus because of it. I need to find balance on where she is clueless and how much social skill she has.**


	16. Episode 16

**Episode 16: Ragna Infiltration**

Kazumi stretched his body as he walk together with Mikumo to the Macross Elysion cafeteria for dinner. With no Waccine Live scheduled in the near future and no combat mission, the Delta platoon and Walkure find themselves having much free time which they mostly spend doing drills for the Delta pilots and practicing for Walkure.

Not to say that Chaos doesn't get any job request. As a civilian contractor, they receive a lot of request everyday but with how exclusive both teams are, it's unlikely for any of them to see deployment for trivial matters, though Kazumi usually take some minor contracts if he really has nothing to do and a lot of time to spare.

He can't do that this time though. While he currently has a lot of free time, he still has his main job, and that is to be Mikumo's bodyguard. It is why they are currently walking together. Though people tend to forgot that Kazumi is supposed to be the diva's bodyguard. Then again, they don't give that vibe whenever they're together.

It's nighttime and some members of Walkure and Delta platoon have headed home. Usually, only Arad and Kaname would still have work at this time, but Kazumi decided to stay behind and help with some minor duties as well as some data analysis. He couldn't take on a contract but he can help with other things. To occupy his time.

There's also analyzing their latest enemy and he sometimes can get so caught up with work that he would forget the time. Usually, he wouldn't stop until he's satisfied or the job is fully done even if he's hungry but Mikumo was waiting for him. While it's fine to do their own thing when they're with their respective group, and both Walkure and Delta platoon are never too far from each other and most of the days are working in Macross Elysion, Mikumo can't go out alone without at least someone supervising her, and that someone is Kazumi.

That's how they find themselves eating dinner in Elysion instead of joining the other Walkure and Delta platoon members who are most likely hanging out in Ragnyannyan. Mikumo could've joined them earlier since she'll still be under supervision then but she decided to wait for Kazumi. She didn't expect him to take so long though so now here they are, getting dinner together.

"You know, it never bothered me before but… how can your cooking taste so different from the food here?"

Mikumo asked as they walk to the counter to get their food. Mikumo sometimes like to ask random things to him out of nowhere and it looks like it's something about food right now. He didn't answer immediately and focus on getting food first. When it's their turn, he told the server to surprise him. Clam chowder, mashed potato, and several slices of breads found its way onto his tray.

With their food served, and Mikumo getting the same thing he did, they find themselves a table and sat down. As Kazumi was about to eat though, he saw Mikumo staring at him. She's still waiting for an answer.

"Is it really so different?"

Mikumo nodded. She scooped up a spoonfull of chowder and shove it into his mouth. Surprised by her action, Kazumi nearly chocked, but thankfully he didn't and gulp down the chowder.

"It tasted different, right? I thought all food tasted similar but I suppose that's not the case. Yours is closer to what Chuck made but… different."

She meant fresh. Well, it's obvious that his cooking will taste different from food served in a military cafeteria, it better be, because his will always be served fresh and he only cook for a limited amount of person. Food prepared fresh for a limited number of people is able to focus more on taste and retain a high amount of quality while food prepared in a military cafeteria worry more about being able to feed everyone enough than about taste.

And since Chuck works in a restaurant, he is of course experienced in making quality fresh food. And Chuck is a very good cook. It's a compliment to be compared to the Ragnan pilot. Though she said it's also different. Well, he did have some interesting recipes he picked up in his travel and he had went to a lot of planets and fleets. He even had experience in preparing alien meat on one planet, not sentient alien of course, but that was an interesting experience.

"I would say it's a matter of intention. Cafeteria food is meant to feed a lot of people so it focuses more on being able to make a large amount of food at once while for me, I can take my time and put more focus on taste since I'm not feeding over a hundred people. That and I also happen to know some recipes."

"It makes that much of a difference?"

Kazumi nodded.

"It does. Why do you ask?"

Mikumo look as if she's thinking. She is contemplating something. She didn't reply and instead started eating her food. Seeing that he can finally enjoy his lunch, Kazumi also started eating. After a few spoons though, Mikumo spoke once again.

"Maybe I should try cooking."

She said it out loud. That didn't only make Kazumi stopped eating but also everyone else within earshot. Unnoticed by Kazumi, everyone's eyes went wide and some even started blubbering about random things. Not knowing what is happening around him as his eyes are focused on Mikumo, the ace pilot replied.

"Sure. It's not like I won't stop you. I take it up as a hobby. I'm looking forward to see how you do."

Mikumo blinked and tilted her head as if she's confused.

"You would eat it?"

"Yeah, sure, I would."

Kazumi nodded, not seeing what's wrong with what he said. Though he heard several gasps from around him. He dismissed it as nothing though. He didn't notice several Chaos personnels giving him a salute from the side and behind him. Even if he did, he wouldn't understand though. Because he didn't know that what he did is similar to signing a death warrant.

It's just once, before he arrived and when Mikumo started opening up to people some more. She read that making snacks for everyone would help her be friends with more people. That day, Chaos was thrown into a panic as they landed themselves with a dangerous biological weapon that even now is sealed tight inside an airtight container and stored in the deepest, darkest, and most secure part of their weapon storage facility.

Kazumi had just finished one of his bread and about to start on his chowder when the alarm suddenly blared. Kazumi groaned as he's not even halfway done with his dinner but red alert means that there's emergency. Since there's been no explosion outside yet, it means there's something entering the atmosphere at the moment. It's usually those stuff. It can also be something else but he'd prefer not to be surprised.

"Get to the bridge. Arad and Kaname should be there. I'll head to the hangar immediately."

The ace pilot informed his charge. The bridge would be the safest place in the whole Elysion and that's where Walkure's stage is anyway. Nodding to him, the two then went their separate ways once they exited the cafeteria alongside the other scrambling personnels. Kazumi went with the pilots toward the hangar while Mikumo went with the other bridge personnels.

Once Kazumi got to the hangar, he saw all the units being prepped. Namely the Alpha and Beta platoon as they are the only ones immediately available. He went to the Delta platoon's hangar and saw that the Shinigami's unit has been prepped for him. Good thing he informed the tech team that he's available.

"Is the unit ready?"

He asked as he ran towards the VF-31F. He's not wearing his pilot suit since there's no time to change. Plus it won't be the first time he's piloting without changing.

"She's ready to go!"

The engineer informed him. He nodded and jump into the cockpit just as the cage beside him opened to bring up Arad's unit. He saw the Delta platoon commander ran past him and to his fighter. Once Arad is inside his unit, Kazumi opened up a channel to him.

"What's the situation?"

He asked. Arad replied while doing his final preparation for launching.

"It's those guys again. Three Durandals are seen entering our airspace just a moment ago. We are going to intercept them."

Invasion of their airspace then. Simple enough… except he has a feeling that it's not. It's too daring for a black ops team to openly fight like this and usually, there's always something else going on in the background if they commit to open combat. He'll figure out what they want later though. For now, it's time to intercept them.

"Right. Well then, let's do this. Raven 1, ready to launch."

Calling out his personal callsign, Kazumi launched from the Aether's flight deck and towards the three black Durandals descending from the sky. Three units in total, all bearing familiar marks equipped with Super Pack and Fold Boosters. As the three units fly low, they jettisoned the used Fold Boosters into the sea and begin their engagement.

From inside the cockpit of Wynn's Durandal, Mary watch as Chaos send out their forces. Once they're close enough to get good visual, she smirked when she only saw two Delta units with one of them being a VF-31F bearing the Shinigami emblem, the unit of the late Messer Ihlefelt. She knows who is piloting that unit.

"Let's see how you work with a borrowed unit, Kazumi. Gerald, Lilium, spread out and handle the other groups. I'll take on Bloodraven and the Delta's commander!"

"Roger!"

"You got it boss!"

The two of them replied. Seeing as they're not fighting Hayate and Mirage, the duo split up and began engaging the Alpha and Beta platoon, leaving Mary to handle Arad and Kazumi. Both of them are very skilled pilots, but Mary is not worried. Their objective is not destroying them after all and she is confident of her skill.

Just as both sides open fire, a song was heard coming from Macross Elysion. Walkure has arrived, or at least one of them has. Even if they are not fighting Var, Walkure's song can boost the performance of the Siegfried and Kairos units fielded by Chaos through the Fold Wave system. Just as Mary and Kazumi engaged each other, Mikumo began singing.

 _'Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara_

 _Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara_

 _Barabara ni kudakeru hodo maiagare_

 _Hikisakareta kioku no hate naki tsubasa'_

Accompanied by Mikumo's solo singing, Kazumi and Mary traded beam shots with their respective gunpods. They both missed, not that they expect to hit each other with their opening shot. From above her, Arad fired missiles at Mary. The commander of Thanatos squadron easily dodged through the whole volley while shooting down the missiles that got too close with both the head mounted lasers and MDE cannons. She fired another shot with her MDE and grazed Arad's right wing. The commander's eyes widened. His opponent is a good shot.

Hails of bullets and missiles assaulted Mary as Kazumi turned around and reengage her. Mary easily weave through his barrage with relative ease, though it gets harder to dodge the closer Kazumi is. Taking advantage of her turned back, Arad shot at her from behind with his guns. But as if she possessed an eye on her back, Mary easily dodged the pincer attack and aimed her rifle and MDE cannons at both Arad and Kazumi at the same time. She fired both weapons mid-dodge.

 _'Ano hi katariatta koto_

 _Itsumo waraiaeta koto_

 _Yomigaeru hi made tachiagaru dake'_

Kazumi shifted his unit diagonally somewhat quickly and the beam grazed both his rightside rudder and wing while Arad barely dodged a hit to his left wing. The two pilots' eyes widened at the accuracy of their opponent. Meanwhile, Gerald who is currently playing a game of cat and mouse with the Alpha platoon whistled, impressed at his commander's skill.

"Commander Mary is as impressive as always. Still, I was hoping that we'll be the ones down there doing the fun work instead of up here."

"Hmph, that there is why we're not picked for the main part of the mission. By the way, I have confirmed Wynn and Jack moving towards Ragna. Let's finish this fast and as planned."

Replied Lilium. Gerald sighed but he replied in affirmative nonetheless. They have a job to do and while he is content with just playing around with the Alpha platoon, Lilium had shot down two members of the Beta platoon, though both are not killed as they are only disabled, luckily. Lilium would've finished them off if this is a combat mission.

 _'Kowashite motto motto boku o kanjite_

 _Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka_

 _Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero'_

Seeing two dots moving closer to Ragna, Mary is satisfied with their work. Now they just need an opportunity to pull out without causing early suspicion. She's still dodging around Kazumi and Arad's shots, and it honestly gets more difficult as they slowly got a feel on how she flies but they're still far from cornering her as she's not even seriously fighting them.

Then an opportunity appeared as she detected more fighters coming from Ragna. When she got the visuals, she saw that it was the rest of the Delta platoon. With reinforcement coming, she decided that it's a good reason to make a retreat. Shooting out signal flares for retreat, she pulled up her borrowed unit and flew up to the sky, surprising both Kazumi and Arad. Receiving their commander's retreat signal, Gerald and Lilium followed her and pull up.

 _'Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara_

 _Tagire tagire hametsu no hate ni_

 _Kiseki o yobisamase tozasareta sora e'_

Kazumi looked up in surprise and suspicion. That was quick. They retreat the moment reinforcement arrived. Are they perhaps probing Ragna's defensive capability? He's not sure. As the red alert was rescinded and the platoons all returned to base after picking up the Beta platoon's two downed units, they thought that it was over for now.

They didn't know that the jettisoned Fold Boosters are fakes and two of the three boosters had opened up, revealing a hollow compartment. They never saw the two sybernetically enhanced soldiers that swam to Ragna and are currently resting under one of the cliffs.

Watching as Chaos' compliment of VF-31 return to their base, Wynn smirked as she pulled up her goggles and took off her breathing apparatus with Jack doing the same behind her.

"Infiltration complete."

* * *

 **Well, this is not a long chapter and the fight itself is very brief but that's actually the point I guess. It's not a fight but more like a distraction. Wynn and Jack are in Ragna now. Everyone better be ready since this Wynn is much more dangerous than the previous version.**

 **And Kazumi finally engaged Mary. It's a short engagement and they're both not at their best or seriously trying to kill each other yet but damn, Mary shows that she can take on Arad and Kazumi if she wanted to.**

 **alexwu704: That confrontation will happes sooner than expected.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: He's not exactly dense. He can tell if someone likes him. He had dated before after all and he had seen a lot of couples in his time. Mikumo though is not giving the typical signs of an interested girls and her actions around him are random. Mikumo is just different.**


	17. Episode 17

**Episode 17: Our Next Move**

It was morning on Ragna and Shinomiya Kazumi didn't get much sleep after that encounter with their new friends last night.

The skirmish last night was short, lasting no more than several minutes, and ended up with no casualty on both sides, apart from some scratches on the Alpha and Beta platoon's Kairos units. All in all, it is a successful battle where they managed to force the enemy to retreat when reinforcement came… which is exactly the problem.

The skirmish was too brief and ended too easily to his liking and while it is good that nobody died, Kazumi knew that while the pilots of Alpha and Beta platoons are good, better than most NUNS pilot in fact, they are still not good enough to not suffer any casualty in last night's skirmish. The enemy simply decided to not deal any fatal shots, and that bothered him.

There's always something when the enemy retreated too early without a clear achievement of any goal and Kazumi has been on the business long enough to tell what kind of battle was fought last night. The problem is that he only realized it after the fact. It was what kept him from getting a proper sleep last night.

But there's really nothing he can do about it. He has nothing to work with and even if he has an idea, he couldn't really leave Mikumo to chase after something vague. And that left him in a bad mood.

"Is there something on your mind, Kazumi?"

Someone asked. That someone is of course Mikumo who is walking with him in one of the many corridors of Macross Elysion. It's starting to become normal for people to see them with each other whenever they don't have things to do with their respective groups. Though in Kazumi's case, his priority was not the Delta platoon anyway but with Mikumo so it's actually rarer to see him with the other Delta members.

That is not to say that he doesn't get along well with them. He does spend time to do some simulations with the rest of the Delta platoon members and make small talk but his priority is still Mikumo so he's more often seen around her than with anyone else. Despite his rather casual attitude, he does take his job seriously. In fact, outside of Elysion, they hardly ever stray far from each other.

This is actually an unusual sight for people who had known Mikumo for some time. Mikumo was known as a lone wolf who rarely spend time with someone outside of Walkure and always ditch Mirage whenever they're on undercover mission together. Many had expected her to give Kazumi a hard time and would frequently ditch him. But surprisingly, she didn't. The two seems to get along very well.

At Mikumo's question, Kazumi answered.

"Well… it's about the skirmish last night but… it's nothing for you to worry about. I'm probably just being paranoid. I'll tell you if it's important."

Kazumi dismissed his worry as mere paranoia because it is indeed paranoia. Though he did it mostly because he realized that it shows on his face and it caught Mikumo's attention. In his experience, dismissing a suspicion as mere paranoia has a high chance of biting him in the arse later. It's better to be paranoid and proven wrong than dismissing a suspicion and then ending up dead. It had happened to other people before, especially in their line of work, some he knew personally.

Right now though, he simply doesn't want to worry her unnecessarily. Let him be the one to worry about these things. It's part of his job anyway. Mikumo seems to accept his words because she didn't push the matter any further and Kazumi is grateful for that. Besides, he's not exactly lying. If he actually has something concrete other than 'just a feeling' then he would tell her.

Sometimes he misses working alone again. It gave him the freedom to act a bit more freely on his hunches. Well, he is technically working alone but his job description doesn't really let him move far away from Mikumo, especially if he's simply acting based on a feeling.

Granted, these random inspirations had served him well throughout his carreer, but he's not keen on writing a report on why he's not with Mikumo when something does happen. In the heat of aerial combat is one thing. But leaving her to investigate a bad feeling is not a good reason, especially since whatever it is he's worrying, he's sure that it has something to do with the enemy and Mikumo being their target. So really, the best thing he could do right now is to stay with Mikumo and respond to whatever plan the enemy has.

As they reached the elevator that would each take them to their different destinations with Kazumi going to the bridge and Mikumo heading somewhere else to practice with the rest of Walkure, Kazumi turn to his charge.

"Mikumo, once you're finished with practice, please call me. Inform me if you're planning to leave Elysion."

He told her. Mikumo stared at him and while she doesn't show it, she felt that it is unusual for Kazumi to actually remind her that he's her bodyguard like that, even indirectly. Though she immediately realized that it must have something to do with what he's worried about. Knowing that and how serious Kazumi must think the situation is, Mikumo nodded.

"I'll remember."

The mysterious venus replied. Hopefully it is enough to assuage his worry. Once each of their elevator arrive, the two parted ways after saying goodbye to each other.

While this is happening in Elysion, in the city of Ragna, two people are looking up at Elysion while eating fried jellyfish. While it looks like they are admiring the sight, if one were to look closely, their irises resemble a camera's lens than organic eyes, and the lenses are zooming on the massive Macross battleship.

"So, what's the plan now? Storm the place and grab the target?"

Jack asked his senior and mission partner. Wynn considered for a moment and shook her head. As interesting as storming a Macross-class battleship would be, and it's not like they have never done it before, escaping would be a problem, especially with a living objective. Sneaking in discreetly is an idea too but…

"No. And I'm also not sure about sneaking in. You aside, the risk of Bloodraven recognizing my face is there. And if I knew him, which I like to think I do, he would be on a state of high alert right now. We'll have the whole Chaos on our head the moment he sees us."

Jack nodded. He doesn't really agree with Wynn's argument but he sees her point. He still thinks that they could pull this off, either with guns blazing or with subtlety, but he defers to her as his superior. Besides, she's more familiar with their current greatest opponent. Confidence is fine but overconfidence tend to get you killed. If the one who knew their enemy best said that it's too risky, then it is too risky.

"I'm fine with waiting. But we can't really wait forever for a good opportunity."

Jack told his senior. She knew that. After all, the longer they stick around, the greater the risk of them being discovered. Covert operation is simply like that. This is not her first rodeo in this kind of mission after all. But this time is also a bit different. This time, their strongest opponent would be someone who knew her personally. It makes things even more risky as Bloodraven could recognize her face if he looked long enough.

"First off is gathering information. Let's observe the target for at least two days before we make any move. Hopefully, we can find a perfect opportunity to eliminate Bloodraven and get the target."

At least they have a plan. Jack would follow Wynn's lead in this one. She's better at this kind of things. It's why she's trusted as field leader on planetside missions.

"First off, let's find a place to set up shop. After that, you'll pose as a tourist and stake out Ragnyannyan, the restaurant owned by one of Delta platoon's member. I'll try to observe them from a distance. It's better if I don't risk an encounter with the Bloodraven."

Jack nodded. With their plan formed, the two of them walk away. Wynn though stole one last glance at Elysion. She was tempted to follow Jack's initial suggestion of going in guns blazing if it provides her an opportunity to kill Bloodraven directly. But she knew better than to be swayed by such emotion. After all, the last time she recklessly followed her emotion didn't end well for her.

* * *

On the bridge of Macross Elysion, Kazumi and Arad each stood beside the captain's chair as they spoke with the captain of the Macross-class battleship, Ernst Johnson. While he was hesitant to speak to Mikumo about his paranoia, he has no such reservation towards mentioning it to Arad and Ernst. Being soldiers themselves, he knew that they would understand it better.

"Hmm, so there's a high possibility that last night's skirmish was just a diversion and we've been infiltrated by the enemy. I can see where you're coming from, captain. Last night's skirmish did feel odd to me."

Arad agreed with Kazumi. Like him, he did feel that last night's engagement was a bit too easy considering what they knew of their enemy from Al Shahal. As Kazumi had said, an easy engagement against a known tough opponent is always cause for suspicion.

"I agree with the captain Shinomiya too. But even if he is right, there's not really much we can do about it. We don't know what our enemy looks like or what exactly their objective is."

Ernst added.

"If it is about their objective, I would put my bet on kidnapping Mikumo or any of the other Walkure. It's the most likely objective considering the current state of things. Lady M won't send me all the way here to play bodyguard for no reason. I won't ignore the possibility of them having some other objective but for now, I'd put my money on kidnapping Mikumo and the Walkure."

Arad and Ernst looked at each other. They can't really argue with his reasoning. It's only a matter of time until someone actually target the Star Singer. It's why Kazumi is here in the first place.

"Well, knowing their objective is good and all, but it still doesn't change the fact that we can't really do anything about them at the moment."

That's true. Without any lead at all, there's not much that they can do. They don't know what their enemies look like after all and searching for a faceless infiltrator is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. They're basically back to square one… well, not really.

This is not the first time Kazumi has to flush out a faceless enemy. There are ways to find a needle in a haystack. It's all about using a strong enough magnet, or in this case, a proper incentive. But…

"Captain? Is there something on your mind?"

Arad asked when he noticed Kazumi's contemplative look. Kazumi saw that Ernst and Arad are staring at him. He sighs. It seems that he's been rather expressive today.

"Well, there is something that we can try, but…"

He trailed off. His hesitation being made very clear. Arad gestured at him to go on. Well, if it's only voicing his idea then…

"We bait them. We know, or at least strongly suspect what they want. So we'll bait them with what they want and then turn the table on them."

Baiting them with what they want. That is a good but very risky idea. Baiting a hiding enemy is one of the most basic tactic for flushing out a hidden enemy. The idea has merit… until they remember what, or rather who the bait would be. Arad and Ernst immediately realized why Kazumi is hesitant about it.

"Baiting them huh? It's high risk, high reward idea but… this time, the risk is just too big."

Kazumi nodded at Ernst's assessment. He thought so too. Usually, he has no problem with the risk when compared to the reward. But this time, the consequences of failure is just too great. He had heard of the scale of power possessed by the Star Singer. Failure in any of their part could endanger not just themselves but the galaxy.

"I guess it's back to the drawing board for us."

With that risky idea scrapped, the three of them continue to brainstorm more ideas. Unfortunately, by the end of the day, they still have nothing to work with.

* * *

"You look even more tired than before, Kazumi."

Mikumo pointed out again as the two walked back to their dorm while carrying more grocery than what they usually get. As Mikumo mentioned, the ace pilot looked even more tired than he did in the morning. Most of it is mental fatigue that came from frustration though.

"Yeah, I've been discussing some stuff with the commander and captain Johnson. We didn't get anywhere today so I'm a bit frustrated."

Kazumi told her. Mikumo nodded in understanding.

"I see. By the way, aren't we buying too much? We still have a lot of ingredients left in the refridgerator."

Mikumo said as she looked down on the grocery bag she's holding in each hand, being filled to the brim with meats, vegetables, and other things. Kazumi himself is carrying double the amount of grocery she has with her. As she recalled, they still have a lot of ingredients left. So why the shopping spree?

"I'm thinking about making a feast tonight. I want to get my mind off things for a while and clear my head and nothing beats making a feast for me to relax."

Well, that's an odd way to relax. But Mikumo understood that cooking to Kazumi is like what singing is to her so she won't argue.

"So, why don't you help me prepare dinner today?"

Kazumi added. It take Mikumo a moment to register what he had said. The mysterious venus stopped walking and stared at her bodyguard with wide eyes. Mikumo who noticed her stopping turn to her.

"Well, you mentioned about trying to cook the previous night so I figured I'd see how good you are by helping me cook dinner. You don't mind, right?"

Mikumo shook her head. She doesn't mind helping him cook but it is rather sudden. Well, she did mention about cooking for him before so perhaps this development is only natural.

"Great! If there's no problem then let's get back and prepare. It's been a while since I go all out. I've picked out the best ingredients for tonight's feast and even got some expensive delicacies! This will be fun!"

Kazumi grinned as he imagined the recipes he can finally show off tonight. Mikumo chuckled and follow closely behind him as they head back to their dorm. She doesn't show it but Mikumo also feel quite excited with whatever surprise Kazumi has in store for dinner.

Unknown to them, a woman wearing a hoodie is watching them from a mile away. She has to keep her distance so thet she won't be noticed but with her eyes, she can see the ace pilot and the diva clearly from her position.

"Dinner huh? That's nostalgic. Perhaps we can have a last supper together before I kill you, commander."

* * *

 **I'M BACK! Damn, this took a very long time. Sorry about this but I've been busy. Though like I said before, I have no intention of ever abandoning this story. I had wanted to have a monthly update schedule for this particular story but... I guess things doesn't always go smoothly. But don't worry, I'm back.** **Anyway, there's not much that I would like to say about this chapter apart from things are slowly progressing into what would be called the 'Ragna Infiltration' arc which will be very different from the older version considering Wynn is much more level-headed here. Kazumi is cooking a feast and Mikumo will be helping him. I plan to have one or two daily life chapters before Wynn finally confront Kazumi and we finally get to the fun part. Also, Kazumi's new unit will be arriving soon. I guess apart from those, I have nothing more I wanted to say.**

 **TheEmeraldMage: Unfortunately, Mikumo in canon cannot cook at all. In the mini theatre, Chuck once bought too much jellyfish so he asked the Walkure girls and his teammates to help him think of a new menu. Freyja made a jellyfish-shaped apple, Reina ate the jellyfish alive, Makina made something edible but with odd additions, Kaname made something good, Mikumo made an unidentified lifeform, and Mirage made a bio-weapon. So you have a good idea on each girls' cooking skill.**


End file.
